Waiting For You
by Fleeting Thoughts
Summary: /AU/ Moving to a new school was nerve wracking for Sakura, but when she meets a familiar boy on her way to high school, she's thrown into a world full of drama and mythological creatures... I mean who knew the Uchiha's don't drink blood when they're vampires in the first place? SHANNARO!
1. Familiar Faces

**Yo, I'm back again, so I decided to try writing a Vampire SasuSaku fic. Just on the sidenote, I'm not the greatest Romance writer, so there will be some fluff, but I'm probably not gonna put Make-out scenes or some other dramatic romance...sorry. I'm just not that much of a romancey person lol, sorry. BTW THIS IS AU. -Fuji**

 **'Sakura's Inner'**

'Thoughts'

' _Telepathy_ '

 _Sasuke:_ I'm _by myself today...finally *sighs deeply*, still have to do the disclaimer though... Disclaimer: Fujimori doesn't own Naruto or any of us thank god..._

 _White: *in the background* You know I heard that..._

 **Waiting for You**

BEEP!  
BEEP!  
BEEP!  
"GODAMNIT SHUT UP!" _SMASH!_ "Oops...". Haruno Sakura, abruptly sat up and sweatdropped at the 10th clock she crushed in the past 5 months.

"SAKURA! DON'T TELL ME YOU JUST SMASHED ANOTHER CLOCK!" Her mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Uh...I didn't..." the pink-haired girl said loudly before rushing to the bathroom to clean up. It was her first day at Konoha High School and she didn't want to be late.

She sighed as she brushed her hair and changed into a white collared button up shirt with the Konoha High emblem on it, then she proceeded to wear a forest green colored skirt, that reached slightly above her knees (Thank God it's not those slutty short skirts) before pulling on some ankle high socks. Finally she slipped on her favorite pair of pink and black converses (You see the resemblance? *wink, wink*) and grabbed her messenger bag, leaving the house with a piece of toast in her mouth.

Sakura had left her old high school "Leaf Academy" after getting sick and tired, for being bullied. Her closest friend Yamanaka Ino had recently moved away, transferring to the very high school she was walking to now, because her parents found out that the school was using their donated charity money, for teacher's comfort only. This left Sakura friend-less but it had hardened her to become who she was now, cheerful but stubborn, shy but courageous.

She broke out of her thoughts when she bumped into something hard, turns out it was a boy. ' **A really hot one also...** ' Sakura's inner snickered. 'Shut up!, besides he looks really familiar...' She yelled back mentally to her inner.

"S-sorry..." She mumbled before bowing down slightly.

"Hn, it's fine." the boy said, before he looked at her collared shirt, "You go to Konoha High also? I've never seen you." He raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"That's because I'm new and I just transferred here." She said in a matter-of-factly tone, before inspecting the boy carefully. Wow...this boy was really handsome, he had pale skin that contrasted to his onyx eyes and raven hair that spiked up in the back, his body was well built, but lean at the same time and his long bangs framed his face, giving him a slightly rebellious look. His left earlobe had a small diamond stud pierced in it as well as his left helix.

"Hn, since we're both walking the same way, how about I escort you there?" He asked, smirking a little.

' **Oh my god, this is my dream come true!** ' Inner Sakura swooned. 'Will you shut up for once, I'm gonna die from this...I bet you he has fangirls judging from his looks' Sakura anime sighed mentally.

"Uh...ok... but please don't tell me you have fangirls. I don't want my first day to be ruined by those obssessive animals." She shuddered a little.

"What would you say, if I said yes?" He replied his smirk growing wider. 'Shit, I told you so!' Sakura yelled at her Inner, while the said Inner humphed and disappeared into the deep recesses of Sakura's mind. Sakura looked carefully at the boy's face...was that fangs, poking out of his mouth?

She shook off the thought and quickly said "Uh... then I gotta go. BYE!" She quickly ran off leaving the stunned boy behind her. ' **SHANNARO! You shoulda asked him for his name! DAMN YOU!** ' Her inner screamed at her. 'I thought you went off somewhere else?', before her Inner could reply, Sakura pushed her away and took a deep breath before entering the school.

* * *

Sasuke grinned slightly, something he hadn't done in 3 hundred years, not after the family massacre. That girl was an interesting one, she didn't fall for him head over heels like most did, in fact she had gone so far to run away from him after he told her that he had fangirls, she also seemed to look extremely familiar.

'This year's gonna be an interesting one...' He thought before walking off to school. He was definitely going to find the girl and it was going to be easy, thanks to her pink hair and beautiful viridian eyes...wait...he did not just say beautiful. He shook his head slightly, pushing away the thought before opening the school doors, only to find the very girl fighting with a familiar red-headed stalker of his...

* * *

She went in and asked the secretary for her schedule and quickly thanked the secretary.

"Thank you Shizune-san" She said smiling a little. "Don't worry Sakura, after all you are one of Tsunade-sama's prized students." Shizune waved her off happily before returning to the stack of paperwork on her desk.

Oh yeah...she forgot. Tsunade, the principal of Konoha High, used to be her medical teacher back when she was 12 before she became principal. Sakura smiled but it was quickly wiped off when she accidently bumped into a red-head.

"Watch your step,ugly bitch, I don't want you to ruin my looks!" the red-head screeched. Oh great another one of those sluts.

Sakura glared at her and said "What. Did. You. Call. Me? For your information, you're the only ugly one here, I mean who has that attrocious hair style of yours." She finished before poking the red-head in the chest, to prove that she was serious.

"Hmph, that's Karin-sama to you, loser..." She trailed off when she saw someone approaching behind Sakura. "OMG! SASUKE-SAMA! Will you go out with me today?" Karin said sweetly towards the guy behind Sakura, before clinging on to the said guy.

Sakura gagged a little, before widening her eyes. It was the boy she had accidently bumped into on the way...so his name was Sasuke, eh...

"For the thousandth time, No, Uzumaki-san." Sasuke replied coldly towards Karin. Karin pouted, trying to act cute but it only made her look like a oversized baby, "But, Sasuke-kun~ I told you to call me Karin-koi~ Besides I know you'll fall for me someday~~~" she winked before sauntering off to class.

'I think a little part of me just died...' Sakura choked out mentally, ' **For once I can not disagree you...** ' Inner Sakura replied puking in a mentally created sink.

Sakura blinked when a voice knocked her out of her conversation with her Inner. "So...we meet again Pinky..." a deep, velvety voice said. Sakura glared at Sasuke and said curtly "It's Sakura, thank you very much, and I have class to attend to, good day to you too Sasuke-san." She bowed slightly before she walked into her classroom.

She sighed a little 'Looks like this year is going to be a long year...'

* * *

Sasuke smirked a little, too bad the classroom "Sakura" walked into was also his homeroom. He walked in and immediately chose to sit next to his best friend Uzumaki Naruto. Sadly the dobe's cousin was his #1 stalker and fanclub's president. He could never understand how he was able to befriend him. The guy himself was literally like the sun. Friendly, loud, cheerful, and kind while he himself was cold, withdrawn and quiet. His smirk widened even more when he noticed the his seat was diagonally across from Sakura's seat.

"Ne, ne! Did ya hear that a new girl's in our class" Naruto "whispered" to Sasuke , "No shit dobe, she's right there" Sasuke pointed lazily at Sakura, she turned around and glared before returning to her work.

' _Oi.. teme are you going to hunt today? Kurama said he wasn't in the mood so I'm not going. Besides being half vampire has it's perks, so I get to skip out without being hungry.'_ Naruto said telepathically.

' _Usuratonkachi, have you forgotten that most of the Uchiha vampires has evolved beyond feeding on blood, I don't need to either, although I kind of crave for some right now...'_ Sasuke thought irritably towards Naruto, before resisting the urge for his fangs to elongate, even though it was already long and sharp enough to be seen if he smirks too widely (much to his frustration).

He hated the fact that he was a vampire, he was born as a pure blood and came from the well known Uchiha Clan. Naruto on the other hand had a pure blooded vampire for a father, in fact his father came from the Namikaze Clan and used to be the leader of the village itself, but was kicked out when he married Uzumaki Kushina, a human but she came from a powerful human clan that was massacred years ago, even longer than when the Uchiha Clan was massacred.

Anyways, Minato, Naruto's father, died from exchanging his soul to seal a beast that was released from his mother, into Naruto himself, leaving him orphaned and hated, because not only did he have tainted blood, he also had a hated beast sealed within him. At least he gained the beast's trust and saved the village from a vampire organization assault, making him a popular figure now.

Sasuke turned his head towards Sakura, he saw her drawing something, it wasn't something cartoony or something that looked all messed up. Instead it was an intricate drawing of a little boy and next to her sketchpad was a picture of him. Sasuke's eyes widened, the little boy looked familiarly like him, he touched Sakura's shoulder and asked "What are you drawing?". She flinched away, before putting the sketchpad away and mumbled "It's none of your business."

He opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment, the teacher opened the door and said "Yo...Sorry about being late...I met a black cat-" He was cut off when the class all chorused "LIAR!" He sweatdropped before saying "Anyways... we have a new student, meet Haruno Sakura, could you stand up please."

Sakura stood up and said "Yoroshiku," She bowed down, "My name is Haruno Sakura, I'm 16 years old and I like the colors pink, red, black and navy blue, my likes are drawing, working in the hospital, and making new medicene and solving mind games during my free time. My dislikes are fangirls, arrogant and inconsiderate people and finally spicy food. It's nice to meet you, I hope we can have a great year." she bowed down again before sitting down.

"Ok class now that we have Sakura introduced to us, why don't you introduce yourself to her." Kakashi said. I sighed and waited until everyone said their names... this was going to take awhile.

* * *

Everyone introduced themselves and I gave my reaction to everyone of them...kinda annoying but...eh

"My name is UZUMAKI NARUTO!" I waved back.

"Uhm...M-my name is H-Hyuuga Hinata..." I smiled at her.

"Hyuuga Neji, nice to meet you..." I shook Neji's hand.

"My name is Tenten I hope we can be good friends!" I replied "I hope so also." before smiling.

"Wakana Ami, bow down before me" I rolled my eyes and said "Sure... but no thank you"

"Shirai Aoi, don't you dare talk to Ami-chan like that!" Great another bossy stuck-up...

The list went on with Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, ugh... Uzumaki Karin and finally...

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke." I ignored his look and muttered a small "Hi.." before Kakashi-sensei started class.

 **'I knew it! It was him! The Sasuke we used to play with when we were younger remember?'** I rolled my eyes 'Yeah but he left years ago, besides remember the secret he told us... he was a vampire, yet he never acted like one towards us...' I didn't want to get into the conversation for too long so I pushed away Inner Sakura before focusing my eyes on the Smart Board... If only he knew that I was the same girl that was his "childhood friend"...

 **Finished! Idk if it's good or not hehe but I felt like it wasn't too bad... R &R people! Ja...**


	2. Jagged Pieces

**Ok so this is a really short A/N, but just saying, I will continue to write even if I won't get much reviews, because writing down all my ideas down instead of keeping them in my head seems to be alot better :)**

 **'Inner Sakura'**

'Thoughts'

 _'Telepathy'_

 _Naruto: NOT AGAIN! WHY ME!? Ugh fine... Disclaimer: White does not own Naruto...*cries because he's alone*_

 _White: Onto the story..._

 **Waiting For You**

Sakura stared at her schedule:

HR(AM)-Hatake Kakashi

1st Period: AP History-Sarutobi Asuma

2nd Period: AP Biology- Yuuhi Kurenai

3rd Period: AP Calc.- Hatake Kakashi (HR)

4th Period: Gym- Might Guy

5th Period: Art- Konan/Deidara/Sasori

6th Period: Lunch

7th Period: Free Period

8th Period: AP Chemistry- Mitarashi Anko

HR(PM)- Hatake Kakashi

She smiled, good thing she had good grades to keep her in 4 AP classes, she felt someone next to her and she abruptly turned around. It was Sasuke, he was smirking widely, Sakura peered at his mouth and noticed sharp canines poking out slightly. 'Huh I knew it, this was definitely fangs.' She thought.

"Looks like we have 4 of the same classes." She broke out of her thoughts and glared at Sasuke.

"So what-" She was cut off when the bell rang. "Look I don't have time to talk to you, Ja." She bowed and left quickly with her messenger bag strapped on.

* * *

Sasuke looked on the table, the picture of the little boy was still there. He took it and examined it, it wasn't just a little boy, it was Sakura standing next to him, smiling widely.

Sasuke flipped it over and read the back of it. _4-05-09 Sasuke &Sakura Forever _His eyes widened, and suddenly all the memories flooded in.

 _ **Flashback**_

He decided to stop aging at 8, although he can age again anytime he wanted. He was walking around the neighborhood when he was smacked in the face by some teens, they were laughing at him and threatened him with small weapons. His inner demon screamed at him to transform but he didn't instead he let the teens kick and punch him. They left him there to "die", but obviously he was a vampire so he couldn't. He instantly regretted the fact that he stopped aging at such a young age.

Vampires could age and stop aging anytime they wanted, but if they stopped aging at a young age like him, they're abilities to heal quickly were extremely limited, leaving them weak like a human. Tears streamed down his face, even though he tried to stop them, and it did stop when a small gentle hand touched his shoulder.

He looked up and saw a young girl about his "age", she looked worried and asked "Hey... Are you ok?"

He tried to deny her by shaking his head and tried to stand up, but collapsed in a small heap. "Liar, come on I'll help you," The girl smiled, "By the way I'm Haruno Sakura, what about you?"

"U-uchiha Sasuke..." he muttered quietly, as she helped him stand up. "Sasuke, ne? It fits you perfectly!" She replied while smiling cutely. Sasuke blushed a little and turned his head.

"E-eh?! Are you ok? You're turning red?" Sakura asked him, afraid that she might've hurt him somehow, before she put her small hands on his forehead. His face turned a shade redder before mumbling a quiet "I'm fine..."

"Oh! Thank goodness! I thought you were sick." Sakura pulled him by the hand and both of them walked quickly until they reached a cozy medium sized house, it was bigger than a normal sized house but it radiated a feeling of comfort around it.

Sakura entered the front door before pulling in a very embarrassed Sasuke inside. "Okaa-san! I'm home!" she called out.

Haruno Mebuki, a woman with short blonde hair and Sakura's green eyes, came out of the kitchen and her eyes widened when she saw that her daughter had a cute little boy in tow, pulling him to her room.

"Sakura-chan, who's that?" She asked. "Oh, this is Uchi-Suke, I met him on the way home and he was hurt, I'm gonna help him feel better!" Sakura replied cheerily before pulling a complaining Sasuke in the room. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, ya know." He grumbled.

"I know but can I call you Uchi-Suke then?" she said, pouting cutely in order to break down Sasuke's walls. "Fine..." he mumbled before wincing when Sakura grabbed his arm and started applying bruise and pain relief ointments onto his many bruises and cuts.

He blushed a little when she pulled up his shirt and glanced at it without any emotion on her face. "Ne... Sakura, what do you want to be when you grow up?" he asked her tentatively when she started carefully applying ointments to the bruises on his abdomen.

"Huh? Oh I want to be a doctor when I grow up, so I can save people who need help!" Sakura replied cheerily. 'No wonder she showed no emotion when she pulled up my shirt.' Sasuke thought curiously. He was pulled out of the thought when Sakura replied with a loud "DONE!"

"Thank you Saku..." He said smiling a little, "I hope I wasn't such a nuisance to you, now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave." he bowed down politely, before he turned around to leave. But he was stopped when Sakura pulled on him and said "Don't worry, and you could stay at my place for a few days if you want, besides Okaa-san could inform your parents if you want." she said.

"My parents...are dead..." he said before looking down on the ground, tears dripping from his eyes as the horrifying experience replayed in his mind over and over again. He blinked when he felt small arms pull him in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun... but don't worry, I promise to be your friend for eternity! Pinky swear?" Sakura pulled out of the hug and put her pinky out in front of Sasuke.

"Aa..." Sasuke replied before sealing the deal by wrapping his own pinky around hers. From that day on until 5 years ago, they were the best of friends...

 _ **Flashback End**_

Sasuke shook his head before putting the picture in his own messenger bag, he had decided to start aging again on that day, hoping that he could grow up with Sakura together, it was pure bliss to him to feel loved again after years of hatred and sorrow.

He turned arond to go to AP History hoping to confront Sakura, she had changed so much after 5 years on that horrible day...

* * *

Sakura sighed a little, she had just managed to avoid Sasuke once again. After all 5 years ago from what he accidently did in front of her, he was never to be seen again until today.

 **'Damnit, I wish he still would forget about what happened that day.'** Inner Sakura grumbled. 'Be quiet, you know he was guilty and then he stopped talking to me before leaving me altogether. I won't forgive him for leaving me, but I still consider him as my friend' Sakura replied to her Inner as she reached into her bag to draw the picture in order to pass time until the teacher came in.

She pulled out her sketchbook but when she tried to find the picture, it wasn't there. 'Crap! Where is it?!' she thought frantically before remembering. 'Oh shit I left it in homeroom!' She was about to stand up, when a familiar voice asked her.

"Were you looking for this?", 'FML, I'm screwed...' Sakura hung her head in defeat, when she knew the person handing the picture to her was the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

"Y-yes, thank you..." she managed to mumbled before taking it away from him. She opened her sketchbook and tried to ignore his stares. 'Of course he has to stare, I only drew out him only and not me yet. JUST MY LUCK GODAMNIT. Sakura complained mentally.

"Saku...ra... How come you didn't tell me, that you recognised me..." Sasuke asked her, still holding in that nickname of her's.

"Of course I recognised you, how come you couldn't recognise me, until you saw that picture?" She snapped at him, before ignoring him and moving to another seat, leaving him to be surrounded by a bunch of obssessive fangirls.

She was snapped out of her endless daydream and drawing when a hand slapped her in the face... of course one of the smarter fangirls (Who probably cheated or taken advantage of their money to get into a class just to be with their precious "Sasuke-kun/sama") had slapped her in the face, most likely hearing her conversation with Sasuke and finding out that they used to be friends or probably how she had snapped at him.

"How DARE YOU, talk to _my_ Sasuke-kun like that!"Wakana Ami said. Her eyes glanced down at sketchbook, where the picture of Sasuke and an almost finished Sakura stood. Luckily she didn't notice Sakura slip the actual picture away, before snatching the sketchbook and ripping out the picture. She ripped it in half, leaving Sasuke and Sakura seperated, before she tore up Sakura and threw it in the garbage.

Sakura watched helplessly as Ami haughtily said "HMPH! I'll be keeping Sasuke-kun, you ugly freak." Before taking the carefully drawn Sasuke and "lovingly" put it in her binder.

Sakura hung her head down, hiding the tears that were dripping from her face, little did she know, that Sasuke had saw everything and was planning to confront Ami for doing that to Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke felt his inner demon screaming to attack Ami, after he saw her rip up Sakura's hard work. Instead he pushed away his inner demon before planning out what to do after school, it was a good thing that he was craving for some blood anyways.

.

.

School finally ended after 7 more boring periods, especially with coping up with Itachi's "friends" during art period. Sasuke quickly ran up to Ami and said "We need to talk Ami."

Sadly poor, stupid and love-sick Ami had no idea what was coming for her, so she replied in an overly sweet voice "Sure! Anything for you, Sasuke-kun~" She said, trying to act seductive but failing to do so.

Sasuke ignored the comment before pulling her to an empty lot behind the school, where no one could see them. He turned around before glaring at Ami,

"S-Sasuke-kun? Are you ok? Because clearly a boy should not be glaring at his lover." Ami said haughtily. Sasuke hissed " I never liked you and I never will, could you please leave me alone for once! And I saw what you did to Sakura today during AP History and lunch, do you know how it feels like to get your lunch dumped on your head?" Ami was shocked after hearing those words, but she ignored and still couldn't get her little pea brain to understand that Sasuke will never love her.

"N-no, but that pink haired freak deserved it! She shouldn't be drawing a picture of her and you togeth-" She was cut off, when Sasuke lowered his head and bit viciously into her neck. She gasped, what was he doing?! Was he a vampire or something!? She felt her consciousness fade slowly as Sasuke continued to drink her blood.

He gagged a little at the taste of her blood, but he seriously needed to stop his craving, so he continued to suck out Ami's blood, until he forced himself to stop, knowing that she would die if he drank even more, then he activated his Sharingan, staring into Ami's half-lidded eyes, wiping away her memories of him biting into her. Knowing that tomorrow, she would be the same haughty fangirl, he quickly shortened his fangs, forcing them to retreat and wiped away any trace of blood.

Then he pulled her limp body to somewhere, where she could easily be seen before scraping her skin and cutting up his bite mark, so it doesn't even look like a vampire attacked her, more like she was ganged up, before he left.

Little did he know, that a pink haired girl had seen everything and her eyes were shining with sympathy towards both the raven haired boy and purple haired girl...

 **Ok I finished this one now! Just saying I won't be doing any of the character talk-to-talks anymore in the next few chapters. It will still happen in my fic "Cursed or Not" Just saying, R &R! JA!**


	3. Catching Up

**Back Again! I don't have much to say, so let's get on with it**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, seriously XD.**_

 **Waiting for You**

Sakura backed away from the scene, she knew Sasuke didn't need to drink blood, but at times he would have uncontrollable cravings, if his body needed to heal or replenish in _chakra_ something vampires possess besides ancient ninjas (who were long gone anyways).

She was surprised to see him drink from Ami, not a wild animal or one of those emergency blood bags he used to stuff in his messenger bag back when they were in fifth grade. She overheard most of their conversation and knew why Sasuke had bitten Ami, she sympathized the girl, even though her Inner was celebrating at Ami's torture. After all both she and her Inner had developed a hate for snobby and bullying girls. Besides she needed to clean up after her "mishap" with Ami in lunch, good thing she only brought a sandwich without any sauces in it.

She sighed a little before walking home, hoping that she wouldn't be able to bump into Sasuke again...

* * *

.

.

.

*sweatdrop* Too bad that happened again, but this time she didn't actually bump into him, he saw her running quickly towards her house and he used his vampiric speed to catch up to her.

"Hn, what're you doing?" He asked her, earning him a glare from the said girl.

"Obviously I'm walking home, Sasuke, besides don't you have to do something with Naruto today?" She asked irritated at Sasuke's question.

"No, the dobe's busy catching up in his work since he failed his most recent test in Algebra III." He sighed, "I don't even know how he got into Algebra III rather than Algebra I."

He saw Sakura sweatdrop, completely agreeing to her reaction, just trust the dobe to surprise you with his unpredictability...

He heard Sakura cough a little to catch his attention, "Uh...Sasuke, you know I'm home already, right? I'll see you then..." she trailed off, when he gave her a fake look of hurt.

"Aren't you gonna invite me?" He said teasingly, earning himself another death glare. Sakura sighed before opening the door and said "Fine...fine, but don't expect my mom to be all cold to you, because she will start pestering you...since you know when you left 5 years ago..." she trailed off uncomfortably before stepping in.

"Okaa-san, I'm home!" Sakura called, her greeting brought happy memories back to Sasuke, after all that was the greeting she said when they first met.

He shook off the thought when Mebuki came out of the dining room and gaped at him. He mentally sweatdropped, of course she'd be gaping at him, she hadn't seen him in years.

"Sasuke-kun? Is that you?" Mebuki said in a surprised voice.

"Aa... and apparently your daughter is in my school." he said smirking a little.

"Well? Don't just stand there, come in, come in! I'll bring you one of your favorites~ O positive." Mebuki said slyly. She also knew Sasuke was a vampire, after all back when she was young she heard all about the legends of the Uchiha family.

"Thank You Haruno-san." Sasuke nodded his head a little in appreciation, he hadn't thought of the family still possessing donated blood, but apparently since Sakura is studying to be a doctor, they would have a few in stock. One of his favorites back when they were younger was tomatoes and Omusubi with raw skipjack tuna, drizzled with some O positive blood (He had no idea why he preferred O positive but it just tasted better), but even a cup of O positive was good.

Sakura dragged him to her room, he looked around, the room had quite a few changes. First off it wasn't as pink and girly as it was when they were younger and also it had more teenage decorations and less of her childhood decorations. But what surprised him the most was that she didn't have any posters of those boy bands or actors most girls swoon over. Instead she had pictures all over the wall and a bulletin board over her desk with pictures also.

One picture caught his eye, it was the most recent picture they took before he left. He had started developing his cold demeanor when they were 9 and by the time they were 11 he was the Uchiha Sasuke every knew now. He looked at the picture, Sakura was smiling slightly while he smirked at the camera, both of them were standing in a field of sakura trees next to a dark blue glimmering lake.

He heard Mebuki walk up the stairs,and before he knew it, he found himself biting into a pouch of blood with his favorite dish on Sakura's table.

* * *

Sakura watched Sasuke's fangs elongate until they reached to the bottom of his lips, slightly grazing his chin, he bit into the blood bag before sucking on it.

She giggled slightly when she heard him sigh in pleasure, like a little child drinking his favorite box of juice, before he looked at her strangely, raising his eyebrows. He took the bag out of his mouth and asked "What? You saw me doing this hundreds of times when I came to your house back then." He winced a little when he felt his fangs cut into his lips, one reason why he usually never talked when he was drinking blood.

"Nothing, it's just that it's different, now that we're...older." Sakura replied, Sasuke only nodded before he sank his fangs into the pouch again, downing the rest of what's left before tossing it into the small garbage bin Sakura put in the corner of her room.

Sakura watched curiously as his fangs retracted, before asking "How do you do that, I mean, yeah I saw it you do it a ton of times, but is your fangs like a second pair of teeth or just extra sharp canines that you can elongate by will?" Sasuke looked at her again, and then realizing that it was only her medical curiousity kicking in again.

"Hn, it's the second one." He replied before grabbing an Omusubi and biting into it. Sakura knew he probably hadn't tasted her mother's cooking for quite awhile, so she watched in amusement as her "best" friend scarf down the food, but still managing to retain a refined way of eating. She then remembered what Sasuke did to Ami and decided to take the chance to ask him.

"Hey...Sasuke?" She asked, Sasuke looked up finishing his last slice of tomato and replied "Hm?"

She focused her eyes towards her fiddling thumbs and asked, "Uhm... I saw what you did to Ami... Why did you do that? I mean I'm not saying anything to say that's bad since she bullied me back in kindergarten...but why?" She looked up hesitantly.

Sasuke had a dark look in his eyes, they were starting to turn crimson, 'Shit, why must I always take the chance-' but before she could finish the thought, Sasuke took a deep breath and his eyes reverted to their normal onyx.

"I saw what she did to your picture... and besides I was tired of her flirting, she's just as bad as Karin and also I don't know why but I really wanted to drink some blood..." He pinched the bridge of his nose slightly, Sakura looked at him, 'That's strange he usually doesn't need blood unless he's injured or low on chakra, but at certain occurances just for the taste or nourishment.' She thought, maybe it was just that he was lacking the nourishment for blood...

But then she thought of something, "Sasuke, was it because your...inner demon was bloodthirsty..." Sasuke looked a her with eyes that said _I-Don't-Want-To-Bring-That-Up._ "What do you mean, my inner demon is always bloodthirsty, or do you mean it's urges were even greater that it forced me to...?"

Thank god Sasuke was a genius, if he was like Naruto, who knows how long it would take him to figure it out. "Yeah I mean like that, remember when you first explained it to me, or that last occurance..." she looked away when Sasuke guiltily looked at her.

They needed a lot more catching up to do...

 **Mwahahaha sorry about the shorter chapter but I wanted to put the flashback of their "accident" in the next chapter, but for now EVIL CLIFFHANGER! R &R please XD... JA!**


	4. Flashbacks

**Still don't have much to say, so I'm just gonna go straight into the story.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, -ttebaeyo!**_

 **Waiting for You**

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably on Sakura's bed, as he waited for Sakura to come back after she left to put the dish in the sink downstairs, he was still hungry, even after eating. That was a fail because he had decided not to eat lunch or breakfast, even as a vampire he still needed to either eat human food or drink blood.

He sighed before pulling out an emergency blood bag from his bag, something that Sakura had driven into him back when they were younger so it's a habit now. He elongated his fangs before biting into the pouch, settling down from his tense position and took a long sip. He never did understand how humans hated blood, probably because they were literally filled with blood themselves... Sakura said that it tasted metallic and slightly salty, which was a horrible taste. That confused him, blood didn't taste like anything she said, he couldn't explain how it tastes like but after each sip he felt a surge of energy rush through him.

He gulped down another sip before the door opened, the person who opened it was obviously Sakura and she looked pissed. Sasuke learned it the hard way, not to piss her off, he rememberd that one stupid move he made and he ended up on the floor with a huge bump behind his head and a fuming Sakura stalking off. Curse him and his cocky attitude...

He pulled his mouth away from the half empty pouch, forgetting that his fangs were still out in the open and asked her "Hn, what now?" He raised an eyebrow at her when her face melted into a small smile. That really confused him, tch girls and their crazy mood swings, he never did understand them. He became more confused when Sakura's smile turned into giggles and then loud laughter.

"What?" He asked irritated by Sakura's laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm sorry..." She said before stopping her laughter and wiped the tears away from her eyes, "It's just that you looked so cute like that, ya know fangs poking out and the puzzled look on your face..." she trailed off when Sasuke's face turned a little pink and he turned is head arond to hide the blush.

'Damn it, I had to forget to retract my fangs...why? Of all the times, why now?' He cursed inwardly. He looked away before smirking, he has thought of a perfect plan to tease Sakura.

"Oh, I looked cute, do I?" He said in a low voice, "Then what about I do this?!" He activated his Sharingan and willed his fangs to lengthen until it reached halfway below his chin, before "glaring" at Sakura teasingly.

Sakura's eyes widened before she backed away, "You aren't going to trap me in a genjutsu, are you?" This time it was Sasuke's turn to widen his eyes.

"What? When have you become this distrustful of me?" He asked before retracting his fangs, cursing slightly when his fangs dug into his lips again. He looked at the half empty blood bag before staring up at Sakura.

"Gotcha didn't I?" She said suddenly, then it went through his head, of course...she tricked him by using his own plot against him. 'Damn it... sometimes she just has to ruin my plans...' he thought bitterly. He sank his fangs in the blood bag again, before gulping down what was left of it.

"Sorry about that Sasuke, my mom was asking me if we were couples now. SHANNARO! I mean WHAT THE HECK! We only met each other again for only a day and she's here in cloud nine, thinking we're already buddy-buddy again..." She ended up trailing off, muttering profanities that Sasuke inwardly smirked at.

He tossed his empty blood bag into the garbage can, before suppressing his inner demon. He knew that if he had an overdose of blood, his demon would overpower him.

 _ **Flashback**_

Orochimaru had locked him in a titanium cell, during winter break, for two weeks. He didn't give Sasuke anything to eat, only water to drink. It wasn't like Sasuke was captured and forced to, he was training with Orochimaru and this was one of the trials.

Orochimaru opened the cell and let him out after he endured the 2 weeks, then he let Sasuke go back to the Uchiha Manor, and gave him the scroll for the next trial.

When Sasuke got home, he immediately opened up the fridge. In less than 10 minutes he had sucked up 8 bags of blood and ate a small bento box. Feeling his inner demon roar and use the energy he had taken in, Sasuke put his hand on his head, suppressing the beast. What he didn't know was that he was going to suffer after an overdose of blood.

* * *

The next day was when school started, he walked to school with a minor headache but it got worse after each period. Finally at 5th period it was so bad that it had become a horrible migraine, he excused to the teacher to go use the restroom.

Before he knew it, he was flying off to the manor in his true form, trying to suppress his inner demon. In his true form his hunger for blood was almost unbearable and he looked absolutely monstrous, he still had control of his body and thinking but he couldn't change back until he suppressed the demon, what's even worse was that there was after effects even after he suppresses the demon.

So Sasuke spent 3 days absent from school, trying to suppress the demon but failing to do so, since his inner demon had taken most of the energy he had recieved from the blood overdose. He had a horrible migraine and spent the entire day shifting uncomfortably in his bed because his huge wings irritated him to no end.

When he finally managed to suppress the demon, and went back to school, many of his fangirls or even girls who weren't interested in him (which only took up 3% of the girl population *sweatdrop*) complemented on how he seemed more muscular than before... no wonder his normally, slightly loose shirt felt tighter. He hated the after effects because they would never wear off unless it was the one's where he could get rid of it with chakra, so he promised himself never to have a blood overdose again.

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Sasuke? Are you ok?" Sakura waved her hand in front of Sasuke's face, "Earth to Uchi-Suke!"

Sasuke blinked, 'Did she just call me Uchi-Suke' he thought, she didn't call him that for a long time and he missed that nickname, no matter how many times it annoyed him. "Did you call me Uchi-Suke, Sakura?" He asked, looking at her viridian eyes.

"Uh...yeah..." she said nervously, hoping Sasuke wouldn't get pissed at her for calling him that. "Hn, it's been a long time since you called me that...Saku..." Sasuke said monotonously, surprising Sakura.

"Ok... do you want to finish homework now...?" Sakura feebly asked to a slightly amused Sasuke.

"Sure why not, it's easy as hell anyways, I'll just finish it before it's too late." He replied. Sakura smiled that smile she gave him when they first met, Sasuke let a ghost of a smile pass by his lips, before he pulled out his textbook and began to conversate with Sakura over some formulas and calculus problems.

* * *

Karin stood in the shadows near Sakura's house, clutching a pair of binoculars in her hands. Oh she was pissed, so very pissed. That pink haired freak actually got _her_ Sasuke-kun to come to her house, and even make him smile. Karin was never able to do that, she decided to finally leave after spying for a few minutes, planning a devious plan in her mind.

It was perfect, it was OH SO PERFECT, she cackled loudly earning looks from passerbys, she glared at them and humphed. Then she called her driver (What a peasant he was HUmph!) and then her little posse of stuck ups before thinking about more plans to get back Sakura for what she did to Sasuke-sama.

Too bad she had a peabrain so she only figured out 4 plans and they weren't all that great, yet still humiliating though.

 _Wait until you come to school Sakura, be prepared to face the wrath of Uzumaki Karin MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *COUGH* *COUGH*_ **Minion: Karin-sama some water?** _Yes, yes, now get out of my sight loser!_ **Minion: Hai Karin-sama**

* * *

Sakura sighed, she had been arguing with Sasuke for the past 2 hours over which formula was correct to solve a certain question in their textbook. Finally Sakura was the one that had been correct and Sasuke finally gave in and copied down the problem.

It was such a long time since they hung out with each other, not since the day when he forced himself to transform into his true form to save her.

 _ **Flashback**_

Sakura had asked Sasuke to come and hang out in their favorite spot. It was an abandoned park that had a beautiful tower in the middle of it where they always climbed on top to share their secrets and do homework.

After years of being neglected the top of the tower was slightly rickety and unstable, but after testing it out and placing some support onto it, they made it the best place to hang out and meet each other without any disruption.

Sakura tapped her foot impatiently waiting, but her eyes widened when she saw Sasuke walking with a red-head and they kissed before the girl left, leaving Sasuke to climb up the tower.

"Hn so what's new today?" he said smirking a little, his fangs poking out slightly, Sakura looked away mumbling a small "Nothing." before backing away slightly.

Sasuke frowned slightly at her behavior, and asked "What's wrong, you're almost never like this, unless you saw something that you didn't like." Sakura shook her head and backed away more, Sasuke's eyes flashed with frustration, "Sakura come on, can you please tell me what happened?" he looked at her with warning eyes.

"Ok! I'll tell you, ok?!" She yelled, tears streaming down her eys, she was precariously close to the edge of the tower, "I saw you kiss, that girl! I saw it, ok?! I'm sorry, if I saw you kissing her, but I loved you, I've loved you since the first time we met. Are you finally pleased?!" She took another step back, this time her foot hit nothing and she lost her balance before falling off the tower.

'I'm sorry for everything, Sasuke- _kun,_ but I guess it's over...' She thought while adreline rushed through her. This was it, she was going to die, but she'll die with a broken heart.

Suddenly she saw a dark shadow swoop under her and catch her. She opened her tear-streaked eyes and gasped at her "savior". The first thing that came to her mind was _monster_ when she saw the thing catch her. It had long, pale blue hair that was spiky and reached the middle of the creature's back and it also had claws instead of nails and it's skin was clay grey with a black four-pointed star on the bridge of it's nose. It's lips were pale blue with long, glinting fangs poking out, but what caught her eye was it's huge hand shaped wings, keeping them aloft and it's crimson eyes had a familiar pattern to it.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, I'm so sorry..." the creature whispered pulling in Sakura close. Sakura's eyes widened when she heard the creature speak, it had Sasuke's voice...no it _was_ Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke..." she managed to stutter out, looking into Sasuke's red eyes, "W-what did you do to yourself..." Sakura then noticed a tear slip down his cheek. This wasn't the Sasuke she knew, out of the 3 years they've been together the only time he cried was when they first met.

"I...I changed into my true form in order to save you." he said uncertainly, "Besides, that kiss Karin gave me was forced, she pulled me in when she knew my guard was off..." Sakura looked at him disbelievingly, "Then why were you walking her to our secret spot?"

Sasuke landed gently before furling up his wings, "She clung onto me and wouldn't let go even when I told her to stop. Besides you knew I can't use my vampiric strength on her." He looked away from Sakura, "Sakura...I'm sorry, but I need to leave..."

Sakura gaped at him, "Why?!" she watched as Sasuke close his eyes and then put his hand onto his forehead. "I really need some blood right now..." He muttered before turning around. "Look, in this form I get really bloodthirsty, I'm really tring my best not to bite you right now..." He trailed off before he clutched his head slightly and groaned lightly from the stress.

Sakura then remembered that she had a bag of blood in her bag, so she pulled it out, handing it to Sasuke. "You need it... hurry up and take it." Sasuke took it gratefully from her hands and bit into it, sucking the whole thing dry in less than a minute.

Then he stood up shakily, taking in a sharp breath, and threw Sakura an apologetic glance before he abruptly flew off leaving Sakura standing there by herself, tears streaming down her eyes once more.

 _ **Flashback End**_

Sakura shook the thought out of her head and then looked at Sasuke, who was laying on her bed, jotting down notes. Then she resumed writing down notes, thinking about the day after he changed into his true form.

 **Ok this was one of the longest chapters I wrote, hope you enjoy it. R &R guys, criticism is appreciated, thank you. JA!**


	5. The Art of Remebrance and Defense

**Ok so I've been writing 2 chapters each day so I can update faster, working on two stories and trying to keep it updated is hard though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, SHANNARO!**

 **Waiting for You**

* * *

Sakura stared at Sasuke for a few seconds, before shaking her head to clear out her thoughts. She remembered the day after he caught her from her freefall of death, he had come to school, but his hand was shoved in his pockets and he refused to take them out.

Sakura had pleaded him to do so, because she was worried if they were injured. He finally did, when they were walking home and she had slipped on some dead leaves, he caught her. When she saw his hands, she gasped. They were covered with flesh-colored scales and he still had claws instead of nails. Sasuke then glared at her and said that because of changing to his true form, he has to endure the after effects of it. Luckily he had enough chakra to get rid of it, but he started avoiding her and giving her guilty looks, after that day, before one day he left altogether.

She sighed, and closed her textbook, finishing her homework, when she heard the front door open and close. Looks like her dad just came home, great... she couldn't stand her father's corny jokes and it was especially embarassing when Sasuke was literally right next to her.

"Sasuke, you done with homework yet?" She recieved a grunt, before sweatdropping. Of course, looks like she needed to use the translation book of Sasuke-nese again.

"So...I take that as a yes?" she asked before darting ot of her room. Her father, Haruno Kizashi, a man of medium height with dark magenta hair shaped like a cherry blossom, walked over to her.

"Sakura, honey, your mother told me that Sasuke's back, eh? Looks like you found yourself an emo boyfriend." he laughed heartily. Sakura looked away, slightly embarrassed. "Otou-san, he's not my boyfriend, besides I only met him today, you know after he left..."

Her father patted Sakura on the head "Don't worry, I know you two were the best of friends before, you two just need some catching up to do. Anyways your mother says dinner is ready and Sasuke could stay if he wants." Sakura nodded her head and walked off.

* * *

Sasuke finished his final problem before closing his textbook and setting it down on the floor. He scanned Sakura's room and carefully examined each picture she hung up. Many of them were pictures of her and a blonde haired girl, or her family. Some of them were of her by herself or with him.

He turned around when the door burst open, Sakura came in and said "Okaa-san is inviting you to dinner, she said we ran out of O positive so is it ok if we use A negative?" He looked at her strangely and said "You know I don't exactly need to drink blood all the time, the Uchiha's have evolved beyond drinking it, but I would drink it if I needed to or just for the taste."

Sakura sighed "You told me that before, but Okaa-san just wants you to stay... geez she's such a pain..." She looked at Sasuke, "So is that a yes, or no?"

Sasuke smirked slightly, "I haven't tasted your mother's cooking for a long time, hn, what do you think?" He walked out of the room with his hands in his pockets, leaving a dumbfounded Sakura.

 **'Shannaro! The nerve of that guy!'** Inner Sakura yelled, 'Could you shut up for once, besides at least he's eating with us.' Sakura retorted to her inner.

 **'True...'** her inner trailed off, unable to think of a comeback and left into the recesses of Sakura's mind. Surely dinner wouldn't be that bad would it...

* * *

NOPE! THIS WAS BAD, _REALLY REALLY BAD!_

Sakura sat awkwardly as her parents showed Sasuke pictures of her ranging from 13 years old to 15 years old. Great... pictures from when he was absent from her life, could this get any worse... Of course, she had to say that, because the moment she thought of it, her parents started telling him how she beat up a boy, using her newly acquired fighting skills (learning under Tsunade wasn't just medical skills, she also had to work with defensive and offensive skills also), after he had asked her out and bad-mouthed Sasuke.

The boy tried to force Sakura into a kiss after she rejected him, but the next thing he saw was the bright lights in the ER after Sakura punched him hard in the face and smashed his already injured head on the locker door.

"...Luckily Tsunade-sama saw everything and knew why Sakura did that, so she let her off the hook." Mebuki finished, giggling slyly at Sakura.

Sakura merely focused on fingering her chopsticks and taking small bites of her egg bento, Sasuke smirked at her and finished off his own tomato (with drizzled blood on it, ahem) bento.

"I guess that's why boys call her a ferocious beauty." Her father guffawed at his corny joke, and Sakura rolled her eyes before setting down her chopsticks and set her plate in the sink.

"Well, _thank you_ , for sharing all my embarassing moments with Sasuke, Okaa-san, Otousan." Sakura drawled out sarcastically, before running up the stairs and slamming her door shut.

"Oh dear, we might've taken this too far." Mebuki said worriedly, Kizashi merely patted her on the shoulder and told her "Just leave her be, she just needs to cool off."

Sasuke looked at the closed door, he could hear Sakura sniffing slightly, but she definitely wasn't sobbing her eyes out, thank god. He walked up to the door and knocked on it softly.

"Go away, I don't need your pity, Sasuke." a muffled reply came. He sighed and said "Just let me in Sakura."

* * *

"Guess that confession I made 5 years ago, humiliated me for life then..." she muttered quietly ignoring Sasuke's plead and completely forgetting that Sasuke could hear everything, thanks to his heightened vampiric senses.

"You know I can hear everything right?" Sasuke's voice came from behind the door. 'Crap, I just had to forget.' Sakura thought bitterly. She opened the door, quickly shoving Sasuke's messenger bag in his hand before slamming the door shut, but it didn't slam instead Sasuke's foot stood in between the door.

He opened the door and said "Hn, thanks for the dinner, I'll be leaving then." He walked off and opened the front door before disappearing into the darkness.

 **'WTF! He opened the door for nothing! He should've just said it behind the door! DAMN ARROGANT BASTARD!'** Inner Sakura fumed, Sakura pushed her inner away and sighed, locking the door again before opening her sketchbook to redraw the picture Ami had ripped up.

 _Tomorrow's gonna be a long day..._

* * *

"HEY! Pink haired freak." a certain red head screeched at Sakura as she walked to school. Sakura ignored the comment and continued walking, Karin fumed and stalked towards the pink haired girl before grabbing her short hair and shrieking in her ears "I was talking to you, you filthy brat, I saw Sasuke-kun come to your house yesterday. I'm warning you, Sasuke-kun is _mine."_

Sakura scoffed and pulled out of Karin's grasp, ignoring the pain. "Well excuse me, because he was invited by my parents, plus who're you calling a filthy brat, you ugly _whore,_ Sasuke-kun is not a toy for you to play around. He's not some kind of property you can keep, he's still _human._ Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to school, unlike you I have a perfect attendance." Sakura quickly walked off, leaving a stunned and furious Karin behind.

 **'You know he's not human right...'** Inner Sakura teased, 'Well what do you expect me to do, call him a vampire and risk getting made fun of by that red haired stalker.' Sakura retorted to her inner. She sighed and opened the heavy metal doors of Konoha High School, entering the school.

* * *

It was art class now, the only class she had with the idiot Karin. Thank god she's not in AP, otherwise Sakura would've died from her constant screeching, flirting and bragging.

"Class today we're going to make clay puppets, un." Deidara, one of their art teachers said. Apparently according to Sasuke, he was a vampire along with the two other teachers, Konan and Sasori. They used to be in a vampire gang, with Sasuke's brother Itachi, until it disbanded after many of it's members being killed off by Naruto and his other friends.

'Well looks like we're doing a mix of Sasori and Deidara's likes, I guess Konan managed to make them agree to it.' Sakura thought. Thank god, the two artists constantly bicker over which is better, long-lasting beauty, or the dazzle of beauty before disappearing. Konan on the other hand preferred Origami, and was the barrier between the two from killing each other over their ideas.

"We're going to hand out the clay and rods so the puppets can move after drying, the best pieces will be picked out and put up on the display case outside. You only have a limited time, if you take too long you're piece will not be put up no matter how good it is." Sasori finished off, proving the class that he hated waiting and everyone has to hurry.

"After you're pieces are chosen, you may paint it if you want." Konan added. An idea popped up in Sakura's head and she started sketching out the ideas on a piece of paper. When the clay was handed she heard Karin yell "I'm gonna make Sasuke-kun, and since I'm _so_ talented, my piece will definitely make it up there." Sakura snickered when she heard Deidara mutter "Yeah right, un."

Sakura stretched out her arms before molding the clay. She made two pairs of small arms and entwined the fingers with two of them, so it seemed like the two figures were holding hands once she attached them together. Then she made two pairs of legs and two bodies, everyone could tell one was a girl and the other was a boy.

She connected the pieces together with movable rods before making the heads. She carefully molded the facial features of each head before making the hair styles. One looked suspiciously like a chicken's ass, while the other one flowed down to the tips of the figure's shoulder.

When she was done, it turned out to be her holding hands with Sasuke, just like the picture she drew yesterday. Each feature of the figure looked exactly like them and the clothing and hair looked natural, unlike some students who made human figures who's clothes looked too tight or the hair too stiff.

"DONE! SEE MY _BEAUTIFUL_ MASTERPIECE OF SASUKE-KUN!" Karin all but whispered, proudly, breaking Sakura's look of admiration on her just finished piece.

Sakura and the teachers blanched when they saw Karin's figurine. It looked nothing like Sasuke, in fact it doesn't even look human. The arms were droopy and the hair was too long. It wobbled slightly on it's too-thin legs and the face, Sakura almost lost her breakfast when she saw the face. It was horribly disfigured and looked nothing like Sasuke.

 **'Now who's the one with talent.'** Inner Sakura snickered. Sakura looked from her piece to Karin's 'Masterpiece', when compared it was obvious that Sakura's Sasuke beat Karin's Sasuke by a long shot, in fact Sakura heard Sasori muttering that her piece was 200% better than that horrifying, shameful work of art.

"Ok, time's up, we'll be choosing the one's that will dry and be put onto display after they're painted." Konan announced to the class, Sakura waited patiently as she watched her piece get picked out along with a intricate dragon (made by Hyuuga Neji), a petite girl holding a flower (Hinata made this one) and a display of weapons made to look like it was being thrown on a target (duh, of course Tenten made it).

"Now this kind of clay will dry in less than a day, un. So the chosen students can paint them tomorrow in art, un. The bell is about to ring, class in dismissed! Un." Deidara said.

Sakura heard Karin screeching about her work not being chosen, and how Sakura's work looked nothing like Sasuke. She sighed as she went to the cafeteria, 'Great, prepare for ultimate-get-humiliated-by-redhaired-slut period.' She thought bitterly as she opened the heavy metal doors and sat down in her usual spot.

* * *

 **I was about to end it here, but I decided not to so, enjoy my first ever 3000 word story guys, ^^**

* * *

Sasuke walked into the cafeteria after finishing AP History with Asuma, he spotted a blob of pink and walked over to it. When he neared the blob of pink he saw it was with a red-haired person, great his #1 stalker was there personally torturing his friend.

' _Oi teme where are you going?'_ a certain blonde telepathically spoke to him. ' _Usuratonkachi, where the hell do you think I'm going?'_ Sasuke thought to Naruto, annoyed. ' _Uh to get ramen?'_ Naruto asked.

Sasuke mentally facepalmed, ' _No you idiot, you're the one who gets ramen, not me. Hn, you know what I'm not even going to talk about it.'_ he thought back to Naruto. He broke out of the conversation when he heard a loud _SLAP!_

He looked to see where the sound came from and saw Karin's hand up in the air while Sakura was clutching her cheek. "Look you ugly freak, I told you three times already, stay away from _my_ Sasuke-kun!" Karin screeched to Sakura. Sasuke clenched his hand and his Sharingan began to swirl, but he stopped when he saw Sakura clench her hand into a fist and brought it up into an uppercut, effectively hitting Karin and causing her to fly up, landing on her rear.

"Listen to _me_ you damn slut, stop calling Sasuke yours, did I not warn you that he's not some property of yours, he's a living being also." Sakura's eyes flashed in rage, but she wasn't finished yet, oh she was far from being finished. "I told you this once already, stop stalking him, let him choose someone who he truly loves, and excuse me for having pink hair but this is natural. Compared to your ugly hairstyle at least mine's is better, and I bet you a hundred dollars that you dyed your hair," She pulled Karin's hair into her fist, "Your hair doesn't feel natural, it's bleached. Besides I'm gonna say this for the final time, leave Sasuke _alone,_ and also, _thanks alot_ for dumping your salad on me." Sakura finished off by pointing to the pieces of lettuce stuck in her hair, before letting go of Karin and stalking off to the bathroom.

Sasuke looked at the pink haired girl, amusement glinting in his onyx eyes. 'Still the same as usual, you and your hot temper, Sakura...' he thought, he was about to walk to Naruto's table when a certain bruised up red-head came up to him, crocodile tears shining in her eyes. "Sasuke-kun, that nasty witch beat me up." she whined. "Hn, suck it up, you were the one who dumped your lunch on her." He said before leaving a furious Karin behind.

* * *

Sakura sighed before cleaning out all the lettuce in her hair, thank god the ugly bitch didn't put any dressing in her salad. "Hey you need help, new girl?" a voice broke through her thoughts. It was Tenten and behind her stood a fiddling Hinata, "That was some nice moves there, no one has ever stood up against her except for me and Ino, even Hinata did once, but that was indirectly." Tenten smiled and held up her hands for a handshake. Sakura shook her hands and said "It was easy, she's weak but she uses her status to take advantage of others."

Hinata piped up "Oh...u-uhm... S-Sakura-san, do you w-want to...s-sit with us?" Sakura's eyes widened before she smiled. "Un **(1),** sure! Oh, and by the way, you guys know Ino?"

"Y-yes, she's one of our friends." Hinata stuttered. Tenten smirked slightly "Welcome to our group, Sakura." Sakura smirked back and with that the threesome exited the bathroom. They walked into the cafeteria and sat in one of the larger tables, Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Ino.

"Ino-pig, how long was it when I last saw you!" She happily said before Ino tackled her into a hug. "If I remember it was about a year, Billboard brow." Ino said teasingly. "Sorry, that I had to leave you with those ugly sluts back in Leaf Academy, but Kaa-san and Tou-san refused for me to go back." Ino apologized.

"No worries, after all we're in the same school now." Sakura replied, taking in the apology. She was about to open her mouth to say something else, when Ino smiled creepily and elbowed Sakura teasingly "Ne, ne Sakura, isn't that the Sasuke- _kun_ , you used to talk about~" She said. Sakura turned red and said "Yeah, but we're not that close anymore." She quickly denied Ino's question and somehow found her anmitsu dessert **(2)** more interesting than Ino's stare.

'This year's gonna be such a pain in the ass.' She sighed, ignoring Ino's complaint of her being so quiet all of a sudden.

* * *

 _Un- means yup or yes in a way (So basically Deidara was saying yeah at the end of his sentences)_

 _Anmitsu-_ _a Japanese dessert that has been popular for many decades. It is made of small cubes of agar jelly, a white translucent jelly made from red algae. The agar is dissolved with water to make the jelly._

 **Yeah** , **yeah, yeah I know I repeated the "interesting" year quote thing alot but it's gonna stop, promise lol.**

 **Anyways, R &R guys, PS I might be updating a little slower though, sorry. Ja!**


	6. Pranking The Slut

**Back again, and just a little side note, I will be updating slower, sorry. Schoolwork's catching up on me. -_-**

 **Disclaimer: Hn, I don't own Naruto...Usuratonkachi (-JK on that joke)**

 **Waiting for You**

* * *

Sasuke poked his bento, boredly, with his chopsticks. Naruto gave him a random look ' _You're thinking about Sakura-chan, aren't you~'_ a huge cheeky smirk crept on Naruto's face. ' _Shut up, don't want to talk about it, dobe'_ Sasuke looked at him irritably. He saw a flash of pink out of the corner of his eyes, and saw Sakura sitting with those girls who're probably the only one's who would go against Karin and at the same time, not like him for his looks and status.

He had a strange feeling, almost like he wanted to stand up and drag Sakura to sit with him, but he shook off the thought and took another bite of his bento. ' _Oi, teme, did you see the new clay figures drying on the stand today? One of them looked like you and Sakura-chan.'_ Naruto gave Sasuke a mischevious look and thought ' _I bet you Sakura-chan made it, hahaha looks like you got a new fangirl~'_

"Dobe, shut up, she's not my fangirl and I don't want to talk right now." Sasuke said aloud to Naruto, before shifting his eyes to glance at Sakura, she was laughing at something while the Hyuuga girl, Hinata or something, was blushing furiously and shaking her head like she was in denial. He took a thoughtful bite out of his bento before he set down his chopsticks and put away his bento.

"Where are you going Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked. "Tch none of your business." Sasuke replied curtly before walking out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Naruto watched curiously at Sasuke as he walked away before noticing a bright flash of red follow him. "Aww great, Karin-baka is stalking him again." he groaned, and stood up. He dumped his empty instant ramen cup before running over to Sakura's table.

"Ano, Sakura-chan, could you come with me for a sec?" He asked, before shifting his eyes to a very red Hinata. 'She's so cute, I kinda like her." He thought.

"Uh... sure Naruto. What do you want?" Sakura asked, breaking Naruto out of his thoughts on Hinata. "Uh I saw Sasuke-teme leave the cafeteria and Karin-baka went to follow him, I want you and your friends to team up with me and bring her down. I know she's my cousin and all, but DAMN she's an annoying brat." Naruto said to Sakura.

The entire table, minus Hinata, smirked evilly and started looking at each other, "Fine, I accept, but don't you dare get us in trouble." Sakura replied, raising her hand to shake Naruto's hand.

'Oh this was going to be good.' Naruto thought evilly, that stupid cousin of his was finally gonna get it. "YOSH! Let's get going then, we have plenty of time left since we have a free period after this." Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Un! That stupid slut will finally stop chasing after Sasuke-san and Neji-kun!" TenTen said loudly, of course she would get revenge on Karin, that idiot of a girl was always chasing after the good looking guys, especially Neji and Sasuke. Although Sasuke got more of her attention since Neji was dating TenTen already.

The group set out to find an empty classroom and to prepare for their masterplan on getting revenge on Karin.

* * *

"Hn, Karin stop following me you know I noticed you following me the moment I stepped out of the cafeteria." Sasuke deadpanned before turning around.

Karin pouted "Awww... Sasuke-kun I just wanted to...er.. show you my beautiful work of art." Before Sasuke could even reply, she dragged him towards the art classroom, where her "work of art" was drying.

"Tch, Karin let go of me." Sasuke said curtly, gritting his teeth in frustration, he was about to walk away when his sharp eyes caught something. He turned around and saw a little figurine holding hands with another small figurine, he walked closer, ignoring Karin's protests and examined the two statues.

It was definitely him, holding hands with Sakura. His mind flashed back to the picture Sakura posted on her bulletin board, it was definitely her's.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Karin screeeched, holding out her statue, "Look I made a figure of you~~" She said in a sickly sweet voice. Sasuke inwardly winced (because Uchiha's don't wince in front of people, duh), it looked nothing like him, hell it looked like an alien instead of a human. He heard his inner demon growl out, noticing his mistake of calling himself a human. Of course he wasn't human, he was a vampire.

"Hn." he grunted, before turning around and walking away. Then he heard a loud "OI! You ugly slut, get over here, we found Sasuke's sweaty jersey." Sasuke abruptly turned around, seeing a bun headed girl waving a slightly damp jersey and a very excited Karin running over.

His eyes widened slightly, his jersey was still in his messenger bag and the bag itself was slung on his shoulder, there was no way that girl could've gotten her hands on it. Then he sighed before activating his Sharingan, he checked the jersey, Tonton?, was waving. It read Uzumaki 10 (A/N: You see the 10 there?There's a very familiar resemblance. *wink**wink*), but of course no one could tell it was the dobe's, besides him.

"TenTen, hurry! Before she comes too close." His sharp ears caught Sakura's voice in a wireless headset on TenTen's ears. Before he could even blink, TenTen was gone, leaving a very pissed off Karin still chasing her.

"Tch." He walked off, but a small voice in his head told him to follow, because things were about to get interesting. He listened to the voice and used his vampiric speed to hide himself while easily catching up to TenTen. He then saw TenTen toss the shirt to a tall platinum blonde, before she pulled out a set of water ballons tossing them at Karin and then resuming to follow the blonde.

He smirked slightly when he heard Karin screeching about how her make-up was messed up. This was going to be fun.

* * *

"Chocolate Buns, here, mission part 1 accomplished, Mindful Blonde approaching." TenTen spoke in her headset.

"All right, Pink Petals is in place." Sakura replied back, standing near the corner of the hallway, holding a bucket of water.

"Orange fox and Lavender Heiress is also in place." Naruto said, as he and Hinata were next to the door with balloons filled with ketchup and a bucket full of feathers.

"Mindful Blonde, approaching Pink Petals, positions everyone." Ino said, as she sprinted even faster, her vision tilting as she made a sharp turn before throwing the damp jersey to Sakura.

A streak of red appeared and Sakura quickly splashed the entire bucket onto Karin, then breaking into a sprint with Ino and TenTen behind.

"Pink Petals, mission part 2 complete, moving to part 3. Positions everyone." Sakura spoke into her headset. She heard a loud screech of protest and smirked slightly, the bitch was gonna get it now. She's going to get a taste of her own medicene and it's going to be a very interesting sight to see.

She ran even faster when she heard loud clacking of Karin's heels following them. How the hell this girl was able to run in them, she had no idea.

She streaked past dozens of doors before running into Room 7 along with TenTen and Ino. "Ready and FIRE!" She yelled as Karin rushed into the room. Naruto and Hinata quickly launched their "weapons" onto Karin, dousing her with staining ketchup and itchy feathers.

"UGH! YOU STUPID BASTARDS! Look what you did to my clothes! They're designer, you idiots. Now you will PAY, I will Tell MY PRECIOUS SASUKE-KUN." She yelled Sasuke-kun loudly on purpose, before bursting out into fake tears.

"Wow, Karin-baka, I never knew you were _this_ pathetic." Naruto said, "Sasuke-teme will never help you, you ugly slut of a cousin."

"Yeah that is true." All the girls piped up. "Hn, that was interesting," a new voice appeared.

"Oi Sasuke-teme you actually came." Naruto said, grinning widely.

"Nice to see Prince Emo here." TenTen said smirking a little, she shifted her glance at the redhead who's lip was trembling (In a very unconvincing way, mind you.) All the girls sighed while Naruto sweatdropped when Karin burst into another round of crocodile tears, jumping onto her "precious" Sasuke-kun.

'Oh boy this was going to take awhile' Sakura thought, watching Sasuke push Karin off.

* * *

 **Hey guys, just saying I will now probably be updating every Friday or on the weekends. Just saying, anyways R &R, JA!**


	7. Finished Art

**Yo I'm back with a new chapter, since I ha** **ve nothing to say, let's get on with it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Hn.**

* * *

Sasuke pushed away a very dirty and (fake) crying Karin. He gave a small smirk towards the group that had ranked the annoying stalker.

'Nice _work dobe,'_ he thought to the fox faced teen, ' _The stalker had to get a taste o_ _f her own medicine. Finally you did something useful'_ His smirk grew wider and his fangs poked out slightly.

' _Hey, I'm not useless, I may be...somewhat dense, but I hate Karin-Baka like you do. At least your not related to her, teme'_ Naruto gave Sasuke a dirty look, the girls sweat dropped at the two glaring boys and one sniffling Karin on the floor.

The moment was ruined when the bell rang signaling for the next class. Sakura and her new friends ran towards the cafeteria to pick up their bags, while Naruto and Sasuke left the room and headed towards their next class. Karin... She just sat on the floor fuming, until the janitor came and thought she was garbage and threw her in the dumpster...

Sasuke parted ways with Naruto and headed into AP chemistry taught by Mitarashi Anko. When he entered the room. He chose to sit next to Sakura, who was currently drawing another one of her pictures, her short bubblegum colored hair blocking her view of him.

Sasuke peered at her picture and smiled inwardly (Uchihas do not smile in public, Hn) It was a redrawn piece of the picture Sasuke gave back to her two days ago. This piece was even better, with shading and slight tints of color currently being added to it.

"LISTEN UP MAGGOTS!" Anko's voice boomed, "Today, we'll be starting a project, I will put you into groups. And you will NOT complain over who you have as a partner."

Groans and squeals erupted from the classroom. Many fan girls were fighting over who got Sasuke while other guys were grumbling about how they don't have a choice with their partner.

"QUIET!" Anko yelled, instantly silencing the class. "Now the partners are...

Wakana Ami and Shiruzai Miyuka

TenTen and Neji

Tegumi Akito and Soma Kukai

Yamanaka Ino and Sai

Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku no Temari..."

The list went on until Anko reached up to Sasuke's name.

"Uchiha Sasuke... And... Haruno Sakura."

Glares were thrown at Sakura and screeches of complaint filled the class and Sakura hung her head in embarrassment.

Why... Kami... Why did Anko have to choose Sasuke out of all the students...

"SILENCE YOU INSOLENT FOOLS!" Anko yelled, "Now the project will be due after 2 weeks, the topic is on the Atomic Theory. Do NOT hand it in late or you'll be finding yourself with an ugly zero. Got it?"

"Yes, Anko-sensei." The class grumbled as the bell rang for dismissal.

Sakura quickly stood up and ran towards home room to pick up her coat. Once doing so she slid into her red coat and ran towards home,wishing that Sasuke wouldn't catch up to her. As she neared her home, she caught a splotch of ebony hair in the group of students walking near her and she took a deep breath before taking a huge leap and sprinted off even faster towards home

Instead of taking her time to open the front door with her keys, Sakura jumped over her fence with agility and entered her backyard. Shimmying up the tree she took a large leap toward her open balcony door and somersaulted into her room.

She stood up quickly and was about to slide her balcony door close, but a certain ebony haired teen's foot caught the door.

"I knew you were going to run off." He said monotonously. Sakura sighed and flopped onto her bed, mumbling "Sasuke... Please just leave me alone..."

Sasuke smirked slightly and replied "Aa... Fine, but only if you lend me a copy of your notes, I need to compare them for Anko's project, partner." He teased a very irritated Sakura.

Sakura threw a stapled copy of her notes before giving Sasuke a dirty look, "You got your notes, now get out please."

Sasuke turned around and walked out of her room, jumping off the balcony and disappeared. Sakura sighed and looked at her most recent picture of him and herself. That was a long time ago... She wished Sasuke wouldn't have changed so much from before, sure his personality still retained some of his old self but his appearance had matured and so did his personality.

She sighed before sitting up, getting ready to do homework...

* * *

The Next Day... Art Class...

Sasuke had magically transferred to her class... Great how could this day get any better, oh wait! It never even started out good, and here she was sitting next to a very arrogant Sasuke.

Ignoring Karin's piercing glares, Sakura gently took her figurine from the drying table and pulled out her set of paint.

She carefully painted out different shades of varying colors making the two figurines look like they were under the sun. She pressed the paintbrush on one of the Sasuke figurine's eye and colored it with a deep shade of onyx, with a dot of white to make his eyes look like it was glowing.

Suddenly a loud screech, abruptly stopped Sakura's stroke and messed up small detail of Sasuke's hair. "SASUKE-KUN LOOK! I made you look even better?" Karin all but whispered.

Sasuke inwardly cringed at the statue, besides it's deformed form the new colors made it even more horrifying. The hair was an ugly brown-black, the skin was too pale even for his standards. The clothes were a puke green and the pants were a neon yellow, Sasuke saw Sakura make a disgusted face before she made her final stroke, finishing her project.

"I'm done, Konan-sensei." She said, raising her hand. Karin yelled in protest, something about her Sasuke being better. Konan took the statue carefully and said "Amazing details, Sakura, you'll get an A+. Nice job." Konan set the finished statue into the display case and waited for Deidara and Sasori to take the other chosen statues.

Sasuke smirked slightly at the little figurines, before he heard a smash. Karin had broken the display case and was about to reach in and smash Sakura's statues. His eyes widened and immediately he unconsciously used his vampire speed and caught Karin's arm.

"Stop trying to get my attention and ruining other people's lives, you useless stalker." He hissed angrily.

"Karin, go to the principal's office now." Konan said sternly, already reaching for the broom to clean up the shattered glass. Karin protested, but was stopped when Sasori dragged her towards the office.

Finally...

* * *

 **Ok short chapter, but it'll be better, anyways R &R. Ja!**


	8. Helping a Friend In Need

**Hey :D I'm back, sorry for the slow updates I was watching Attack On Titan and some of its parodies and gifs. I was laughing so hard at some of them, anyways let's get to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Nien, I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Watching Karin disappear along with Sasori, Sakura sighed and watched Konan pull Sasuke away and talk to him quietly, she heard little pieces of it and could tell it was something about vampires.

"...Warning you...Itachi...not happy...don't...use...powers again...it?" Konan finished sternly and Sasuke only rolled his eyes and walked back to his seat.

He seemed pissed and his fangs were slowly pushing out of his gums, Sakura decided to poke him on his shoulder.

"What?" He hissed angrily, Sakura shifted slightly away from him.

"Er...your fangs are sticking out in broad daylight...it's a good thing you're sitting in the corner..." She managed to say before edging even farther away from him.

He sighed and ran a hand through his ebony locks, retracting his fangs quickly and muttered an apology towards her. He pulled out a small booklet and opened it. It was filled with small sketches and designs of both weaponry and people in different positions.

He had notes scribbled on the bottom, making it seem like he was making up new moves with chakra and taijutsu. From her perspective, he most likely did because Sasuke wasn't the type to doodle and jot down notes.

Sakura moved slightly closer and saw one of the moves he drew out, it was a person doing a front flip with two katanas in hand, the two blades charged with electricity.

"Hm... Nice drawings, Sasuke." She said, Sasuke merely grunted and continued to sketch and write down moves till the bell rang for the next class.

* * *

Sakura settled down in her new seat next to Hinata, as she took a small bite of her bento.

Hinata was blushing and fingering a small card in her hand, as she quietly stuttered some words out.

"S-Sakura-Chan...d-do you know w-who put this o-on my locker..?" She asked, handing Sakura the letter and she read it quickly and it said:

'Yo, Hina-chan, I really really like you, hope you also like me too. Meet me at Ichiraku's tonight at 5, my treat. -The Orange Hokage'

Sakura sweat dropped, could this be more blunt and obvious. It was definitely Naruto, or favorite idiot of Konoha High.

"Uh... Ehehehe... Let's just say it's a certain guy with blondehairblueeyeswantstobehokagenamedNaruto..." Sakura said in one breath and quickly gulped a deep breath of air.

"E-eh? S-sona(1)..." Hinata stuttered, blushing about 300 shades redder than before, if that was even possible.

"Ohoh, looks like Hina-chan finally had her dreams become reality." Ino said with a snicker. Hinata began to shudder slightly.

"Oh no! Our poor innocent Hina-chan's gonna be eaten by the big bad Naruto-kun!" Tenten teased Hinata, she obviously couldn't take it anymore and fainted right on the spot.

"Uh... I think you guys took it too far..." Sakura said, sweat dropping even more.

"Nuuuuuu! My Hina-chan! She's not dead is she?! Oi! Oi! Hinata are you alive?!" Naruto appeared out of nowhere and started shaking Hinata making her blush even more, UNCONSCIOUSLY, how the hell does this girl do it?

"Baka!" Sakura said punching Naruto hard, making him splat face first onto the floor. "Of course she's alive, you idiot, she just fainted from that obvious love letter you gave her, Aho(2)!"

"Dobe..." Sasuke muttered, shoving his hands into his pocket and walking away, ignoring Naruto's cries of help as he was beaten up by Sakura.

* * *

Sitting down and watching Naruto drag his bruised body towards the table, Sasuke glared at Naruto's stupidity and then bit into one of his sashimi slices. Savoring the taste of raw meat, Sasuke suddenly smelled blood, a familiar one that had hints of strawberry and cherry blossoms infused in her scent.

It was Sakura's blood, when he looked over, he saw that one of Karin's clones had decided to scratch her face, causing her to bleed from the cuts on her skin.

'Crap, why does she have to get assaulted by those sluts now.' Sasuke thought frantically, at the moment, he was low on chakra after training with Naruto earlier in the morning. He craved for blood since he had to quickly regenerate chakra.

'Quick, think tomatoes, not blood, tomatoes, yes tomatoes, delicious juicy tomatoes...' He thought trying to ignore the overwhelming scent of Sakura's blood.

Sadly more of Karin's stupid clones came and jabbed their nails into Sakura's arm, 'No no no, not blood, NOT BLOOD, tomatoes, tomatoes, tomatoes, TOMATOES!' Sasuke chanted frantically in his mind as his fangs involuntarily elongated and he began to twitch uncontrollably.

"You BASTARDS, get away from me!" Sakura yelled as she elbowed Karin's clones and did a spinning kick, knocking all of them off their feet. She dumped her leftover lunch on them and stalked away.

Sasuke took a deep breath, thanking kami, that she was gone as his fangs slowly retracted. He wanted to help her, but when he needed blood he was forced not to, or he could make things worse.

He quietly slipped his unfinished bento into his messenger bag and exited the cafeteria, walking into the hallway, hoping he could drink a pouch of blood before the bell rang.

He heard quiet sniffling, almost impossible to hear if you were a human. He smelled Sakura's scent again and knew that it was her. He cautiously hoped that he wouldn't change into his true form, especially not in front of Sakura.

Walking near her, he saw that she was leaning on the lockers, her bangs hiding her eyes. Blood and tears trickled down her face, Sasuke exhaled harshly, trying to ignore his craving for blood at the moment.

"Sakura... Are you ok...?" Sasuke asked quietly, trying to suppress his inner demon, who was trying to break free of the chains bounding it.

"Ho? The great Uchiha Sasuke's asking me I'm ok? HA! I must be dreaming." Sakura said bitterly, facing him and then glaring at him with puffy eyes.

The scratches on her arm and face were deep and they trickled down her face, plopping onto the ground. Sasuke desperately needed blood and he wasn't about to bite Sakura anytime soon.

"Just... Leave me alone... Ever since I met you, those assholes won't leave me alone and thinks that you like me." She said angrily, before adding a quiet, "As if you will ever like someone like me..." Unfortunately since Sasuke was a vampire, he could hear it quite clearly.

He was about to retort, when something inside of him jolted, he was losing hold of his inner demon. Sakura briskly walked away, but Sasuke caught up instantly, pulling her in but then backing away.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked now curious, at his sudden reaction. He was clutching his head and shuddered slightly, when he looked up, Sakura saw that his eyes were crimson, not the Sharingan, but pure crimson.

"Stay...away from me... I need blood... I'm low on chakra..." He managed to whisper, shakily pulling out a pouch of blood. Before he could even bite into it, he lost control of his inner demon.

He gasped slightly, dropping his pouch of blood as he started to morph into his true form. Sakura watched in horror as he changed into his monstrous form, she wasn't ready for this, not since the time when he saved her from death.

Sickening crunching sounds echoed through the hall as he sprouted his wings. Gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut, Sasuke managed to suppress some of the pain, but he collapsed and was immediately unconscious.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, managing to pull him and his belongings up the school roof, thank god they had free period after the bell and the fact that they were one floor below the roof.

Putting her hand on his forehead, Sakura noticed that he wasn't sick (of course,he's a vampire -_-) but he was sweating profusely and took in harsh breaths. Biting open a blood bag and ignoring the sickening metallic taste, Sakura trickled a fourth of the pouch into Sasuke's mouth and tilted his chin back to make him swallow.

Color returned to his pale clay-grey skin as Sakura managed to pour in the rest of the pouch, little by little, into Sasuke's mouth. He stopped shuddering and his breathing became even, Sakura wished that he was human so it would be easier to check his pulse and see if he was ok.

Unfortunately he's a vampire, and vampire's have no pulse...sigh...why did kami have to make this so hard...

* * *

 **(1) Sona- No way**

 **(2) Aho- Fool**

 **Ok this chapters done, moving onto the next weeks chapter lol XD. R &R guys, Ja! Ps I decided that, the reviews I get will mark how many words I write, so each review would be 100 words, so since I have 2 reviews so far, that would be 200 words then... You guys better review or it'll be a short chapter next week hehehe...**


	9. Bonding and Kindness

**Hey sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter, but I still barely get reviews, I mean come on I have 800 (almost up to 900) hits and I still get 2 reviews lol.**

 **Ps. Early chapter as a present for all of you. Merry X-mas!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...Burns up in Amaterasu flames...**

* * *

Sakura wiped away some of the sweat that beaded Sasuke's forehead, he was still slightly low on chakra and needed some more blood, but at the moment Karin was also prowling around the school.

 **That's not good...Slutty** **redhead** **is coming to get us...** Inner Sakura said.

'Where the hell were you all this time?!' Sakura mentally exclaimed to her inner.

 **What?! I was on vacation, excuse me but even inners need a vacation!** Inner Sakura retorted.

'You know what, forget what I just said, it's useless to argue with you!' Sakura said and pushed away her inner.

Nudging Sasuke a little, she whispered "Sasuke... Sasuke... Wake up, hurry up!" Sasuke's eyelids fluttered open slightly and he groaned before sitting up slightly, wincing and cursing.

"What the hell happened?" He asked quietly, before Sakura could reply, he noticed that his skin tone was a familiar clay grey, although it was slightly paler than usual.

"Never mind," he mumbled and ran a hand through his pale blue hair, Sakura just awkwardly glanced at him and stood up. Luckily they were behind the elevator room (A/N: The little room where they maintain the elevator and use it to fix the elevator or replace it with a new one.) so when the entrance door to the roof burst open no one saw them.

"SASUKE-KUN! OH SASUKE~~" An annoyingly high pitched voice screeched, obviously it was Karin. Sakura cursed under her breath and edged away from the entrance, Sasuke was still slightly dazed and was low on chakra, so he barely managed to stand up.

"Sasuke... Could you fly us out of here, if we get caught who knows what will happen?" Sakura whispered urgently. Sasuke only sighed quietly and replied "I could, but I'm low on chakra, it doesn't really matter to flying normally but I can't fly properly with another person with me without chakra..."

Then Sakura remembered in biology, Kurenai-sensei had handed out a bag of blood for them to study and Sakura snuck an extra one in her bag to study at home. She quickly pulled it out and shoved it towards Sasuke.

"Hurry up and finish it, stupid Karin's coming closer!" She said, while listening to Karin's ever closer voice. Sasuke took it and bit into it viciously, gulping down the blood as quick as he could, strength surged through him as his bloodthirsty urges had become harder to control.

Finishing the blood and wiping his mouth he handed Sakura the empty bag and pulled her into an awkward embrace. Running towards the edge of the building he swooped into the air and flew off into the clouds, making it hard for anyone to see them.

They finally reached the Uchiha Manor and Sasuke dived down to land, he let go of Sakura and walked inside, unconsciously trying to suppress his inner demon. Especially with the extra blood he had just consumed, it was harder, his fangs had already elongated to the point where it was freakishly close to his chin, much to his frustration and embarrassment.

"Ano... Sasuke?" Sakura asked timidly backing away from the very frustrated and monstrous looking teen.

"What?!" He growled out, flashing her a glare, forgetting the fact that she had helped him regain chakra.

"Uh... I'm going to call the school, and give them an excuse why we'll be skipping school, ok?" Before Sasuke could even reply, she dashed off, hoping to escape him at the moment.

* * *

With Sakura outside, Sasuke let out a sigh and massaged his temples, it wasn't helping that his school uniform was ripped and he looked absolutely horrifying (not in the girly manner like "OMG my make-up makes me look horrifying" lol Sasuke doesn't do that haha).

Sakura came back and said "Tsunade-sama said it was ok for us to skip the last class..." She trailed off when she saw Sasuke just sitting there, not even paying attention. Instead he looked exhausted and kept touching his shoulder blades where his large wings rested.

Sakura knew these "symptoms" or so she called them. Studying with Tsunade-sama had given Sakura the ability to figure out what the person's problem was by inspecting symptoms and movement.

Sasuke was suffering from sore muscles and stress, something commonly found with people who carries heavy loads for extended periods of time, well...in his case it was his overly heavy wings...eheh *sweatdrop*

Sakura walked over to him and waved a hand in front of his face, "Earth to Uchiha!" She said and Sasuke's seemingly glazed eyes snapped back into reality.

"Hm...?" He mumbled quietly, Sakura giggled at him, he still had retained some of the childhood cuteness especially when he was confused or tired.

She gently put her hands on his shoulder blades and massaged it gently, Sasuke let out a small sigh of relief and arched out his back slightly. Sakura smiled gently, but noticed how his muscles where stiff and slightly swollen.

She ushered him to lay down on the couch and continued to massage his shoulders, until she noticed that he had fallen asleep. She studied his face and noticed how peaceful he looked, even though he was still stuck in his true form.

Without his usual smirk or emotionless facade, he looked younger while he slept. His lips were curved into a tiny smile as he mumbled "Arigatou... Saku..." Sakura grinned and draped a blanket on him, and walked to the kitchen to prepare some food.

* * *

Sasuke awoke to a delicious aroma and sat up slowly, noticing how his shoulders weren't sore anymore. 'Oh...right... Sakura had massaged them for me...' His face turned slightly pink at the thought of it, he shook off the uncomfortable feeling and stood up, walking to the kitchen.

Sakura was standing there, setting down a platter of sushi, humming a tune, before looking up. "Oh Sasuke-kun you woke up." She said her lips curving up into a wide grin.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, eyeing the plates of food on the table. He wasn't especially hungry but he knows that Sakura was a good cook if she didn't stuff it with an insane amount of disgusting herbs.

Sakura had made small platters of his favorite food and had set down a small cup of blood, knowing that he shouldn't consume too much blood.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably and looked away, his cheeks turning slightly pink, but barely. Sakura smiled and said "Seriously? The Uchiha Sasuke I know isn't shy about a friend helping him." She gently pushed him onto a chair and handed him a pair of chopsticks.

"Itedakimasu" they both said quietly and dug in. Sasuke's eyes widened, Sakura's cooking was delicious, even better than Mebuki-san's. He gulped down the cup of blood and took quick bites from different platters, it tasted amazing.

Sakura grinned and took a small bite of her bowl of rice, she quickly finished and cleared up the plates and put them in the sink, Sasuke stood up and mumbled "Gouchasousama." and he put his own plates in the sink.

Working up the courage he said "Sakura, I can't come to school tomorrow...could you tell Tsunade, that I'm...er...sick..." He looked away and his cheeks were tinted pink again, as Sakura giggled and said "Sure."

"Thank you..." He said quietly and walked out of the room. He had completely forgotten that his inner demon was still fighting against the chains bounding it in, but he had managed to keep it suppressed.

Silently he sat on his bed and pulled out his project rubric, studying it closely, he heard the front door close and he stood up seeing a note on the living room table and no sight of Sakura.

Reading the note it said:

 _Sasuke-kun, I made some extra food for you in the fridge, and there's a package on the dining table I left for you. Uh.. This might sound awkward, but good luck on...eheh turning back to normal..._

 _-Sakura_

Sasuke smiled softly and went to the dining table to pick up the package. Opening it, he saw the picture Sakura had drawn, fully colored and complete. There was also some school notes for the next week, in case Sasuke would miss school for the week.

He picked up the package and walked into his room, sighing slightly. Sakura was turning him soft, he better not be falling for her... Or is he...

* * *

 **Ok done, kinda has some fluff, but I love torturing poor Sasucakes lol, makes things more interesting. Anyways, R &R Ja!**


	10. A New Friend and New Power

**I seriously have nothing to say, so let's get to it XD.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto own not do I (lol)**

* * *

It took Sasuke 5 days to turn back to his normal form, FIVE days. He had spent his time studying the notes Sakura had given him, or concentrating on restraining his inner demon.

He hadn't slept well at all, and the stupid myth about vampires being nocturnal was just a lie. He had dark circles under his eyes but at least the after effects weren't that bad... He just had a strange mark at the base of his neck, and since he didn't want to waste chakra on it, he just left it there.

He was walking to school when a certain redhead and purple head tried to attack him. He burst out in a sprint and wasn't looking in front of him, when he crashed into something pink.

"Agh! What the hell!" The pink thing he bumped into yelled, it was Sakura...woops...

"Hn, no time to explain." Sasuke said quickly and dragged her by the arm and ran to school, leaving an extremely pissed Karin and Ami behind.

* * *

"Waaaaahh!" Sakura yelled as she literally flew behind Sasuke because of his speed. "What the hell are you doing Sasuke! LET GO OF ME!" She yelled out, clenching her hand into a fist.

She slammed her fist into Sasuke's face and they both flew back several feet.

"Tch...kuso...what was that for?!" Sasuke asked angrily, his eyes flashing crimson.

"Well I'm sorry because you're the one who crashed into me and then started to drag me to school for NO DAMN REASON!" She yelled back, turning around her heels and stormed towards the school gates.

Sasuke sighed heavily and ran a hand through his ebony locks, he quickly walked to the school gates, only to be bombarded by fangirls.

"Sasuke-kun what happened to your face?"

"Oh Sasuke-sama, I bet you it was that ugly Sakura witch!"

"How dare she, I'll teach her a lesson!"

Sasuke ignored all the comments and just pushed through his fangirls, walking towards homeroom. Upon the way he stopped to inspect what happened to his face on a nearby mirror, there was an ugly bruise, turning purple and black, forming on his lower jaw.

Rubbing the bruise, he walked into homeroom, and sat next to Sakura, who was ignoring him and had her face buried in a medical book.

"You ugly freak, what did you do to Sasuke-sama!" Some girl who is Ami's friend screeched and slapped Sakura's book out of her grasp. "Look at what happened to his beautiful face! You should say sorry!" She pointed to Sasuke's bruised face.

"Sorry? I did it because he happened to drag me to school for no REASON, oh wait probably to run away from you stupid fangirls!" Sakura slammed the overturned book down, gathered her stuff to sit somewhere else.

"How dare you do that to me and in front of Sasuke-sama!" The weird girl said, and she stomped over, grabbing some of Sakura's hair and slapped her hard in the face.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he saw tears of not pain or sorrow, but tears of anger drip down Sakura's face. He ubruptly stood up and was about to pull the girl away, when Sakura grabbed the girl's hand and pulled it away from her hair. She then elbowed the girl in the face and kicked her in the gut, sending the girl a few feet back.

"You little bastard, I gave you a reason why I did that and you still can't get it through your small peabrain, get a real boyfriend and get a freaking LIFE!" Sakura seethed and sat down, shoving the book in front of her face, ending the fight and leaving a very surprised classroom and one amused teacher, namely called Kakashi, walking into the room.

* * *

The rest of the school was boring except for a new girl named Fujimori White, coming to her homeroom and some fangirls trying to claw out her eyes for bruising up Sasuke.

During lunch, the new girl was seated at their table eating her bento quietly, so Sakura decided to ask her if she liked Sasuke, just to check if she was another fangirl, just faking a façade.

"So... Your name is Fujimori White, right?" Sakura asked tentatively.

"Aa..." White replied, taking another bite of her bento calmly.

"So...do you like Sasuke, you know Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura asked inquiringly.

"No, why would I, our clans are distant relatives and I was once his adopted sister. Besides I'm not one of those stuck up losers." White said disgustingly and pointed at the horde of fangirls surrounding Sasuke.

"Phew, thank god, I thought you would be one of them and join us for reasons to keep in touch with Sasuke." Sakura said jokingly, as she opened up her own bento.

White chuckled quietly and said "You know his secret right?" Sakura's eyes widened and she thought ' _Does she mean about him being a vampire?!'_

White looked at Sakura's stunned reaction and grinned slightly, and said "So you know that he's one of those bloodsuckers."

"Uhm... Yeah... I found out when we were 9 years old...eheh..." Sakura said, laughing awkwardly, "So are you...uhm...one of them...?"

"Nope, just a normal person like you guys... Well not really... I'm trained to be a ninja and I have the gift of chakra...not very surprisingly..." White said bluntly as she closed her bento and took a bottle of something crimson colored.

"Here give this to Sasuke, he might need some, since he trains often and might be low on chakra." White handed Sakura the bottle.

"Is this you know... The drink his kind needs...to put it in a way...?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Kind of... To hide it, I mixed it with tomato juice, I think you know that he has a fetish of tomatoes right? Just saying if he needs to feed, try to give him something tomato related so he can keep his mind off of the thought of...the liquid...let's just call it that." White answered.

"Oh thanks for the tip, usually back when we were young we would sneak in a bag of the donated liquid, just in case he was low on chakra or needed the nourishment. Anyways, I'll give this to him as soon as those idiots leave." Sakura said, waving her hands when she saw Ino, Tenten and Hinata come.

"Oh I forgot, this is Ino, Tenten and Hinata." Sakura introduced White to her friends.

"No need, I met Ino and Hinata in clan meetings before and me and Tenten used to practice with weapons back when we were younger." White said, smirking slightly.

Sakura shuddered a little, she felt like White radiated this tomboy and cool aura and had more than a few similarities when her personality was compared to Sasuke's.

The group sat together and talked about some of the news in school today while eating their lunch until the bell rang and they split up to go to their next assigned periods of class.

* * *

Sakura took this chance to follow Sasuke, only to see him go up to the roof. She quietly used her acrobatic skills to follow him, clutching the plastic bottle tightly.

When she got to the top, she saw Sasuke talking to a strange creepy man, who freakishly resembled a snake or something of the sort, listening to them carefully, she caught almost the entire conversation.

"Sasuke-kun did the serum work after you finished suppressing your inner demon?" The strange man asked.

"Aa...it gave me a strange mark as an after effect." Sasuke responded cooly.

"That's good...you can change into your true form whenever you like...no after effects will happen and you won't need to change because of the lack of blood or blood overdose..." The strange man said cackling "Now we need you to take these daily...to enhance your strength...and to help you control the mark..." The man said as he handed Sasuke a scroll.

Sakura's eyes widened, that kind of scroll can only be activated with chakra and from the way they were talking, she could tell it had to do something with a syringe...not good.

She continued to listen to the conversation, learning that the man's name was Orochimaru, and that Sasuke had trained under him was to get strong... But his methods were illegal and went to the point where he was being used as a lab rat.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore, so she dropped the bottle, making it hit the floor with a loud _Clunk!_ and it rolled towards Sasuke. She took off running, to the exit, nonstop until she reached the girls bathroom and sat on the window sill thinking hard.

* * *

Sasuke heard a loud noise, and he turned around only to see a flash of pink disappear down the exit... Crap, Sakura was spying on him.

Walking towards where the loud noise was, he saw a bottle of crimson liquid. Picking it up and unscrewing the cap, he sniffed it. His eyes widened when he smelled the familiar scent of tomato juice mixed with blood, his adoptive sister used to make it for him. How did Sakura know about this mixture?

There was a little slip of paper taped onto the bottle and read, 'To: Sasuke, Tomato Boy From: White and Sakura'

So she did come back after training... Sasuke looked back, to see Orochimaru gone. Most likely to see what Kabuto was doing with the experiments.

Sasuke walked towards the exit, sipping the drink and letting the refreshing feeling overcome his senses, as he felt the mark on his neck pulse and spread.

He stopped and walked behind the exit, taking out his phone from his book bag and checked his reflection. His eyes widened when he saw flame shaped marks accentuate half of his face... No half of his body... One of his eyes had already turned a pale yellow with snake like slits as the pupil, the sclera was colored black instead of white.

So this was the curse mark Orochimaru was talking about, he felt his inner demon split, like pieces of it were attached to him when he needed to summon it. It felt relieving...in a very dark way... Sasuke smirked and curled his hand into a fist as dark thoughts were whispered into his mind.

He shoved them away, allowing the flame marks to recede back into the base of his neck and he walked back to the exit, ready to confront Sakura for spying on him.

* * *

 **Whew, extra long chapter, hoped you guys liked it lol XD So sorry about the sudden OC appearance, but I want to spice things up with my OC, her description will be posted on my profile later on.**

 **Anyways R &R Ja!**


	11. Trust me or Not?

**Happy New Years guys, let's get this story started XD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...derp...**

* * *

Sakura quickly walked down the hall to her next period classroom, she kept her mouth shut in a thin line, replaying the events in her mind.

Before she could reach the classroom, she was stopped by Sasuke, using his vampiric speed since the hallway was empty.

"Why were you spying?" He hissed out, gripping onto a familiar plastic bottle she dropped.

"Excuse me, but I was helping White deliver the bottle to you, and sorry to say I have to get to my next class, so MOVE." She snapped and quickly tried to walk past Sasuke.

"Not yet, you weren't supposed to know that, so I have to erase your memory." Sasuke replied coldly, blocking her way, his Sharingan spinning threateningly.

"What is wrong with you Sasuke, you know I would never tell anyone about this. Besides that your way of achieving power is so _wrong,_ look at what you're doing to yourself." She said, moving again to try to get to her classroom, that was so close yet so far from her.

"Oi...What're you doing to Sakura...Sasuke..." A new voice said coolly. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the person standing in front to him, when Sakura turned around she saw Fujimori White standing behind her, her eyes crimson red like Sasuke's except they had a different design.

"Are you seriously going to hurt her just because she saw you talking to Orochimaru..." White's eyes narrowed and she disappeared, and reappeared punching Sasuke into the locker.

"What are you doing White?!" Sakura yelled, White merely walked away from Sasuke and sighed, "Don't worry I only do that to knock some sense into him, it doesn't really affect him."

"O-oh...ok that's ok then." Sakura mumbled. Her eyes widened when Sasuke suddenly burst forward and tried to punch White, but she gripped his fist. Sakura thought she would just release his fist, instead she swung him around and slammed him towards the lockers.

"Stop this stupid nonsense Sasuke, Get some sense into your head." White said, but Sasuke just growled at her and swung his other fist at her.

White grabbed it also and this time let go of his fist and walked away, "You need to calm down, I'm not going to fight with you. Sakura you better leave or else things are going to be bad for you."

Sasuke hid his eyes with his long bangs, but Sakura could see the crimson color piercing through the shadow. She ran to chemistry class but could hear Sasuke yell out White's name and charge at her, loud noises could be heard as they exchanged fists.

Sakura shuddered, but entered class nevertheless. She was the first one since the bell didn't ring yet so she sat down and read a manga book Naruto gave her, something called "Tales of the Gutsy Ninja".

* * *

White knew once she got on Sasuke's nerves he would come back to attack her. It was extremely bad timing since he was pissed and influenced by his inner demon, but luckily the school principal Tsunade knew of Sasuke and the art teachers being Vampires so if they accidentally did something related to them being vampires, Tsunade would let them off the hook but they would have to fix it themselves.

"White!" Sasuke yelled as he ran towards her with killing intent, White sped up her pace and ran upstairs to the roof, the bell immediately rang the moment she burst through the door.

"Sasuke calm down, your inner demon is controlling your thoughts." White said, activating her Mangekyou Sharingan.

"No, you just caused someone I know to leave with information I don't want to share." Sasuke snarled and charged at her, his hands forming the hand seals of chidori.

White clashed against his chidori with her chidori spear, slamming it into his palm. She twisted her wrist and the sword flipped Sasuke around. White ran towards the entrance forming hand signs.

"Katon: Housenka no Justu" she said as small bursts of fire flew towards Sasuke, she quickly ran down the stairs to her next class.

Running into the room she said "Gomen, Kurenai-sensei I had a run in with some delinquents during my free period."

Taking a seat in class, all she could do was hope that Sasuke goes back to class.

* * *

Sakura was surprised when Sasuke walked into class, although he seemed pissed, Anko had asked them on the process of their project and everything was going well. She had figured out some formulas and experiments to do on the Atomic theory, but she didn't exactly meet up with Sasuke yet.

When class was over, she quickly grabbed her coat and didn't even wear it, running out the school when the bell rang. She quickly put her coat over her head to hide her pink her. Jumping over fences and rushing past yellow lights, she quickly took a shortcut back home.

When she reached home she flipped over the fence, climbed up the tree and when she looked up she saw that her balcony window wasn't open, but her parents bedroom window was open.

It was left of the tree and above her branch, when Sakura turned around she saw a blur of obsidian near her. Without thinking she climbed onto an unsteady branch and leapt towards the window. She managed to grab onto the ledge and climb up, when she got through she quickly shut the window and closed the blinds.

Taking in a deep breath, she walked towards her room and opened the door, setting down her bookbag, but when she looked over the window she saw a very angry Sasuke staring at her.

 **What are we going to do?** Inner Sakura panicked and disappeared into Sakura's mind.

'Thanks for not helping at all.' Sakura thought sarcastically and she quickly closed her blinds, sticking her tongue out at Sasuke. She really hoped he wouldn't break the window, but she knew as angry as he would get, Sasuke knew that he shouldn't be breaking the family that took him in's house.

Then she heard the doorbell and her mother answering it, the next thing she knew she was locking her bedroom door and Sasuke was knocking on it, asking her to let him.

"Why should I let you in, when I know you're going to wipe out my memory and hurt me." Sakura bit out, as she dug out a kunai that Tenten gave her as a welcome present.

She heard a deep sigh and then Sasuke replying "I won't hurt you but promise you're going to keep the secret." Sakura opened the door slightly but she kept the kunai behind her just in case.

"I never tell anyone about your secrets, if you remember no one knows about you being a vampire, even after you told me. How could you not trust me and then start threatening me to the point where White has to hurt you." Sakura retorted.

Sasuke just stared at her, slightly speechless, which was rare because Uchihas usually always have a comeback when it comes to arguing or verbally insulting someone.

"Just don't tell anyone...please..." Sasuke said, looking at her with frustrated eyes, before he left, thanking her mother about letting him in.

Sakura just blinked, Sasuke said please? When the hell did he start doing that...

She shook off the thought and went to do homework on her table.

* * *

Sasuke made no motion of being in pain as he injected the serum into his arm, his eyes started bleeding into a pale yellow like Orochimaru's. His lips curled up into a sadistic grin as he spread out his large wings...

* * *

 **Finished, hope this was ok with the OC and all...heh...**

 **R &R guys and Happy New Years! Ja!**


	12. The Accident and The Leaving

**Back with a new chapter, since I have nothing to say...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...and ramen...**

* * *

Sakura finished her final copy of her project on the Atomic Theory, it was quite easy and took her only a few hours to finish.

Stapling the packet and sliding it in her messenger bag, she sighed heavily. It had been a boring week and Sasuke had been avoiding her even though she wanted to trade notes on the project.

He had been colder and once tried to beat up Naruto when the poor blonde had only asked him if he saw his jersey. It was a good thing White had stopped Sasuke from choking Naruto, she seemed to be on edge, as if Sasuke would strike any moment.

Slipping on her red coat and strapping on her messenger bag, she decided to visit Sasuke so he could finalize the entire project, since she did most of the work (and she wasn't happy with that).

"Okaa-San I'm going out for a while, I need to finish a project with Sasuke-kun." Sakura called out and closed the door behind her.

Taking the memorized route to the Uchiha Manor, Sakura quickly sprinted to the large Japanese styled mansion.

It never ceased to amaze her at how large and intricate the manor was, it's backyard was huge and had a beautiful traditional Japanese garden, with the pond and bridge and all.

Approaching the secluded manor, she heard loud chirping sounds. Almost like a thousand birds, and a blue glow appeared behind the manor before disappearing along with the sound.

Sakura unlocked the gate with an extra pair of keys that Sasuke gave her as a present back when they were 9. She quietly sprinted over and hid behind the corner of the building, peeking out slightly.

Her eyes widened and she muffled her gasp with her hand, Sasuke was standing in the middle of the yard in his true form, gripping one of his wrists as his left hand was sizzling with blue bolts of lightning.

He didn't seem to mind being in his true form at all, rather he had a sadistic grin as he slammed the palm of his electrified hand towards the "heart" of a rather realistic dummy.

When blood spurted out and a strangled scream was heard, Sakura realized that it wasn't a dummy, it was an actual person. Sasuke was licking the blood off his hands as the limp body fell towards the ground.

Sakura turned around the corner and panicked. What if Sasuke saw her, after all he had his Sharingan activated but he seemed to be more focused on sucking out the rest of the corpse's blood than trying to catch her.

Blood didn't exactly scare her since she was a talented medic, but if that person was gruesomely killed for no reason then that scared her. When she peered around the corner again she closely inspected the face of the corpse. She realized it was a famous murderer that was never caught and was constantly on the newspaper and television.

At least Sasuke didn't kill an innocent, the murderer was supposed to die anyways for his deeds.

She was about to walk away when a deep voice interrupted the silence. "What are you doing here...Sakura.."

Sakura turned around slowly and stared at an irritated Sasuke. His fangs were coated with blood and his pale blue lips were also stained with the crimson liquid.

"Nothing...it's about to give you this...but I guess you were too busy killing..." Throwing the packet towards Sasuke, Sakura turned around and sprinted away.

Her mind flashed with images of Sasuke's sadistic grin and her ears rang with the screams of pain coming from the murderer. Inner Sakura screamed at her to get rid of the images, but she couldn't...how could Sasuke be so heartless...

'Wait...he was probably faking his personality when he was a true vampire at heart...' Sakura thought bitterly as she ran quickly past the street, not noticing that it was green light.

A loud beep was heard and Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the incoming car, screeching to a stop. But it was too late, it slammed right into her and she heard a familiar voice yell "Sakura!" Before everything went black.

* * *

Sasuke gripped the stapled packet, cursing under his breath as he watched the retreating figure of Sakura. He walked inside and slammed the packet down on his dining table, before he turned around and went to find Sakura.

Flying swiftly through the air, he caught a flash of pink and saw Sakura running, a car was right in front of her. 'It's going to hit her!' He thought, and quickly used his vampire speed to catch her. He was almost there when the car slammed into the pinkette and he caught her flying body.

"Sakura!" He yelled, looking down at the unconscious girl. She had blood streaming down her lips and her breathing was ragged.

He wasn't a medical genius but he could tell that she broke a few ribs and maybe even punctured a lung.

When he checked the driver in the car, he was unconscious, most likely slammed his head on the wheel when the car jolted to a stop.

Speeding up his pace, he flew towards Sakura's house. When he reached there he slammed his fist at the door, while trying to nudge Sakura awake.

The door opened a surprised Mebuki stared at Sasuke. She knew he was vampire, but she never saw his true form. When her gaze lowered to the unconscious pinkette she gasped.

"Sakura! What did you do to her?!" Mebuki yelled taking her unconscious daughter out of Sasuke's grip.

"She was hit by a car, but it wasn't my fault." Sasuke explained, even though deep down he knew it was all his fault.

Mebuki recognized Sasuke's voice and stared at him, exclaiming "Sasuke? Why are you like this?" Sasuke shook his head replied "I'll explain later but Sakura needs help now."

* * *

After the ambulance arrived and brought Sakura to the hospital, Sasuke flew to her room after the surgery was over. Landing on the balcony, he stared at the unmoving pinkette with unreadable eyes.

Guilt crept through him, even though the voice of his inner demon told him to kill her and suck her dry. He clenched his fist and was about to fly off when a small whisper caught his attention.

"Sa...suke...kun...why're...you like...this..." Sakura mumbled in her sleep. Sasuke stared at the sleeping pinkette, and silently jumped off the platform, the sentence Sakura mumbled replayed in his head repeatedly.

Unfurling his large wings, he flew back to the Uchiha Manor, ready to dispose of the limp corpse, still lying in his backyard, but he still couldn't shake off the guilty feeling. It was strange since he never felt guilty before, killing many of Orochimaru's henchmen he had never once felt guilty for their deaths.

The feeling washed over him, but the serum and his inner demon brought a surge of bloodlust rushing inside him, trying to override the guiltiness.

Feeling his hands twitch as the feeling of wanting to choke someone overcame him, Sasuke quickly sped up his pace and swiftly approached his home.

Landing in the backyard, he picked up the limp corpse and flew back into the air, dumping the body into a random alleyway he chose.

By now the unbearable bloodlust was almost uncontrollable, as Sasuke tried to push it away, only to fail and a feral snarl erupted from the back of his throat.

Sniffing the air, he caught all sorts of different scents in the air. As sadistic or bloodthirsty as he can get, Sasuke still knew the limit...he shouldn't be killing innocents or children.

Smelling a suspicious scent, he slowly approached it, hidden in the shadows. As he neared it, he saw it as a scruffy man holding a young woman hostage...violating her and pocketing all her jewelry and money.

Sasuke walked towards the man, the young woman noticing his monstrous figure, screamed and fainted when the man slapped her in the face.

Sasuke moved towards the man with inhuman speed and slammed him into the wall, holding him in a chokehold. When the man passed out, Sasuke pulled out all the items he stole and set them next to the unconscious woman, before he flew back to the manor to feed.

Tying up the man, he inspected the man's face and noticed him as one of the gang leaders from Sound. He smirked darkly, knowing that he could kill this man without losing any benefits.

Stabbing the man several times in the arms and legs with Chidori Eiso(1), he smirked when the man screamed in pain unconsciously. Getting bored of torturing the unlucky man, he summoned a burst of Chidori in his palm and speared right through the man's heart.

The unlucky guy ended his short life with a loud scream and a cough of blood before he also fell to the ground, limp like the murderer.

Sasuke licked away the blood from his hand, smirking contently. He pushed his fangs into the man's neck and sucked away his blood greedily. The taste was bitter and disgusting but he could feel his thirst and bloodlust ebb away, power surging through him.

Sucking the man dry, he threw the body into another alleyway, before he wiped away the blood staining his lips and flew off the check on Sakura again.

* * *

When Sakura awoke, she was met with bright lights and a white ceiling. She sat up slowly, wincing slightly when her chest gave twinges of pain.

Sitting up she looked around, she was in the hospital bed, with a cast on her wrist and bandages wrapped around her chest.

Noticing a flying figure approach her window, Sakura saw Sasuke still in his true form flying towards her room. She didn't want to see him, after what he did...he also was the cause of her being hit by a car.

When the balcony door slid open and Sasuke walked in, Sakura looked away, ignoring him. She found a book about ninja arts on a table besides her bed and she grabbed it.

Opening the book and reading it carefully, she ignored Sasuke's looming figure next to her and continued to read.

When Sasuke lost patience he grabbed the book out of her hands and set it down somewhere else. Sakura glared at his pale yellow slit eyes, "What do you want?" She snapped.

Sasuke, seemed slightly taken aback by her sudden reaction, merely grunted and asked "Hn, you can't even let me see you?"

Sakura snorted and said back heatedly "Why should I let you, after all you probably put up with the fake personality to befriend me, only to be a ruthless killer vampire the entire time. Why should I befriend someone who works with a snake pedophile and was the cause of me being hit by a car when I worried about you..." She turned around and lifted up the bed sheets over her head.

"Just...leave me alone...I don't ever want to see you again." She whispered and rolled over.

Sasuke was speechless, and he turned around silently, opening the balcony door. "Fine...then don't ever think that you'll find me then." He muttered and closed the door.

Before he prepared to leave, he turned around to check on Sakura one last time and his eyes widened when he saw tears of sorrow and hurt stream down Sakura's face as her fragile body shook slightly from the sobbing.

He turned back and flew off, the guiltiness and hurt was now unbearable, not even the bloodlust could overtake it.

Sasuke looked away and cursed "Kuso!" Before he returned home, feeling broken and useless...

* * *

 **(1) Chidori Eiso- Chidori Sharp Spear**

 **Kinda OOC Sasuke, but that doesn't matter. The situation will soon be better lol. Anyways R &R Ja!**


	13. Helping An Enemy

**Sorry if the last chapter made the characters kinda OOC, but anyways lets get on with it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Oturan. (Naruto backwards heh.)**

* * *

It had been a week since Sakura had been released from the hospital, and true to his word, Sasuke had completely disappeared from her sight, when she even caught a glimpse of him, he would ignore her and continue minding his own business.

She regretted telling him to never see her again, but she was horrified at his actions even if it was done on murderers and gang leaders.

 **At least he didn't hurt innocents** Inner Sakura said quietly. Sakura silently agreed with her, but to be honest, school had been boring without Sasuke constantly teasing her or just being a plain old jerk.

Ino and the other girls had tried to cheer her up and help her, but it didn't feel the same...White had informed her on what Sasuke does these days, since she has to constantly visit him by the will of his deceased parents.

Sighing and rubbing her cast covered wrist, she looked out the darkened sky. It was evening and the sun was just about to disappear beneath the horizon, deciding that she was officially bored after doing homework, Sakura stood up and left the house.

Her parents were out on a business trip so she was alone by herself. Ambling down the sidewalk, she glanced around the lamp lit streets. There was nothing... Wait...what was that?

Peering closely she saw a deformed figure slowly limping down the street in the shadows. It seemed to be clutching the side of it's abdomen and slowly swayed slightly as it walked...Almost like a person who had a fever or was seriously injured.

It was definitely a deformed figure...humanoid body but something large covered it's back. Edging slowly near the limping creature, she caught sight of a trail of blood dripping steadily from unseen wounds.

When she got close enough, her sharp eyes caught a glance of pale blue hair and a glint of fangs... 'Why is it so familiar?' She thought curiously.

Suddenly the creature coughed violently and fell on it's knees, before finally collapsing on the side of the cement ground.

Sakura rushed towards the creature and gasped when she saw it was actually Sasuke, in his true form. There were rips in his uniform and the back of it was completely torn by his hand-like wings. Blood stained the clothes and he had blood trickling down his pale blue lips.

A huge gash was sliced across his back and the side where he was clutching had a deep cut. The cut was starting to spread a deep purple across his stomach and chest, his darkened skin was paler with a thin sheen of sweat covering his forehead. There were senbon poking right through his wings, and a single senbon stuck right in his left arm and a large bluish purple bruise spread across his biceps from the wound.

His breathing was irregular and the blood that constantly trickled from his lips never ceased to stop. Sakura grimly inspected his wounds and pulled him up in a sitting position, a gasp of pain escaped his mouth as he was pulled up and he started to shake slightly. Sakura struggled slightly with his weight, but managed to pull him into her house.

Snapping on a pair of latex gloves, Sakura used all her medical knowledge and supplies to patch up Sasuke. Cleaning his wounds was slightly difficult as he gritted his teeth, unconsciously in pain and constantly thrashed around.

She had to suck out the poison from his sword and senbon wound, but that still wasn't enough to get rid of all of it, maybe only a fourth of it. She plucked out all the senbon and applied disinfectant cream and pain relief ointment onto it.

Stitching up the gash on his abdomen and back proved to be hard. When she worked in the hospital as a volunteer and to help Tsunade she was used to seeing half naked or even fully naked people, but this was Sasuke. She blushed slightly when she saw his well toned abs and muscles, but ignored it and continued to stitch up the cuts.

Applying ointment after she stitched up the cuts and wrapped up bandages around all his serious injuries, Sakura wiped away the sheen of sweat covering his forehead and treated his minor wounds.

Grabbing a bag of blood, she cut it open and trickled it into Sasuke's open mouth. He unconsciously gulped it down in an almost greedy way, Sakura brushed away Sasuke's long bangs while pouring in the last of the blood into his mouth. His skin returned to it's normal pallor and the blood from his lips stopped.

Setting him down on the couch and covered him with a blanket, Sakura gently tucked his head onto a pillow. She smiled sadly at his peaceful expression, the usual emotionless mask was gone, leaving him to look a lot younger than he actually was (quite literally since he was immortal).

Standing up, Sakura went into her room and took a shower, washing off the blood from treating Sasuke's wounds.

 **Thank god it's Friday, too. So there's no school.** Inner Sakura muttered lowly.

'Yeah...I need to apologize to Sasuke anyways...' Sakura thought back softly. She pulled on her woolen tank top and shorts, slipping into her bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sasuke awoke to the sound of chirping birds. His eyes snapped open suddenly and he sat up abruptly, suddenly a sharp jolt of pain snapped through him and he winced, gently putting his hands onto his poisoned wound. He was surprised when he saw no blood, instead he felt the soft lining of bandages.

'No way...I'm not at the hospital am I?' He thought frantically, when he looked around it wasn't the bright colorless room of a hospital, instead it was a the familiar surrounding of Sakura's house. He couldn't clearly remember the rest of the night, his mind being muddled from the pain and poison.

He was flying around the city, when he was attacked by some rogue Sound vampires. They should've been easy to defeat but Sasuke was low on chakra after sparring with Naruto awhile ago. He was busy fighting them when another group of Sound vampires came in to beat him after he killed their leader.

He managed to beat all of them, but he was also covered in wounds, the slow acting poison from the senbon was beginning to affect him as his skin slowly turned purple.

He was taken by surprise when one of the men used the last of his strength and slashed his sword onto Sasuke's back. The pain was unbearable but he turned around and punched the man into unconsciousness before he quietly limped away, staying in the shadows.

He was so in pain, when suddenly a surge of blood forced out of his mouth, causing him to collapse and cough out blood violently. He gave into the pain and was about to slip into darkness when something pink flashed before his eyes and then darkness enveloped him.

"So, you're finally awake." A familiar voice said, he turned around to see Sakura in an apron, looking at him with unreadable eyes.

"Aa...How long was I unconscious." He asked, slowly standing up and wincing at the stitches in his skin.

"Hmm...about 36 hours..." Sakura said, before she walked back into the kitchen. Sasuke's eyes widened, 36 hours?! He had been unconscious for that long?!

He unsteadily walked towards the kitchen and saw Sakura making some tomato omelets and a bowl of steaming rice already sat on the table.

Sasuke's vampiric senses activated when something red was tossed to him. He expertly caught the bag of blood that was thrown at him. Reading the label it said 'O positive' he bit into the bag and took a long sip.

Chakra flowed into him as he sipped down the blood, savoring the taste. Sakura set down the omelets on the table and said "You were losing a lot of blood and while I was healing you, you unconsciously tried to bite me a few times."

Sasuke kept quiet, although on the inside he was scolding himself for trying to bite Sakura even if he was unconscious, he noticed that her left hand was in a cast and he looked away guiltily.

"Hurry up and eat, I already finished breakfast. There's some tea in the kettle on the stove and some soy sauce in that little pot." Sakura said, as she walked out the kitchen.

Sasuke stared at the eggs and sat down cross legged on the floor cushion. He took a fork and poked the omelet before he took a bite.

The delicious tangy flavor of tomatoes and the flavor of eggs covered his taste buds. It was heavenly, even better than Itachi's sunny side up. He chuckled when he remembered the time when Itachi wasted a dozen eggs just to make the perfect egg for him.

His small grin turned into a frown when he remembered Itachi had died at the hands of himself. Returning his focus on the omelets he silently finished eggs and set the plate in the sink.

Walking over to Sakura, he saw her typing furiously in a laptop, her expression in a deep scowl and her emerald orbs glimmering with rage.

"Hn, what happened?" He asked, as he walked over. Sakura stared up at him and snapped "Apparently your fan girls had found out what my email was and think that you and I are in some kind of relationship. Now I get a bunch of crap from them, but this time it's gone too far."

She slammed her fist on the table and yelled "SHANNARO I'm gonna kick their sorry asses right now!" She set down (more like slammed down) her laptop and stomped into her room.

Sasuke glanced curiously at the email and it said "Dear(not really) Forehead-slut, we are coming to your house right now to give you a piece of our mind. Who told you that you could take our Sasuke-kun/sama, you totally deserve to be hanged. Prepare to die bitch, oh and your pretty little house will be messed up after this. We have our entire army.

From, Ami and Karin(and the other girls of S.I.S.S.Y: Sasuke is seriously so yummy)"

Sasuke cringed at the fan club name, how the hell was he 'yummy'?! What was he, a piece of meat or candy?

Sakura stomped out the room wearing a training outfit (Her normal ninja gear in the anime), she had a Kunai holster strapped on (most likely a gift from Tenten) and she was on her phone calling her little groupie to get ready for "war".

Sasuke sighed and walked into the guest bedroom where he used to sleep in and looked out. He saw a horde of fan girls approaching in the distance, maybe a group of 30-40 angry and prissy girls.

He knew Sakura needed help but he couldn't show his true form to the world. With his wounds and the serum still in his bloodstream, he couldn't revert to his normal form even if he tried.

The best thing he could do was to call the dobe and his other "friends" or as he called teammates.

 _Oi dobe, where are you?_ He thought to Naruto, an immediate reply came.

 _Oh, we're headed for Sakura-chan's home. As in Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, even Kiba, and me. Hinata told us that she and her friends are getting ready to defend Sakura's house from rabid S.I.S.S.Y's, so we're also coming._ Naruto thought back, Sasuke frowned. Why Kiba? The myth about vampires and werewolfs being mortal enemies were lies...they just don't get along with each other, like a friend's feud.

Werewolfs tend to... Be more feral than vampires and it doesn't really match their tastes so the groups sometimes keep to themselves rather than mixing in.

Naruto and Kiba had similar personalities so they were friendly with each other...except for the fact that they fight over the stupidest things 24/7.

The doorbell suddenly rang, and Sasuke knew, war was about to start the moment everyone was ready...

* * *

 **Yay, more pain for Sasuke. Oh well, at least he's on better terms with Sakura... But war's about to start lol. R &R Ja!**


	14. Broken

**Finished my last chapter for Cursed or Not? so now I'm writing this XD**

 **Disclaimer: Do Not Naruto Own I.**

* * *

When Sakura opened the door, the guys, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Sai and the girls, White, Tenten, Ino and Hinata came in. They were all dressed up in gear and probably had a whole truckload of weapons from yours truly, Tenten.

Sasuke had hidden himself from the others, since he didn't want to get caught in his true form. Sakura was nice enough to let him stay at the guest room in her house and gave him a few bags of blood in case he couldn't control his bloodthirsty urges.

The team prepared under Shikamaru and White's command, by setting large plastic sheets over the house in case something was to be thrown at it. They then took all the weapons and set them in the backyard, with Kiba's large dog Akamaru, guarding it.

It was best to fight by hand since they would be in major trouble if anyone was to die from the fight. They then boarded up the windows and doors on the outside so it wouldn't shatter outside and be protected inside.

Sai had prepared a huge bag full of ink loaded water balloons and they all knew that the one thing fangirls hated was to get their clothes dirty. Shikamaru brought a few harmless traps, that could freeze a group of people and only be released under his command. Neji and Hinata both specialized in their clan's taijutsu, should anything bad happen to the plan they would be backup.

Sakura and Tenten made sure the weapons are fine and White went over the battle plan. Ino and Naruto both had water balloon slings and since Ino had great aim and had brainwashed a few fangirls (A/N: Trying to make it more close to her mind techniques, you know aiming for the person's head in order to control them or brainwashing) and Naruto was quick and unpredictable.

Kiba guarded the house with Akamaru and in case all else fails, he and the Hyuuga's would fall back and defend Sakura's home.

* * *

As the fangirls neared, Sasuke sighed and his need for blood increased as the huge amount of girls came closer. A feral snarl escaped his lips and he tried to quench his needs by gulping down a bag of blood. Wasn't really useful, but it stopped him from losing control, Sasuke glanced down at his bandage covered wounds, a large portion of his skin was dyed purple from the poison, although it was slowly disappearing as his chakra had increased.

His wings had a few holes in the thin layer of webbing between it, after Sakura pulled out the senbon, they still felt paralyzed even after Sakura had put ointment on it. He stood up and watched out the window. The fangirls had officially arrived and were hurling bottles of their most hated color of nail polish, and their least faborite clothes. They screeched in fury when the plastic sheets and wooden boards protected the house from any damage. A large portion of the girls were frozen by Shikamaru's trap and another group was on the floor crying about how their clothing was ruined by the ink balloons Sai and the two hyperactive blondes were throwing. Sakura, Tenten and White fought viciously, knocking girls unconscious and avoiding their manicured nails, while shredding their clothes with dull kunais.

The few that got through, were knocked out by the Hyuugas and the Inuzuka with his dog. Slowly but surely the group of girls began to retreat out of fear or shock, many had to leave because their 'precious' clothing were ruined and the others were frozen and were allowed to leave only if they promise to never attack again.

Finally it was only Karin and her little group of clones came in, suddenly a flash of dirty blonde appeared and 3 of Karin's little clones were knocked out by a metal fan. When the blur stopped, the team saw that it was Sabaku no Temari, one of the upper class students, who's younger brother was their school president. She was known for hating fangirls and often had indirectly helped the group with getting rid of the fangirls.

"Yo, nice job on getting rid of these clones." Temari said and she walked over to join the group, a few moments later they all charged at full power and attacked the 5 remaining girls.

Sasuke smirked at the girl's demise, as he finished off his last bag of blood. His smirk grew wider, when he saw Sakura punch Karin in the face and sent her flying a few feet back, landing unconscious.

Finally the 'war' was over, so the group separated, clearing up the mess and throwing things into the garbage. Sakura was laughing happily with her friends, and sudden Sasuke felt a twinge of jealousy for not being there fighting along them. But he regained his composure and reminded himself that he was not allowed to ever show his true form to the world.

Finally Sakura pulled out a tray of sweets, thanking the group for helping her, and waved happily to them as they left. When she went into the room, she ran into her room first and came out in her casual clothing.

Sasuke noticed she still had the key hanging on the simple white gold chain he had gave her years. "Sasuke, I see you finished all the blood." Sakura said, as she picked up the empty packets and threw them in the trash can.

"Hn, I needed to control my bloodthrist or I'd probably lose control and kill everyone." Sasuke retorted monotonously and walked into the bathroom, inspect the wound on his back.

"I need to inspect your stitches, Sasuke, stand still." Sakura said, as she tied up her hair in a high ponytail and expertly unwrapped the bandages. Gently trailing her fingers on his stitches, Sasuke flinched back when he felt her fingers brush his skin, and he guiltily noticed that her hand was still in a cast.

Sakura seemed to avoid looking at his stomach area, and instead focused on everything else. Sasuke smirked slightly, but not because he was to tease her, but more like her being unprofessional when she flushed slightly as she started to extract the poison from his wound. Putting a scalpel next to the lighter and slicing open a small cut on the darker purple of his skin, Sakura suddenly put her mouth onto the side of Sasuke's stomach and sucked out the poison before she spit it into the sink, Sasuke flinched again from the sudden movement and a slight pink came to his cheeks.

Wiping her mouth she said "Don't start teasing me, this is the best I can do to get rid of the poison. It's one of the traditional ways to extract poison from the human body." She then repeated until his skin returned to it's normal dark grey pallor.

Sipping a mouthful of water and spitting it out, Sakura applied ointment to the small scalpel wound, before rewrapping with clean bandages again. Sasuke stood up and quietly nodded his head in thanks and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked, as she curiously peeked over the corner of her staircase. "I'm going back, and to feed." Sasuke said, as he opened the door slightly.

"Oh..." Sakura said quietly, but said nothing more and disappeared into her room. Sasuke walked out and closed the door gently behind, before he flew off towards the Uchiha Manor.

* * *

He caught a large deer, in his forest of a backyard and broke it's neck quickly before he sucked it dry. The warm, grassy tasting blood was unsatisfying, and Sasuke was urged to drink more human blood, but he controlled himself. He had managed to hold in his bloodthirst, until midnight.

By this time he was sweating from the stress of not losing control, he clenched his teeth and his sharp fangs dug into his lips, his pupils were dilated and he was shaking. He licked away his own blood and smirked darkly, quite a few animalistic snarls escaped his throat, before midnight came.

Finally he couldn't control it anymore and stumbled outside, unfurling his wings and disappeared in a flash. For some reason, he came to Sakura's house and he saw her room's light open. Hiding in the shadows, he saw her dissecting a frog with a sharp scalpel. She accidentally cut herself and she cussed, standing up to get a bandage.

The scent of her blood was delicious, sweet and tinted with the flavor of cherry blossoms and strawberry. Sasuke lost control for a moment, and the next thing he knew, he had leapt through the window and broke it. Gripping Sakura's wrist tightly he had licked away the blood from her cut.

"Mm... Sakura... Your blood is delicious..." he said lowly, smirking widely. Sakura's eyes widened and suddenly they hardened and she sent a sharp slap across his face.

"Don't touch me...you monster." She hissed out, both anger and hurt clearly showing in her eyes, "I never should've trusted you, I never should've befriended you and most of all I never should have saved you from death 2 days ago, only to be treated as your sippy cup."

She had tears glistening in her eyes as she stood up and glared at him "I never meant what I said about never seeing you again, but today you have proven to me that you are no longer my friend. Get lost bastard, and I don't want to see your face again." She sent a solid punch across his face and stormed up into her room, slamming the door and locking it.

Sasuke regained control again, and touched his swollen cheek. He clenched his hand into a fist and walked out of her house. When he flew up, he saw her crying silently, pictures of her and him torn off the wall and the single one that brought him back to her was ripped in half, laying her table.

He looked away and grimaced. Tears of pain slowly trickled down his face, as he had realized that he had lost a friend that stood up for him for his differences and helped him from the point where he was on the brink of death.

Flying back home, he ignored the roars for bloodlust from his inner demon, but he continued to mourn for his loss of one the closest friends he had. The thought of that brought memories of the death of his family and how he killed Itachi. He wasn't the emotional kind that would get depressed, but he locked himself away from civilization for 2 months, training every day.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know it sounds kinda cheesy but whatever, and sorry for making it sound like Sakura died, ya know with the mourning for the loss of a friend, but I meant like him and Sakura not being friends anymore. Oh and I still remember that Sasuke doesn't need blood, but in his true form he has urges for blood but not hunger/chakra regeneration.**

 **Anyways, R &R Ja!**


	15. We Meet Again

**Writing three different stories in a week's time is hard T^T anyways...**

 **Disclaimer:** **我不要自己的狐忍. This Chinese translation is so off, but eh it works XD**

* * *

Sakura hadn't seen Sasuke in over 2 months, and she was fine with that. She knew he doesn't need blood, yet he attacked her for no reason. Her room was recently fixed from the damage he had caused, but Sakura told her parents it was an amateur robber whom she had hurt badly and he ran off. Thankfully the stupid cast was taken off a month ago, removing the reminder of Sasuke hurting her.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, have you seen Sasuke-teme? I've been trying to contact him but he never replies back and he put up a barrier near his house." Naruto said, breaking Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Hmph, how should I know, but I do hope that bastard can die in hell." Sakura snorted and dumped her tray into the garbage can.

"E-eh? Why?" Naruto asked, slightly taken aback. Sakura glowered and pulled him into the hallway and walked into an empty classroom. "I saved him from dying twice and I always sided with him, even scaring away his useless fangirls, but he repaid me by trying to hurt me and use me as his sippy cup." She said angrily, "I don't ever want to see him again, first he left me and now he hurts me after all I've done, I hope he gets burned to ashes."

Naruto sweatdropped and said "Er... Sakura-chan, we don't usually get burned to death... It's more like being stabbed to death...ehehe.." He backed away from Sakura slowly as she literally flamed up in rage and stormed away.

 **She has a pretty short temper...** Kurama, the nine tailed fox sealed in Naruto said boredly. 'No shit Kurama, but first we need to figure out what's wrong with Sasuke-teme. That was pretty bad of him to do something to Sakura-chan.' Naruto thought back.

 **Che, like I care about your stupid affairs, that Uchiha brat really is annoying.** Kurama said. 'Oi shut up bastard, you know what, I'm not even gonna talk to you.' Naruto thought back angrily and he walked out of the classroom.

"Naruto-teme, where's Sasuke-kun?" a certain redhead came to Naruto. Naruto groaned and said "Karin-baka, get away from me and I have no idea where Sasuke-teme is, stop asking me for the nth time." He ran away from his stupid snobby cousin and went into his next period class.

* * *

Sakura was walking home from class, when she decided to go to the forest where her village resided in. She ran across the village, until she reached the large gates of her village. Walking out of the forest and waving at the gatekeepers happily, she sprinted through the dirt path.

She knew the way where the Uchiha Manor was, since it was built near the gates but was outside of the village, but Sakura passed by the large house and ran over somewhere else.

Stopping at a very familiar abandoned park, she ran over to the large tower and climbed up quickly and expertly. When she reached the top, she saw that everything had stayed the same. Delicate pictures taped onto the small bulletin board that was nailed onto the tower and boards, serving as walls to withstand the wind was still sturdy and in good condition.

The red carpet and the two pink and blue beanbags were still there, along with a small table. When they were younger, the two managed to get windows and wooden boards up to the tower, thanks to Sasuke's vampire speed and power. With Sakura's intelligence and their teamwork they built a large room in on the tower, with a wide balcony.

 **The very balcony where you fell off...** Inner Sakura said grimly. 'Yeah...' Sakura agreed and remembered the day it happened. Setting down her messenger bag, she sat down on her old pink beanbag and began to do her homework.

After she finished, Sakura sighed and ate her leftover bento, she brought just in case she was hungry again. She saw a flash of black appear from the window and when she looked outside, her eyes widened. A large raven was perched on her balcony and flew down to the ground.

Looking over the balcony, Sakura managed to see just in time, a large fireball hit a tree. The tree blew up to pieces and when she peeked out again, she saw Sasuke fighting the creepy pedophile, Orochimaru.

He summoned a long, electricity created sword and cut Orochimaru through the arms. Suddenly, the snake pedophile crumpled over and a white flash escaped his mouth. The next thing Sakura knew, was that she saw a monstrous looking snake, bearing some of the same traits of Orochimaru snap at Sasuke.

The white snakes shedding off of Orochimaru enveloped Sasuke, and Sakura thought he was about to die, until his wings snapped open and cut the snakes to pieces. An angry flash was seen in Sasuke's eyes and he slashed Orochimaru to pieces.

Sakura breathed in heavily and sighed. It was over... wait... Suddenly Orochimaru flew up and gulped down Sasuke, Sakura muffled her scream but she hid inside the tower.

A loud flash was seen and when Sakura gathered all her wits she looked out, she saw Orochimaru truly dead. His long body was scattered everywhere and his head laid on it's side with his mouth wide open.

Sasuke stood in the middle, looking at the corpse with emotionless eyes. When Sakura peered at him carefully, she could see purple marks accentuating his eyes.

"It's over..." Sakura breathed out and little did she know that Sasuke said the same thing at the same time as her.

She packed up her things and slipped on her messenger bag. Climbing down halfway and then jumping down, Sakura landed neatly on the grassy floor, before she ran away from the abandoned park.

Her coat flapped in the cool fall wind and her short pink hair bounced at every large leap she took. Sakura felt a presence behind her and sped up her pace, but a large familiar hand grasped her shoulder.

Shaking out of the grasp, Sakura turned around and faced an emotionless Sasuke. "What do you want?" She snapped, her eyes flashing angrily.

"Hn, you saw everything, didn't you?" Sasuke asked, ignoring her question. Sakura looked slightly taken aback but she retorted "Only small segment, I was doing my homework until you tried to destroy the park."

"Don't lie." He said shortly, and grasped her hand flipping her over. He aimed for the pressure point on her neck, but Sakura rolled over just in time and judo flipped him.

"What did I say, don't _touch_ me." She hissed and hit a few of Sasuke's pressure points, paralyzing his arms. She then turned around and ran at her top speed, leaping off the sides of trees to speed up her pace.

When she peered behind her she saw Sasuke flying behind her, his arms seemed perfectly fine. Sakura, climbed up a large tree and leapt from branch to branch, increasing her speed past her top.

Thankfully her training with Tsunade had paid off and she had barely broken a sweat yet. Suddenly landing on a partially weak branch, she twisted her ankle painfully and fell off from the branch, she expected to land on the hard ground and fall unconscious, but a flash of light blue appeared in front of her face and Sakura was caught by Sasuke.

He turned around and flew towards the Uchiha Manor, Sakura looked away and refused to look at him. "Put me down."She said bluntly and tightened her grip on his arm. Sasuke knew she had the power to break his arm but she had refrained to doing so, but he knew if he didn't she would. Sakura does not kid around when she's serious.

Landing close to his manor, Sasuke set her down and furled up his wings. When Sakura stood up, she flinched as she put weight onto her left ankle. Cussing she hopped towards a tree and broke off two branches. Ripping the bottom of her leggings into strips, Sakura expertly tied up the branches to her ankle, creating a makeshift splint.

She turned around and started to limp slightly as she walked, but seemed to show no pain. Sasuke's sharp eyes caught tears of pure agony well up in Sakura's eyes but she wiped it away and grit her teeth. She continued to slowly make progress home, but Sasuke knew that since it was evening she would not be able to reach home by the time it was dark.

Advancing towards her, he lifted her up, bridal style, and sprinted to the manor. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked, gritting her teeth.

"There's medical supplies at my home, your staying at my place today." Sasuke said monotonously, as he neared his house.

"I'm fine, Uchiha. Let me walk home by myself, I don't need any of your help. I had enough of your toying and confusing me." Sakura snapped and she expertly slid out of his grip and landed on her right foot.

Sasuke showed no emotion but on the inside his heart fell. He had been called Sasuke-kun to Sasuke to Uchiha in less than 3 months, he knew his friendship with Sakura had no chance of being patched up now.

"No you're not." Sasuke replied bluntly and picked her up again, "Let me go Uchiha!" Sakura yelled and struggled, but Sasuke refused to let go and sprinted into his house. He closed the door and locked it, "Don't try to escape, I can tell where you're located." He said emotionlessly, his Sharingan spinning threateningly.

Walking over he picked up his phone and dialed some numbers into it. When the person picked it up, Sasuke monotonously said "Konbawa, Mebuki-san, Sakura's staying at my place today...no it's fine I have extras... yes, arigatou... Ja..."

Sakura shook her head and said "Why would you call my mother?" She facepalmed and sighed, "Nevermind..." and she sat down on one the couches. Sasuke stared at her before he felt something dark and evil inside of him, fight against the chains he latched it with. Gripping the side of his head, he squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth, as he tried to regain control. Walking away from Sakura, he didn't see her expression of confusion and went up to his room.

* * *

'What happened to him?' Sakura thought, as she watched him walk into his room, gripping the side of his head from something stressful.

 **Probably something related to him absorbing Orochimaru** Inner Sakura said, Sakura nodded and thought "He obviously absorbed Orochimaru, judging from the purple markings on his eyes... Doesn't that make things worse for him, since he already has trouble controlling his inner demon...'

 **Mm... maybe something less stressful might help him, strengthen his focus on restraining his inner demon and Orochimaru** Inner Sakura suggested.

'Nice idea, besides I still have to remove the stitches from his wound. I'm probably only going to give him some painkillers, revenge on him trying to hurt us.' Sakura thought, smirking devilishly at her little 'prank'

 **Shannaro! That'll teach him, great idea... we're so evil** Inner Sakura said maniacally.

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to end it here, but I still wanted to write more so haha XD**

* * *

Walking up to Sasuke's room, Sakura knocked on the door and said "Uchiha are you in there?"

A muffled grunt was heard and Sakura took that as yes, so she opened the door. "I need to take out your stitches since it's been awhile after they're fully healed." She said calmly. Reaching into her messenger bag, she pulled out a small bottle of painkillers and gave Sasuke 3 pills, just enough to numb the pain slightly but not enough to not feel anything

 **Kukukuku** Inner Sakura snickered, while Sakura remained calm and handed Sasuke the pills. "Where's your medical supplies?" She asked seriously.

Sasuke pointed to the door next to his room, before he swallowed the pills with a cup of water. Sakura walked inside and grabbed all the supplies she needed, she then caught sight of a bag of blood. She hated her softness for Sasuke, especially after she announced that she was no longer his friend, but she still grabbed it and walked out the room.

Sasuke was sitting on the side of his bed, glancing through a manga book. Sakura peered at it and said "Isn't that "The Tale of the Gutsy Ninja" that Naruto introduced to the class?"

"Aa, it's got a pretty good plot and the art is good, no wonder it's so popular around here." Sasuke replied, never taking his eyes off the book.

"I find it weird how the characters are creepily similar to our personalities while also having our names also." Sakura said, remembering when she saw the Sakura in the book talk and react to the Naruto and Sasuke in the book.

"Hn, it could be because the author of the book is Naruto's godfather." Sasuke said, as he set the book down. "Are the painkillers taking effect? You'll know if you feel slightly drowsy and numb." Sakura said, as she spread out a large white sheet on the floor.

"Aa." Sasuke replied, standing up. "Well, Uchiha, just lay down here and let me do the work." Sakura said, smirking secretively.

When she got to work pulling out the stitches, Sasuke had flinched a few times, but he kept in the pain. Sakura grinned devilishly when she saw him clench his fist and grit his teeth. When she pulled out the last stitch, she applied cleaning alcohol to the cuts and Sasuke had let out a small grunt of pain, but otherwise kept his expression calm.

Sakura looked down to see his fists clenched until it had started bleeding slightly. Applying the ointment, his fists unclenched and he let out a short breath, most likely out of relief. Then Sakura made him sit up and wrap clean bandages around his wounds, "So how does it feel, Uchiha?" Sakura said evilly.

Then Sasuke realized that she had purposely gave him a small dose of painkillers and nothing else, before she took out the stitches. "Tch, you had to do that?" he asked darkly, grimacing slightly.

"Do what?" Sakura said a little too innocently, she then tightened his bandages, making it harder to breath. Sasuke clenched his teeth in irritation and said "Stop with the bullshit, Sakura, I know what you're doing."

"Oh yeah, and the time when you tried to suck me dry? I know you only licked the cut, but if I hadn't reacted quickly, I'd probably end up being some kind of blood slave for you." Sakura snapped and tightened the bandages even more, making it dig into his cuts and making it _extremely_ hard to breath.

"Stop it...I couldn't control...myself..." Sasuke bit out, as he started to lose breath. Sakura loosened the bandages and taped it close, she then stood up and picked up the bloodied sheets, effectively flipping Sasuke over, before she walked out silently with the tools.

Sasuke stood up quickly and slipped on a shirt, he then walked out, to see Sakura inspecting her injury, she sighed in relief when it looked like she hadn't sprained her ankle. Taking out a ice pack, she wrapped it around her ankle to stop some of the swelling, and then she stood up and walked towards the living room.

Sasuke followed, but suddenly a sudden jolt snapped through him, and he gripped his head. Orochimaru was fighting back, but he was already weakening, yet it still was hard to restrain him. The snake pedophile whispered dark thoughts to him like his inner demon and the curse seal that made his inner demon stronger.

Suddenly soft hands touched his temples and massaged it gently, Sasuke sighed in relief as the sudden headache disappeared and he found more focus on restraining Orochimaru. "I knew it, less stress helps you focus on restraining Orochimaru and your inner demon." Sakura said as she took his hand led him to the couch.

Sakura scolded herself for being soft to Sasuke, but she felt bad for him. Maybe that was why he had tried to attack her last time, with all the stress of losing his friendship and being exposed to the world as a demon was making it hard for him to control all the inner devils inside of him.

Massaging the side of his head and his temples, Sakura saw Sasuke relax and close his eyes. It was then she noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the scars marring his skin, 'What was he doing for the past 2 months?' Sakura thought to herself.

Opening her mouth slightly, she sang out quietly

"Hitoriga sabishii nowa

Atarimae nan dakedo

Futari ga sabishii no wa

Gomen hajimete nanda

kagi wa posuto ni ire tokugo kobarechaisouna omoide tsunai deta te hanase na sonna yowai nin wadare

Ichinen Nikagetsu to Hatsuka

Houtou niattoiu ma datta

Kimi ni aeta yokatta, suki ninatte yokatta...(1)"

Sakura trailed off in the middle of the song, sighing. She had written down the lyrics because they had symbolized her friendship with Sasuke, she then had given it to White, who created it into an actual song and had 4 people perform it. The 4 people were Hinata, Temari, White and herself, it had fit perfectly and came out great. Sakura smiled softly and completely forgotten that Sasuke was listening to her soft singing.

He grimaced slightly after recognizing the meaning of the song Sakura was singing and felt deeply guilty for hurting her. Putting on his calm mask, he pretended not to listen to her, but with every passing minute he felt more and more horrible for hurting her, making him lose hope in ever regaining his 'humanity' and much less his childhood friend.

* * *

 **(1)Translation for the lyrics- (There are two versions of this song, one version is about a girl breaking off her relationship in a love triangle and the other version is about a sad farewell, I wasn't sure which one this was but it seemed to be edging towards the one about the sad and tearful farewell :I This was one of the better translations, but it's really hard to find the translation for this song, I had to search like 15 sites XD and this one was a Japanese translated to French translated to English to version so it's not the best ehehe XD)**

 _ **Before my Tears flow**_

 _ **I will be alone and feel isolated, it is a natural thing, but being two and feel only**_

 _ **Sorry, but this is the first time it happens to me**_

 _ **"Leave the keys in the mailbox" Thinking back these memories overflowing I can not let go of this hand I held**_

 _ **Who is this weak person ...**_

 _ **"One year, two months and 20 days" It really happened in a wink**_

 _ **Happy t' have known, happy to have fallen in love with you I could not say "goodbye" strictly Without my feelings Sorry and other, no need to apologize**_

 **Whew, this was a really long chapter with 3,300+ words XD, minus the lyrics. Normally I wouldn't add lyrics, but this song's meaning fits really well to this story's plot line. Also, it's kinda hard to fit Sasuke's actual personality in here so I think I made him a tad too much OOC lol**

 **Just a note, Sasuke is born as a pure blood vampire, but him regaining his 'humanity' means him turning into his normal form and acting like a human rather than a crazed bloodsucking demon, lol**

 **Anyways R &R Ja!**


	16. Inner Conflicts

**Well I got a bunch of flames, but eh, it doesn't matter, I still want to write even if I suck at writing stuff or I don't have talent. It's not like I'm going to publish my works later.**

 **Anyways...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... It belongs to Kishimoto, who ended it...sad...**

* * *

Sakura sighed and she stood up from the couch, Sasuke was dozing off slightly. His breathing was even but his brows were creased as if he were thinking about something.

Limping to the medical room in the Uchiha manor, Sakura inspected her slightly swollen ankle before she expertly wrapped it up tightly and walked out of the room. Sasuke was still on the couch but this time he was quietly glancing through the manga book 'The Tale of A Gutsy Ninja' again.

"How did you get that bo- wait never mind." Sakura blurted out before she twisted around to avoid Sasuke's questioning glance. Then she proceeded to walk into the kitchen and prepare to make something to eat.

In her mind she was conflicting whether or not she should make something for Sasuke and not just for herself.

 **We shouldn't because he tried to bite us** Inner Sakura argued.

'Well he did take us back here, and apologized for his actions...'

 **What if he does it again, he can't control himself**

'I don't know, it's the best we can do to show that we appreciate to be at his home...'

 **Listen to yourself, you're too soft, stop it, I thought you vowed to ignore him.**

'I know but why do I feel so guilty about shunning him, even though he's faced more pain than me...' Sakura thought, as she clutched her chest and grimaced, staring at the floor. She stood up and inhaled heavily before walking to the fridge.

'Maybe I should...No I shouldn't...I should...Argh... Why... Why is this so hard.' She thought as she pulled out two tomatoes and a box of miso paste.

Slicing the tomatoes and setting the water to boil, Sakura looked up at the ciling and finally decided 'Maybe I should, I should, I WILL!' she thought, as she smiled slightly. Then she scooped up some miso and scraped it into the boiling water, adding a dash of hondashi and soy sauce, she covered the pot with the lid and moved onto the onigiri.

Molding the sticky rice and then she stuffed them with okaka, looking outside she saw that it was raining. The droplets pitter pattering off the window and the tips of tree leaves, a telltale sound of 'pat pat pat' resounding the quiet mansion.

She grinned and set the onigiri onto two plates along with the slices of tomatoes. Scooping out the miso soup into two bowls she set them on the dining table and called out "Sasuke, I made dinner you can come and eat!"

A grunt was heard from the living room and Sasuke walked in to find Sakura quietly saying 'Itedakimasu' before she bit into the onigiri. Hot tea sat on the table next to the platters and bowls.

Quietly walking towards the pink head, he sat down and started to eat. It was quiet, no one said a word as the music of rain drip dropped onto the windows and roof. It was peaceful, calming and soothing as the two ate.

Sakura smiled and finished off her soup before she placed it into the sink, Sasuke had just finished, so she picked it up and also set it down. Washing the dishes, she looked out to see Sasuke reading the novel again. She grinned this time and giggled slightly, before she continued to wash the platters and bowls. This was the kind of family she wished to have, quiet but peaceful not the tense quiet, yet it should also have the air of happiness and calm.

Setting the plates on a rack to dry, she walked out to see Sasuke asleep, the novel set down next to him as he took light breaths and his face showed nothing but peace and calm. Sakura carefully brushed back his long bangs and glanced at his handsome yet montrous looking face, she had never exactly taken a good look at him, but now she had realized why he had hated to be in his true form.

His long fangs were protruding out of his mouth, and there were some slightly healed cuts on his lips, showing how when he talked he would constantly cut his lips by accident. His skin was the usual clay grey but Sakura knew that every time he would touch her, she could tell how it felt like something not quite dead but not quite alive either. His eyes were now accentuated with Orochimaru's eye markings, and his large wings curled up around him almost like a cloak, except it made him uncomfortable when sleeping on his back.

Glancing sadly at him, before she returned her gaze onto the window, where the rain continued to hit the window, but this time relentlessly pounding the window, as the drizzle of rain had enlarged into a full scale thunderstorm.

A loud clap of thunder and a strike of lightning echoed the sky, suddenly Sakura felt a hand grip her skirt. When she turned around she saw Sasuke, clenching her skirt as his once peaceful face was contorted into a grimace, his eyes screwed shut as he clenched his teeth.

He mouthed something, but Sakura couldn't catch it, leaning down she heard him whispering almost silent words. "Okaa-san, Otou-san... Itachi-nii...stop it..." His grip tightened, as another strike of lightning flashed down the sky and suddenly his grip loosened and he started morphing back to his normal form.

His pale ashy blue hair, shortened back to it's chicken ass shape and darkened to the raven colored hair Sakura was used to seeing, his clay grey skin paled and turned back to his alabaster skin tone, while it was now smooth to the touch, no longer rough and strange feeling. His wings shrank back into his shoulder blades and his fangs retracted, while any other changes simply disappeared.

Sakura stared in shock, but quickly recovered and stood up, grabbing a blanket and draped it on the sleeping teen. She cringed as another crash of thunder resounded the manor, shaking it off she was about to leave to her own personal room Sasuke had set up for her when they were younger, when Sasuke had unconsciously grabbed her hand and gripped it tightly.

Sakura turned around to check if he was awake, but he wasn't. He was still sleeping, yet his face was still in a pained grimace, his hands were trembling as they gripped Sakura's wrist.

The pinkette sighed and walked to the large couch and laid down. She was immediately engulfed in a tight embrace, she flushed as she wasn't used to how Sasuke would _hug_ her, but then again he was having a nightmare and he was asleep.

She slowly dozed off to the pitter patter of rain as the thunderstorm slowly was reduced to the light drizzle once again, she then unconsciously snuggled against Sasuke although his body was cold as usual.

Outside a single sakura petal drifted onto a raven feather, both of them drenched in the rain water yet stayed in the same place...together...

* * *

When Sasuke woke up, he saw Sakura next to him fast asleep. Sitting upwards instantly, he looked at her warily as she shifted up and yawned. The next thing he noticed was that he was back to normal, the serum's effect was completely gone and he had no after effects whatsoever.

"Hmm... Wha? What happened?" Sakura mumbled as she sat up and looked around. Then she realized that she was next to Sasuke...

"Gah! What the hell!? Why're you here?" She yelled and leapt off the couch, glancing at Sasuke suspiciously. "Hn, I should be asking you the same thing." He said monotonously and he stood up to switch clothing.

Checking the clock she saw that it was 6:30, 'Crap, if I don't hurry I'll be late! School starts at 7:15!' She thought and rushed into her 'sleepover' bedroom.

Looking out the window she smiled widely, outside the dew clung onto the leaves of the lush green trees of Konoha, the sun poked out of the horizon covering everything with a splash of pink and orange. A beautiful... no breathtaking rainbow sat on top of the sky along with fluffy white clouds, 'This could be the best day ever.' Sakura thought as she finished brushing her teeth.

Slipping into her rumpled uniform again, she ran out the door to see Sasuke waiting for her, already in his usual uniform. "Come on let's go." She said cheerfully and pulled him on the left ear.

"Ite, stop, you know I pierced my ears there." Sasuke grumbled as pulled out of her grasp, rubbing his ear though his expression stayed calm.

"Er...Oops?" Sakura said as she glanced at his ear, true to his word, his piercings were still there, the one on his ear lobe and the other one on his helix. "Anyways, we're gonna be late, come on, baka Sasuke." She said as she sprinted towards the gate.

Sasuke just stood there and watched as her pink hair fluttered around the morning breeze as she ran, he shook his head and a smirk appeared on his lips. Using his vampire speed he caught up to her and the duo raced to the school doors.

Of course there had to be an interruption because our favorite redhead was standing at the doors, tapping her foot impatiently but she immediately perked up when she saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, you came back!" She yelled and immediately clung on him, Sakura's nose wrinkled in distaste but she said nothing and walked into the building. On the other hand Sasuke made no notion of pushing Karin off, he only kept his calm mask and also walked inside.

For the rest of homeroom Karin sat smugly next to Sasuke who was sitting at the exact opposite side of the room.

'Correction, this could be the worst day.' Sakura thought as she ignored the 'couple' by fixing up one of her recent drawing.

 **I thought you hated him. I knew it you have feelings for him.** Inner Sakura said bluntly

'You're me also, so you like him also.' Sakura thought back

 **Ha! You admit it you like Uchiha Sasuke**

'I didn't mean that! I know I should hate him but...' Sakura thought remorsefully.

The bell rang, ending the conversation.

* * *

The rest of school was boring until lunch came, Karin had decided to brag how she and Sasuke were now a new couple in front of Sakura. But she didn't care.

No she didn't care

She didn't care

She DID NOT CARE.

Standing up she closed her bento and strided towards Karin with her head held up high, White and the other girls followed suit. "You know Karin, you and Sasuke are pretty nice together, I guess I should keep away." She said sarcastically.

"Damn right you should, me and Sasuke-kun are better without you." Karin said and she smirked, pushing up her glasses.

"Guess not, but you know what?" Sakura said in an almost uncaring tone.

"What?" Karin asked suspiciously.

Suddenly Sakura grabbed her by the collar and said "You don't have to brag about it to everyone like it's the greatest news ever. But news flash, _we_ don't like it and no one else cares."

Letting her go, Sakura backed away and the group left a stunned Karin sprawled on the floor.

"Nice one Sakura." Tenten said grinning.

"Hn, sure." White muttered as she continued to walk with the girls.

"You go, forehead!" Ino said as she hugged Sakura.

"U-un, K-karin does n-not deserve S-sasuke-san, you d-do..." Hinata stuttered.

"No way, me and Sasuke don't fit, it's only just a dream..." Sakura said as she stared at the ground with a sad smile etched on her face.

Little did she know, Sasuke heard everything and none of the girls noticed him, except for one. Fujimori White.

* * *

When he heard her utter those words, he looked down at the floor scathingly. It was his fault anyways, he should just leave it alone or he'll make things worse.

Walking back to the cafeteria, Karin immediately latched onto him and started blubbering about something he had completely ignored. Sitting next to Naruto, the blonde immediately noticed the change in aura.

 _Teme, anything wrong? I know Karin's annoying but it shouldn't be that bad._ He asked the raven head.

 _Dobe it's none of your business._ Sasuke said back in almost a bored tone, but Naruto knew him better. He was obviously faking the tone and completely tuning out Karin's annoying screeches.

'Oh well, he's always an emotionless bastard anyways.' Naruto thought.

 **For once I actually agree with you. Ha! I actually agree with you now.** Kurama said sarcastically to the blonde.

'Shut up! I'm ignoring you!'

 **Hmph, Like I care, stupid annoying brat.**

'Godamnit SHUT UP!'

* * *

 **And... yeah lol XD, weird ending but I think I added alot of descriptions in this chapter. I guess it was because I was listening to musical compositions by Joe Hisaishi lol. His pieces are amazing though, my top favorites are The Rain, Summer and First Love.**

 **Anyways, enough of my ramblings, R &R Ja!**


	17. Revenge on Ami

**Meh, there's not much to say... so...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Menma...no wait... Oturan... oh crap no... yeah! Sasuke! Wait no, oh yeah Naruto...heh.**

* * *

The rest of the day was boring, but Sakura saw that during chemistry she had gotten the grade 3.95, quite disappointing but it was better than Karin's since she received a 1.5 and was punished to clean up the mess that she made when she tried to hit Sakura with a strange mixture that had imploded in the redhead's face anyways.

Walking home, she had her face buried in a medical scroll she found in a black market, and she managed to steal it without being caught. She felt a presence close, to her so she closed the scroll and shoved it in her messenger bag. Tightening the strap of her bag, she sprinted off towards her house, only to find her parents standing at the doorway.

"Ano...okaa-san, otou-san, what's wrong?" she asked awkwardly, and flinched when her mother pulled her into the house and closed the door behind.

"We recieved a call from Wakana Ami's parents yesterday and they had said if you don't 'break up' with Sasuke-kun, they're going to kick us out of our house and rob us of our money. And you know how her parents are rich and can get away with this, especially with her father owning such a large company." Mebuki said sternly and she crossed her arms and sighed.

Sakura said nothing, but she ran up her room and shut the door behind her softly. Taking a deep breath she sighed, and slumped down the door.

 **Well, you technically aren't on good terms with Sasuke-kun so consider that as helping, I guess?** Inner Sakura said awkwardly.

'Yeah... but I can't shake off the feelings I have for Sasuke-kun...' Sakura thought back, looking out the window she saw that Sasuke was lazily leaning on the balcony door frame.

She stood up and glared at her, before she closed the curtains. She huffed and plopped down on her bed, ready to read a book when Sasuke knocked on the window.

"You do know I heard your parent's conversation" Sasuke's muffled voice came behind the window. Sakura sighed and opened the balcony window, "What? I don't need to talk to you anyways."

Sasuke only smirked slightly, he walked into her room and closed the curtains. "Ami sent a group of spies near your house, I need to get rid of them first and then I'll deal with Ami." He said flatly as he locked Sakura's door.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked suspiciously, noting how Sasuke seemed to close every thing and lock it.

Sasuke smirked slightly again, his fangs poking out a bit, "What do you think, I'm transforming into my true form." He said.

Sakura's eyes widened and she exclaimed "Hey, I thought you hated that form. Besides that you can't seem to control your blood thirst. Mind you, you only turned back to normal yesterday night, are you trying to make yourself suffer even more?"

Sasuke shook his head, "That was because Orochimaru's serum was still inside my bloodstream, I purged myself of it a few days ago but it lasted a few days longer than I thought." He said, and Sakura only shook her head saying "What about that time over 5 years ago huh?"

"I fully learned how to control myself but if I lack blood then I can't control it." Sasuke said simply. Sakura sighed and decided not to continue arguing, so Sasuke took this as a chance to transform.

The muscle of his back began to ripple and swell as they pushed against his uniform, he inwardly cursed for forgetting to take it off but it was too late to stop. His large wings shoved out and his uniform ripped, Sasuke felt his hair grow longer and shaggier as it paled into the light blue color, his skin became rougher and darkened into a clay grey.

He smirked as his fangs pushed out and he closed his bloodshot eyes as they began to change. Opening it he could tell they changed judging by Sakura's horrified expression.

A tinge of guilt washed over him, but he ignored it and opened the curtains of Sakura's balcony.

'Good thing I'm low on chakra.' He inwardly thought as he jumped out the window and sped towards the spies in an invisible blur.

Knocking out the spies swiftly, he stared into their half lidded eyes and wiped away any memory they had of him, by using the Sharingan.

Sakura hopped off the balcony and sprinted toward him, Sasuke quickly shoved his fangs into one of the spy's neck and gulped down a large amount of blood. He felt his chakra replenish swiftly and he closed his eyes as he drank the crimson liquid. It was dull flavor but it was better than the disgusting blood of criminals.

"You godamn liar, why the hell are you sucking on their blood." Sakura demanded, "I thought that Uchiha's technically don't need blood."

Sasuke pulled out his fangs and stood up, dropping the limp, but definitely not dead, body. "I don't kill people unlike some vampires and yes, I told you this before, I drink blood when I need the nourishment or chakra. I'm running low on chakra, because the dobe wanted to spar with me again." He retorted and wiped away the remaining blood on his pale blue lips.

"So, what now, you can't just drink all of their blood." Sakura said sarcastically. Sasuke said nothing but he picked Sakura up and leapt into the air.

"Oi, put me down Sasuke, what the hell are you doing?!" Sakura yelled, as she struggled to get out of Sasuke's grip.

"Hn, just shut up." Sasuke grunted and covered Sakura's mouth with his hand. He swiftly made a turn and flew off in the Wakana residence's direction.

"Oi, don't tell me you're gonna do something to Ami," Sakura said suspiciously, as she pushed off Sasuke's hand and watched the familiar buildings pass by. "I know she's a annoying fan girl, but I don't think you should, er... Use your vampire skills on her."

Sasuke said nothing, but he had increased the speed and dived down slightly, before he landed neatly onto a random tree in the Wakana mansion's backyard.

His eyes spun from the Sharingan and stretched into the Mangekyou, as he darted his eyes around his surrounding, checking for any intruders.

"Is that the Mangekyou? What the hell Sasuke, when did you get that?!" Sakura asked and glared at him.

Sasuke shifted his eyes to look at her but she covered her eyes and muttered something about genjutsu and the Tsukuyomi. "When did you learn so much about the Mangekyou?" Sasuke demanded.

"Er... Something I found in your manor, back when we were young..." Sakura muttered, as she reached into her messenger bag and took out a book. It was cracking from the leather bindings holding it together and the paper was slightly crumpled and yellow, but it was in good condition.

"According to this book, I found. It belongs to someone named Uchiha Mikoto." She said as she peered at the name written on the front page. Sasuke grabbed the book and read the name himself, he looked and Sakura who covered her eyes again and he sighed.

Prying her hands off her jade eyes, he stared at her frightened green orbs. "I won't trap you in the Tsukuyomi, you won't get caught in it if you look into my eyes and I'm not trying to trap you in there." He explained and took his eyes off her green orbs, and scanned his surroundings once more before he looked at the book.

"Why didn't you tell me you had my mother's journal?" Sasuke asked as he quickly scanned through the old book.

Sakura shrugged and said "I didn't know and I never knew the name until now, because I only focused on reading what's inside the book. I've practically memorized everything about the Sharingan written in there."

Sasuke stuffed the journal in his back pocket and pinpointed the closest guard walking towards the tree.

He set Sakura down on the branch and darted down behind the tree. He waited until the guard was close enough and he sped towards the guard and knocked him out. He scanned to see two more guards approaching and swiftly punched them in the jaw, knocking them unconscious too.

Signaling Sakura, the pinkette slid down the tree and ran towards him. He leapt onto a balcony window and summoned a snake to bring Sakura up.

"Can this thing hold me up?" Sakura whisper yelled, as she eyed the pale white snake cautiously. "Tch, just get on, if you would fall off why would I summon this snake in the first place." Came Sasuke's retort from above.

Sakura snorted inelegantly and gripped onto the scaly creature. She was quickly pulled up and Sasuke gestured her to pick the lock.

"I don't sense anyone in the room, but this is Ami's room, judging by the picture she has of me in there." Sasuke said as he carefully eyed the room through a crack in the curtains.

Sakura pulled out a hairpin and swiftly picked open the lock, Sasuke jumped in and locked the entrance door. Sakura then inspected her surrounding, noticing a lot of pictures of Sasuke and even a silver statue made to replicate him.

She shivered "God, this girl is obsessed with you." She muttered. Sasuke shook his head and sighed, he looked up at the different pictures of him hooked up on the wall and the statues and posters of him. He felt a shiver run up his spine when he saw a gold framed picture of him shirtless in the boys locker room.

"How the hell did she get these..." Sasuke muttered as he focused his gaze on sheet of paper on Ami's desk, he scanned over it and his eyes widened.

It was written in Ami's sloppy writing:

" _Plan for revenge on forehead bitch:_

 _1\. Threaten her family to keep away from Sasuke-kun._

 _2\. Team up with Karin-slut and torture pink freak:_

 _a. Dump bento on her everyday_

 _b. 'Accidently' hurt her or shove her (or push her down the stairs)_

 _c. Insult her and tell her how Sasuke-kun belongs to 'us'_

 _3\. Attract Sasuke-kun with my money and attractive looks and style_

 _4\. Turn on Karin-slut and make her sorry_

 _5\. Get engaged with Sasuke-kun and marry him_

 _6\. Purposely invite forehead bitch to our wedding and humiliate her in front of everyone"_

Sasuke felt a small bubble of anger rise in the pit of his stomach. This girl was so self conceited and manipulative, she only cared about getting him and would hurt anyone who gets in her way. Her power and wealth plus her spoiled personality was a huge disadvantage for someone who wasn't as rich, like Sakura.

"Hn, we destroy her room and get rid of everything that's related to me." Sasuke said monotonously as he smashed a glass portrait of himself.

"Er... Sasuke-kun... isn't that like 95% percent of the room..." Sakura said, sweatdropping as she shredded a picture of Sasuke and a picture of Ami taped on it.

"Don't question it." He snapped and she shrunk back, fear half masked in her eyes. Sasuke grimaced but said nothing as he continued to sweep his wings across the table of pictures, effectively shredding the pictures and breaking portraits.

He used Amaterasu on the statues, melting them into molten lumps, and then he willed the flames to disappear. But that was with a cost, his right eyes began to bleed, a trickle of crimson began to run down his cheeks and drip down his chin. He clutched his eyes as his vision blurred and sharp needles seemingly stabbed into his eyes.

"Hey, are you ok?" Sakura asked as she pried his hands off his eyes. Sasuke refused to open his eye, and he stood up unsteadily, replying a simple "Aa."

"I think we're done, we should leave now..." Sakura said uncertainly. The moment she uttered those words, a loud slam was heard and the muffled voice of Ami came from behind the door.

"What the? How is this locked! Otou-san (in a whiny voice) come open my door!"

Sasuke quickly grabbed Sakura and jumped over the balcony, opening his wings and taking flight.

His vision was still blurred, but he still had a large amount of chakra leftover. He managed to unsteadily land on Sakura's balcony but his eyes were still stinging with pain. Something was definitely wrong.

This was probably his 7th time using Amaterasu, it shouldn't cause too much damage, but it still hurt like hell. Sasuke gripped his closed eye tightly as the pain continued to pulse violently.

Sakura glanced at him worriedly, as he continued to try to suppress the pain from his bleeding eye. According to the journal, Amaterasu was one of the jutsus the Uchiha can use once they achieved the Mangekyou. It was black flames that can not be extinguished until after 7 days and 7 nights. It ws powerful, yes, but it causes severe damage to the eyes, just like the Tsukuyomi.

Once overused, the user will remain blind unless they receive an implant from another Mangekyou user. Sakura had thoroughly memorized this piece, thus she knew what to do.

She tugged Sasuke into the room and gently pried off his hands. Massaging the soft tissue surrounding his eye, she managed to ebb away some of his pain. Then she softly put her thumb and index finger onto Sasuke's eyelids and opened it.

The eye had several blood vessels that had broke and blood trickled out from under the eyelids. His pupil was dilated and his eye seemed unfocused, while his normally 'alive' onyx eyes were dull and glazed.

Sasuke hissed in pain as his eyelids seemed to try to force itself close. Sakura cleaned up the blood and dripped water onto his eyes, effectively washing out the leftover blood, she then rummaged to find the special eye drops that could only be found in a certain village far from Konoha, so it was quite hard to retrieve it in Konoha.

She finally found the pearly white liquid bottle and she then pried open Sasuke's eye carefully and dripped some of the pearly white liquid into it. That seemed to do the trick as his tense posture relaxed and the blood vessels already seemed to heal itself, while his eyes became more focused and his pupils began to turn back to normal.

He took this moment to transform back into his normal form and he stood up rubbing his eyes. Blinking rapidly he scanned the surroundings, finding it better to see, but his vision was now permanently blurred, not very noticeably but his eyesight wasn't as sharp as before.

He walked over to Sakura's balcony, handing her the piece of paper that Ami wrote on before he leapt off the balcony and walked away.

Sakura stared at the paper and then Sasuke's disappearing form, it was extremely evident how his uniform had holes directly where his shoulder blades were. He then disappeared altogether, by using his vampire speed.

Sakura sighed and opened the piece of paper before she scanned it's details.

* * *

 **Strange place to end the chapter, but still XD**

 **Anyways, R &R Ja!**


	18. Itachi-Nii

**New chapter and I aim to get 3,000 words at least. I think... heh.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Because it ended. Yea.**

* * *

Sakura scanned through the note that Sasuke handed to her, and her eyes widened in fury as she reread Ami's plan over again. This plan was the most ridiculous and worthless plan ever, period.

Sakura put the paper into a drawer and slammed it shut in fury, she had never seen such a spoiled brat in her entire life, well minus Karin and some other of Ami's useless clones. Taking in deep breaths, she decided to forget all about it and went to do her homework.

It was until later a loud knock was heard from her front door.

Sakura's parents left awhile ago to have a parent meeting with the Yamanakas, Inuzukas, Akimichis, Naras and the Aburames. So Sakura was once again by herself, alone in her house.

Walking down she opened the door and was about to say something when she saw the familiar purple asymmetrical bob cut of Wakana Ami. She closed her mouth and snorted "What do you want Wakana?" She asked sharply.

The purple head lashed out by slapping the pinkette and screamed "You destroyed my room and all my precious Sasuke-kun belongings! How dare you! Your house will be demolished tomorrow you little whore!"

Sakura's vision turned red as she swing her fist into the spoiled teen's face and sent her flying back a few feet, kicking her side she seethed "Oh now you're going to destroy my home, just because you _think_ I messed up your fucking room! Well newsflash just because Sasuke hangs out with me more doesn't mean we're together, bastard!"

Ami stood up unsteadily and swung a fist towards the pinkette, but she merely sidestepped and dropped onto the floor with a hard low sweep and knocked the purple haired girl off her feet and then she immediately followed by swinging her leg up 90 degrees, effectively kicking the girl in the chin and sent her up, airborne.

As the purple head fell towards the ground, Sakura clenched her fist together and punched her straight in the face, causing the poor girl to fly backwards. She slammed the door, but it was stopped when a buff looking man shoved his foot between the door.

"You have gone to far to hurt Wakana-sama, we're taking you prison." He stated. And that did it, all Sakura could see was white rage as she spun around and roundhouse kicked the bodyguard in the face.

Plucking out a kunai from who-knows-where, she wildly slashed at the man before kicking him square in the chest, and punched him in the face. A satisfying crack was heard as his nose broke. Smirking suddenly Sakura flipped the large man over with ease, and struck a nerve cluster. "Don't worry, you'll be paralyzed waist down for the rest of the week, bastard. Try messing with a trained fighter and medic again, damn asshole." She fumed and kicked the man away before she slammed the door shut.

All everyone could see was the unconscious bodies of a large man and a purple haired girl along with random splatters of blood.

Little did Sakura know, Sasuke saw everything after he sensed her flare in anger (A/N: This is AU so most people don't have chakra, so I guess Sasuke can sense negative emotions like Kurama in a way..ehehe) He smirked widely as he saw the pinkette felled a large trained bodyguard and a stuck up snob without breaking a sweat and ended it with a large _Bang!_ from her front door.

He then quickly raced back to his manor, knowing that he had to spar with Naruto after finishing his schoolwork. It was going to be a fast day as usual.

* * *

Sakura was brought to the police department the next day, apparently she was reported for attacking two 'innocents' and severely injuring them. Ami probably spouted out some useless crap and used her blubbering facade to sway the detectives.

All Sakura did was explain how she could never even make it close to the purple haired girl's mansion, considering with all the guards and then climb up a two story floor without making a mess and destroy her room before leaving without a trace.

The girl had no proof in the first place and then ran to her house to threaten her family and use her wealth to demolish her home. It was only fair to hurt her after all the bullying she did to Sakura during kindergarten and threaten her without any proof.

And thankfully for that she was freed without any charge or any sort, only a warning to not do that again.

 **Psh, yeah right, we won't do it again, next time that little slut tries to threaten tou-san and kaa-san, she's gonna get it big time, SHANNARO!** Inner Sakura screamed in rage.

Sakura smiled evilly and replied 'Yeah, we will. But for now let's just lay low and steer clear of her, I had enough of Sasuke fangirls already.' she turned around the corner to see Hinata and the other girls hanging out in a small dango shop.

"Oi, what a coincidence to see you guys here." Sakura said brightly as she entered the shop. Ordering a plate of plain dango she sat down and enjoyed the sweet glutinous treat while conversing with her friends. Talking about the newest gossip, fashion and family matters, typically the usual. Finishing sweets she set down the plate and excused herself, before placing down her amount of money on the wooden table.

Walking down to the park she saw the strangest and most stupid scene ever.

Sasuke was sitting on the jungle gym of the park, his hands were loosely linked together, his elbows resting on his knees as half of his face was obscured by his hands. His Sharingan suddenly spun and he stared at his hand, smirking quite maniacally.

A bunch of parents were freaked out and pulled their oblivious children away from the dark teen, and a few of the children were even crying out "I wanna play with onii-chan!".

Sakura sweatdropped and crossed the street to see what Sasuke's was doing.

"You know you're scaring the children, right?" Sakura said sarcastically. Sasuke grunted but said nothing, glancing at her with his crimson eyes.

"Oi, you do know that we're in public and everyone can see your Sharingan, right?" Sakura said in a matter-of-factly way. Sasuke jumped of the rounded contraption and walked away, but a little twitch of his right hand, proved that he was gesturing her to follow.

Sakura tailed behind him, although Inner Sakura was roaring to her to walk away from him, as in 'didn't she ever say "I hate you" to him and broke their friendship bond'.

Suddenly he stopped and turned around, Sakura blinked. He wasn't looking at her rather than the person behind her. Turning around, she saw a dark haired man walk away from them. The man had his long hair tied in a low ponytail, but Sakura couldn't see his face.

Then she remembered a canvas in Sasuke's room, it was a picture of his family before they were killed by his older brother Itachi. The unknown man waking away from them looked like Itachi, well from the behind anyways.

Running back and around the corner, she purposely turned around to see the man's face. And lo and behold, he looked like the spitting image of Sasuke's older brother.

 **But Sasuke said Itachi died a few years ago when he was 14-15 years old... Maybe 16 at least.** Inner Sakura said, Sakura mused 'Maybe he was reborn, as a human and has no memory of his past...'

 **Then again, he can't be reborn that quickly if he died 3 years ago, tops.** Sakura's Inner replied.

'Well fate can play tricks on us.' Sakura retorted before she turned around and faced the man and asked "Excuse me, I don't know why am asking, but what's your name?"

The Itachi-look-alike gave her a strange look, that reminded her of Sasuke in so many ways, before he replied "Itachi, Uchiwa Itachi."

Sakura's heart leapt a little, although Inner retorted about his last name being Uchiwa, not Uchiha. "Oh I'm sorry for asking, but I have a friend who looks like you." She said awkwardly.

Itachi blinked and asked "What's his name?"

Sakura rubbed the back of her head and said "Er... Uchiha Sasuke." she looked behind Itachi, to see Sasuke standing behind the corner, a dark aura surrounding him.

Itachi's eyes widened and said "Sasuke's still here? I thought after he killed me, he left Konoha." Sakura gaped at the dark haired man and said "Wait... You still remember your past life? What the hell!"

Itachi smirked slightly and said "Of course, after I was killed, I woke up in a body of a human, being called Uchiwa Itachi instead of my true name Uchiha Itachi. Though it is a relief that I still retained my memories."

"Uh... well apparently, Sasuke's right there..." Sakura said awkwardly, and she pointed at the moody teen behind the onyx eyed man. "A random question though? Do you still have the Sharingan?" She asked, as Itachi turned around and eyed his little brother.

"Yes, which is strange, but it's better than not having it." Itachi said shortly, and gave Sakura a slip of paper. "Give this to Sasuke, it's my number, I have to leave now, I need to pick up something. Tell him to explain everything to me on the phone later." Itachi said and with that he left. (A/N: This scenes just sounds so weird when I reread it lol it almost makes it sound like Itachi's a fangirl for some reason o.O)

Sakura blinked and held the piece of paper, before robotically turned around and walked towards Sasuke.

"What?" he snapped, suddenly in a bad mood.

Sakura handed him the slip of paper and said "Itachi said to call him later, he needs you to listen to a full explanation on something and also let you tell him what was happening for the past few years." Sasuke took the paper and shoved it in his jacket and turned around to walk away.

But Sakura grabbed his ear and pulled him to a different direction, Sasuke winced as she pulled on his pierced ear once again, and coldly told her to let go.

The pinkette smirked but let go anyways, until she grabbed his arm and turned around to get back to walking. In the middle of the way, she saw Wakana Ami, satisfyingly having a black eye and a large amount of bandages wrapping around her face, and Uzumaki Karin.

The two over obsessed girls glared at the pinkette and decided to follow her after they _thought_ she didn't see them. Well sadly for the stupid duo, the pinkette and the ravenette noticed that they were stalking them.

* * *

Sakura dragged Sasuke out the gate and towards his manor, before she suddenly made a sharp turn and hid behind a tree. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something and Sakura clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Where is that slut?" Ami's voice was heard, Karin replied with a dirty comment, "Probably smooching their lips off in the forest by themselves, ooh if I find her I'll rip her apart!"

Sakura glowered at the two unsuspecting girls before she turned to the other side of the tree and burst off in a sprint. Reaching towards the manor she stopped at the doorstep and took a deep breath.

"Yo, Sakura, Sasuke, what's with you two running around?" A familiar voice asked. Sakura looked up and saw a brunette sitting on a tree, looking at them with amused eyes.

"White? What are you doing here?" she asked as the teen jumped down and took off her headphones. "Nothing, just checking up on the manor as usual." she replied shortly.

Sasuke said nothing but he glowered at the floor and shoved his hands in his pockets before walking away.

"Hn, looks like someone needs blood." White said sarcastically as she pulled out a small vial of blood and threw it at Sasuke. He obviously caught it with ease and glared at her before snapping "I don't need it." but he still stuffed it in his jacket's pocket.

"He definitely needs it." White snorted, crossing her arms while smirking slightly while Sakura sweatdropped and kept quiet. "So what happened?" White asked as she faced Sakura.

"Oh I saw Itachi today, apparently after Sasuke killed him, he was reborn as a human retaining all the memories of being a vampire." Sakura explained, suddenly a loud crash was heard and the two teens ran to the backyard to check what happened.

When Sakura saw what was in the backyard, she gaped and whispered "Kami-sama, what the hell happened?"

* * *

 **As usual a cliffhanger XD Well sorry about the later posts since school's been pretty hectic :(**

 **Anyways, R &R Ja!**


	19. Pain

**Argh I have a writers block right now, such a pain in the ass...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto** 눈‸눈 # Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) LOL

* * *

Sakura walked towards Sasuke carefully as he was standing right next to the tree that had been punched straight through and fallen down.

When he looked up, Sakura saw that his eyes were accentuated by the purple marks of absorbing Orochimaru, and his pupils were golden and slitted, while his iris was a pale yellow.

He seemed to be in inner conflict as he strained to keep conscious. Sakura had a good feeling that he was fighting against Orochimaru, and keeping his own inner demon in check.

Suddenly his knees buckled and he was gripping his head tightly, he groaned in pain as his fangs forced out of his mouth, slicing into his lips.

Shakily grabbing the vial White had handed to him, he popped off the cork and downed the contents. Dropping the glass tube he slowly stood up and stared blankly at Sakura.

Sakura blinked and backed behind White as Sasuke turned around and left. "What just happened?" She muttered, staring at Sasuke as he slid the back door close.

"Probably needs some time to restrain Orochimaru." White said blandly as she turned around and walked away. "I want to talk to Itachi-nii, I need to know what Sasuke did during all those years. Ja..."

With that she disappeared in a blur, leaving Sakura to stand alone in the backyard. She carefully walked into the Uchiha Manor and slid open the back door.

Calling out "Sasuke-kun...?" She carefully walked towards the living room of the manor.

She heard a muffled grunt and followed towards the sound, which was Sasuke's room. Tentatively opening the door, she looked inside to see Sasuke sitting on his chair, his elbows set on the table as his hands clenched the sides of his head.

Ominous black marks marred the left side of his face while both his eyes were still darkened and looked creepily like Orochimaru. He let out a small shudder before a quiet groan escaped his mouth, he stared at Sakura almost nervously and mouthed something.

Sakura noticed how his fangs were still elongated and he kept licking off the blood that dripped down his lips from the cuts he made from biting his lips too hard. Finally understanding why he was doing that and figuring out that he was mouthing off the same words 'Blood', 'Blood', 'Blood' constantly, Sakura ran down the stairs and retrieved a bag of blood before ripping it open and handing it to Sasuke.

She watched as he carefully drank down the thick, crimson liquid, but his pupils were dilated and glazed with hunger for blood. This greatly confused her, he had never drank so much blood in his lifetime compared to the past month, well at least in the amount of time she was friends with him.

Finishing the packet, he opened his mouth and said raspily "More... I need more... I.. can't.. su-" He groaned again and the black marks spread across his entire body but not completely enveloping him. "Orochimaru.." he said urgently before collapsing in a heap on his bed.

Sakura hurried off and grabbed three pouches out of the fridge and poured them into a large jug, before sticking a straw in it and hurried upstairs. She saw that Sasuke was now shivering uncontrollably and one of his arms was slung on top of his face, the bottom of his face was contorted in a grimace.

"Here, Sasuke-kun.." She handed him the jug uncertainly. He sat up unsteadily and grabbed the jug before greedily sucking up the blood she poured in the container. Slowly he fought back against Orochimaru and the black marks slowly edged back to the base of his neck and his eyes faded back to their original color. Watching him finish the entire jug, Sakura looked flabbergasted but she grabbed the container and put it into the sink.

Suddenly she heard retching coming from Sasuke's room so she ran up to see what happened to him. He was in his bathroom, throwing up the red liquid he was just consuming, shudders wracking his entire body. He heaved again and retched into the toilet, Sakura bent down and rubbed soothing circles on his back as he retched out more blood, clenching his pained stomach.

He was probably suffering from drinking too much blood to the point where it's not even blood overabundance, it was just his body rejecting the extra blood now, even if he was a vampire, the famous blood-sucking creatures.

After his little 'dilemma' Sakura wiped his sweaty face with a cool towel and flushed the toilet, helping him stand up she waited for him to gargle mouth and wash his face. As he stumbled out of the bathroom, she looked at him sternly and said "Go rest for now, I need to go back home and finish homework." with that she briskly left the room and walked out of the house.

* * *

She walked down the street and back home, before settling down to do homework. It wasn't too long until she finished and went downstairs to eat dinner with her parents and read a book after a nice relaxing shower.

It was night time when something strange happened. A strange figure was looming around her house, she had thought it was some shady person that should be taken away by the police but when she peered closely she saw a flash of purple. The first thing that came in mind was 'Ami', she gritted her teeth but ignored the annoying fangirl.

Then a loud crash was heard on her window and she snapped up. Ami had taken this too far...but when she saw who was at her balcony, her eyes widened.

Sasuke had hit painfully on the glass door of her balcony, gripping the side of his arm tightly, his hand stained with blood. He was in his true form again, his wings twisted in a painful angle and he seemed to be in agony.

Sliding open the door, she glanced outside to check where Ami was. The girl was no where to be seen so she quickly pulled Sasuke in the room, thankful that she had no carpeting on her floor.

He let out a small gasp of pain and shuddered as Sakura stripped off his bloodied sweatshirt and inspected his injuries. It was even worse than last time, no wonder he had came to her house for help.

The arm which he was clenching was cut almost to the bone, one of the bones in his leg was fractured badly and various deep cuts covered his abdomen. Checking his wings, she saw how some of his webbed skin were torn and one of his wings had dislocated from his shoulder blade and twisted painfully while his other wing's muscle were torn badly and it was swelling up at the base of his shoulder.

His face was streaked with blood, coming from his eyes and when she carefully examined his eyes, it was badly damaged and glazed over. Several veins had burst and his pupils were unfocused and never seemed to react to the light she was shining at him, proving that he was either blind or close to being blind.

She panicked and quickly dialed her shisou's number and asked her if she could come to her house with a patient and made up an excuse about why she couldn't come to the hospital.

Slinging Sasuke onto her back, she ignored the blood staining her shirt and she grabbed a random bed sheet and covered Sasuke with it before she ran out of the house and towards Tsunade's house.

Thanks to her monstrous strength carrying Sasuke wasn't hard so she reached to Tsunade's house in no time. Knocking on the door repeatedly, she panicked when Sasuke started coughing out blood.

When Tsunade opened the door, looking irritated, she immediately ran in and slipped off her shoes. "Shisou, I'm so sorry for calling you this late at night, but Sasuke needs help, _right now_."

Tsunade's eyes widened when she saw the teenage boy slung on Sakura's back, immediately she ushered the girl into a room designed for medical reasons.

Laying Sasuke down on the bed, they immediately got to work, sedating him before stitching him up and treating many of his injuries. Cleansing his bloodstream of the poison and setting his leg into position before preparing the plaster for his cast, Sakura worked as quickly as she could and then she moved onto his wings before any more damage could affect him from the old injuries.

After 4 hours of working they finally finished, and Sakura slumped down, sighing heavily. Tsunade shook her head and stared at the monstrous being... or more like one of the students from her school.

Sasuke slept quietly on the bed, his leg in an awkward cast and he was pushed to his sides so he wouldn't damage his wings when he was sleeping. He had several blood transfusions from losing so much blood and Sakura had to force him to drink some blood she had taken from the storage, and several times he had coughed out blood.

"Let him stay here for awhile until he wakes up, Sakura. You can stay here as long as you want. I need some sake..." Tsunade grumbled and left the room.

Sakura dragged a comfy chair next to Sasuke's bed side and promptly fell asleep after she settled down, her head cushioned by his bed. Little did she know that her hand was gently gripping Sasuke's own hand, and he was doing the same thing.

* * *

He woke up to the sound of birds chirping, once again. Sitting up, he winced when sharp jolts of pain came from every part of his body so he eased himself back down.

"Ssuke..." he tilted his head down to see Sakura sleeping deeply next to his bed side, blood staining her clothes and her short pink locks.

Then it all came back to him, he was sleeping quietly when he was shaken awake by a loud complaining screech. Looking up he saw that Ami and a group of guards were next to his house. Trying to sneak out quietly he was suddenly brought down to his knees when Orochimaru decided to come at the worst timing. Shifting into his true form forcefully, he heard Ami yell in fright and then he was barraged with punches and stabs from the guards, who thought he was some random monster from the forest coming to attack Ami.

Managing to get away from them he had crashed into a tree while trying to fly with his mutilated wings and sharp pain jolted into his leg. Going to the only place he can think of, he awkwardly flapped his wings to give himself a boost before he sped as quickly as he could to Sakura's house. When he reached there, his wings were too pained to even move so he crashed right into the glass doors.

Then everything else was a blur, with him being to pained to even think. Now he found himself waking up in a hospital like room with Sakura sleeping next to his bed.

He blinked when he noticed that their hands were gently clasped together, pulling away quickly he couldn't help but let a small blush engulf his cheeks. Thankfully Sakura was still asleep so she didn't notice.

"Oh, so you're awake... Uchiha." An almost familiar voice was heard from the room. Looking up quickly he saw the principal of Konoha High, leaning on the door frame, sipping a bottle of sake.

"Luckily you're one of those blood sucking brats, otherwise you would've died. Sakura and me worked on you for over 4 hours, she's exhausted for trying to heal you. You should be thankful." Tsunade said irritably. Sasuke shook his head slightly, Sakura would waste that much for him? He thought she hated him and refused to be his friend.

"I know what you're thinking, Sakura told me about what happened when you tried to attack her. You're lucky that you weren't expelled, although I could tell that you attacked her by accident. I may not be a matchmaker or love expert but I can tell she has feelings for you. Seems lucky for you after your family died all those years ago..." Tsunade said, smirking slightly.

"Anyways, enjoy your time here, I'll leave you alone." And with that the blonde woman walked out of the room and closed the door with a soft _click._

Sasuke sighed heavily and stared at his hand blankly. ' _Does she really love me?'_ he asked himself, before he shifted his glance to the pinkette. He smiled slightly when he noticed how she repeatedly mumbled his name, a small grin plastered on her peaceful face.

* * *

 **There we go, I hoped I added enough fluff or something of that sort, eheh. I really do love torturing Sasuke XD**

 **Anyways, R &R Ja!**


	20. Being Together

**Sorry about this week late post, I had a horrible week (Don't even ask :() anyways, here's the next chapter...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Utonar (lol)**

* * *

Blinking awake, Sakura groggily looked up and saw Sasuke impassively staring at the wall, his hands folded on his lap and he seemed to be deep in thought. Abruptly standing up, she backed up and laughed nervously as Sasuke stared at her quietly, his eyes still slightly unfocused.

"Er... Is your eyes better?" Sakura asked awkwardly as Sasuke as he stiffened and closed his eyes. Shaking his head slightly as he fell back onto bed and stayed in the postion. Sakura uttered a quiet "Oh" before excusing herself to ask Tsunade permission to get cleaned up.

Sliding the door close, she knocked on her shisou's door and asked "Shisou, could I get cleaned up here? I'll leave soon.." A muffled grunt was heard and the door opened before a frazzled looking blonde opened the door. Sakura sweatdropped at her shisou, who's normally sleek blonde hair stuck out in random places, her lips had dried drool on it and her eyes had leftover mascara from the day before.

"What?" Tsunade answered grumpily and Sakura replied the same answer yet again. After hearing this, Tsunade waved her away while mumbling "Yeah, yeah, yeah... sure knock yourself out on whatever you're doing..." before shutting the door.

Sakura could only sigh and drag herself towards the bathroom. After taking a nice, relaxing shower, she switched onto one of the extra clothes she put in her shisou's house whenever she studied for weeks upon weeks on new medical knowledge.

Stepping out of the tiled bathroom, she prepared two tomato omelets and walked over to the room where Sasuke resided in. Opening the door, she saw Sasuke in the same position except he seemed to be meditating, having nothing else to do since he was close to being blind.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked tentatively. Sasuke's head snapped towards her direction and he tilted his head slightly in resigned acknowledgment. Sakura pulled out the retractable table on the bed and set the omelet down.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked quietly when he caught a whiff of the simple breakfast. Sakura giggled and replied "You'll see..." She gently gripped Sasuke's clawed hand and handed him a pair of simple chopsticks.

Sakura carefully guided his hand to the platter, then allowed him to poke and prod at the omelet before cautiously picking off a piece and put it in his mouth. He chewed silently before swallowing.

"Tomato omelets." He said flatly before resuming to eat the food, showing how he had accepted this and actually liked it despite showing no emotion in his voice. Sakura sighed in relief before digging into her own omelets, she quickly finished and retrieved Sasuke's plate and chopsticks, cleaning them up and setting it on the rack to dry.

Walking back, she sat on Sasuke's bed and asked him "Would you allow me to inspect your eyes... for just a few minutes..." Sasuke nodded and opened his eyes.

Carefully pulling out ophthalmoscope, she inspected his eyes and noticed that it had improved in vision than what she had seen last night. "How... your vision is improving... slowly but I can see a change..." She mumbled, flabbergasted as she put the ophthalmoscope away.

Sasuke merely grunted and replied "I'm a vampire if you remember. My vision may not fully heal though." He shrugged out of the blankets he was ensnared in and crossed his legs together, albeit having some difficulty considering he had a cast on his leg.

Sakura stood up and decided to check his wings. A large portion of it was wrapped tightly in bandages and the base of one of the wings were encased in the now permanently hard cast, while the other one had a cast from the base to the part where the muscle began to separate into the large digits.

Sasuke flinched when she gently set her hand onto his wings. She pressed down and he twitched slightly, it had stung slightly but not badly. "Hm... obviously you're healing rapidly but the cast needs to stay on for 2 more days, tops..." She muttered slightly and removed her hand from his wings.

Setting her hand on the base of his spine, he sidled away from her, feeling slightly more than just uncomfortable. "Come on... don't be shy, I never knew the almighty Uchiha Sasuke is afraid of a simple checkup." Sakura teased as she stretched her hands towards his spine again, feeling each slight bump as she trailed her fingertips down, checking if there were anymore damage to his ribs at the same time.

She breathed a sigh of relief "There's no more injuries... and you're healing quite quickly..." She informed the Uchiha. Sasuke nodded and stood up, gesturing her to follow. "Is there any cloaks to hide my wings..." He asked simply as he pointed to a random closet door.

Sakura thought for a moment and remembered the bloodied bedsheet she had covered Sasuke with. Running to the room, she found it folded neatly with Sasuke's ripped sweatshirt, both were scrubbed clean of the crimson liquid.

Grabbing both of them she sprinted upstairs and threw the black and gray sweatshirt towards Sasuke, before wrapping him up with the red bedsheet. "I don't think you can be at your home right now. I saw on the news that there was a 'monster' near the old Uchiha resident." Sakura said thoughtfully as she remembered after taking her shower she checked the newspaper.

Sasuke nodded slowly before covering himself with the bedsheet and followed Sakura quickly home.

Sakura knocked on the door and Mebuki opened it. "Sakura where did you go?" She asked, worried about her daughter's well being. Sakura sighed and replied "Well... let's say I went to Tsunade-sama's house because... Sasuke was injured..."

"Sasuke? But why not go to the hospital?" Mebuki asked as she opened the door wider. Sakura sweatdropped and stepped aside to show her mother why she brought the Uchiha to Tsunade's house.

Mebuki's eyes widened as she saw Sasuke awkwardly stare at his sneakers, the red bedsheet thrown haphazardly on his head. "Kami... Sasuke.. you still haven't explained to me how you can change into this form..." Mebuki said as she ushered the two in.

Sasuke said nothing and silently shuffled into the house, never taking off the bedsheet. Mebuki insisted that he took off the sheet so she could wash it, but he refused until Sakura pulled it off and handed it to her mother.

Sasuke glared at her, as his wings stiffened, creaking painfully within the cast. He showed no sign of noticing but he looked away almost as if ashamed of himself. Sakura could not understand why, but she kept quiet and allowed Sasuke to stay in the guest bedroom where he used to sleep in.

He glanced at her slightly and out of nowhere his stomach growled loudly and a dusting of pink appeared on his cheeks. Sakura giggled and pulled out a tomato and a bag of blood in the fridge, tossing it to Sasuke, before teasing him "Bon appetit."

The pink blush further darkened and he looked away, Sakura giggled before closing the door, giving him some peace and quiet and she walked to her own room.

Plopping onto her bed, she sighed and started laughing hysterically. Letting out a heavy breath, she grinned. 'Sasuke's back again... it would be like back when we were younger...' she thought happily and looked out the window.

Suddenly her eyes widened when she saw that Ami was once again hiding beneath the shadows of her backyard trees, staring out at Sasuke's window. Standing up, she ran into the room and slammed open the door.

Only to see Sasuke momentarily taking off his shirt, ready to switch clothes. She blushed pink and stuttered "I-Iamsosorry, Sasuke-kun." She bowed down low and hit her head on her leg by accident. Stumbling slightly she hit Sasuke... right in the chest.

Blushing to the point where she was tomato red, she stood up and straight out turned and ran out screaming "I'msorry, I'msorry, I'msorry!"

* * *

Sasuke stood in his old room, looking slightly flustered, as he stared out the door where the pinkette ran out. His hands loosened it's grip on a new set of clothes he had been trying to find.

He tried to control the slight flush on his cheeks after Sakura had crashed straight into his chest. Sighing, he carefully slipped on the shirt. Until his wings caught onto it... Cursing he tried to shift them into the back of the shirt but the sturdy cast refused to allow his wings to bend and shift, making the procedure both painful and annoying.

He sighed heavily and was about to walk to Sakura's room when a small flustered blush made way to his cheeks. He carefully set his hands on the doorknob and opened the pinkette's door.

Opening his mouth he said "Sakura... could you... help me with my..." he stopped and looked away.

Sakura walked over and peeked out the door "Help with what..." she trailed off when she saw Sasuke holding the shirt, standing awkwardly at her doorway... half naked.

She blushed bright red, (which by the way was very unprofessional of her...), and asked quietly "You need help with putting on... your shirt..?"

Sasuke nodded quietly, his long bangs hiding his expression. Sakura stepped out and smiled shyly before answering "Of course... I guess I could help.."

Dragging him to his room, she carefully adjusted the cast and slid his wings through the carefully stitched back of the shirt. After that was done, she ran out of the trying to keep the image of a shirtless Sasuke _out_ of her mind.

Sasuke walked out, only to hear Sakura's mother call out "Dinner's ready, come down to eat!"

He ran his hand through his silken blue locks and walked down to the dining room of the house. Sitting down politely onto on of the wooden seats, Sasuke set his hands onto his lap and waited quietly for everyone else to come down.

Sakura then followed and did the same thing, finally Kizashi, Sakura's father came down.

"Woah, Woah, who is this stranger?" Kizashi said as he walked in. Sasuke kept his mouth shut and stared at his plate.

"Honey, stop being rude to Sasuke and don't you dare use any of your corny jokes." Mebuki chastised her husband.

"But why does he look like one of those little kid's Halloween costumes?" Kizashi asked unable to stop himself from making an indirect joke.

Sakura glared at her father and snapped "Otou-San! You realize that Sasuke is sitting right here. Why don't you keep your dumb jokes to yourself!"

Mebuki then turned to her daughter and scolded "Sakura, that is no way you can speak to your tou-san!"

"Well I don't care, he's always embarrassing our family with his damn corny jokes!" Sakura snapped, losing her temper and stomping up to her room, where she slammed the door hard enough to hear the hinges creak in complaint.

"Excuse me for a second." Sasuke quietly spoke as he stood up and walked towards Sakura's room.

Tapping the door lightly, he asked "Sakura come down to eat... I don't mind your father's jokes."

Sakura opened the door, Sasuke inwardly sighed when he saw that she wasn't crying. Pulling him in, she gestured him to come to the curtains.

"I wanted to tell you this today in the afternoon, but... Er you know what happened." Sakura said as she pulled the curtains slightly open. Pointing to where Ami and now a bunch of other fan girls stood, she explained "They've been standing here all day, trying to keep track of me."

Sasuke shut the curtains and grunted "I don't care, but I can't expose myself in public until I'm fully healed." Sakura sighed and said "Look, I'm sorry about that outburst, I know you care about being talked about your form, you can't lie to me."

Sasuke looked away and mumbled "Whatever, let's just go down to eat." He winced when he accidentally his wing onto the doorframe.

Sakura giggled and said "Where's the graceful and fluid Sasuke I know?" Sasuke glared at her but was slightly flustered when she took him by the hand and dragged him downstairs.

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm really sorry about the late post, but here's the next chapter XD**

 **Anyways, R &R Ja!**


	21. Get Her Out

**Sorry for the late update. I'm changing the schedule to random updates since I can no longer keep up with the Friday updates. Sorry. :(**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Dinner was quiet, every time Kizashi opened his mouth, Sakura or Mebuki shot him a sharp look and he shut his mouth immediately. Sasuke sat awkwardly between the conflicting family trying to finish his meal as quickly and politely as he could. He was used to this back when he was younger when he still stayed with the Harunos but now that he was older it seemed so much more different.

Finishing his bowl of rice, he quickly set it in the sink and excused himself quietly. Thinking that he should change back to his normal form, he suddenly remembered that Sakura had explained to him that he shouldn't. In case it further damaged his body, he was to stay in his true form till all the damage was fully healed and thankfully he had to endure one more day... hopefully it shouldn't be _that_ hard.

He shut the door behind him and sighed, damn Orochimaru and everything the snake had made him go through. He managed to bound a few more chains to the snake and his inner demon was still running around, free from his mind's confines. He winced when he felt one of his bones shift, more than just slightly, and an audible crack was heard.

Great. Just great. Right when he's in his most vulnerable position, his inner demon proceeded to physically change him. If he let it loose for too long he would most likely lose his mind and transform into an even more grotesque monster.

Gritting his teeth, he gripped the bone the just shifted and pushed against it quickly. It snapped back in place but the muscles that had just quickly formed from the change had torn. Letting out a small grunt of pain he willed the muscles to quickly heal by adjusting his chakra flow to where the damage was located in.

Suddenly the door slammed open and he looked up to see Sakura. She was giggling slightly but proceeded to hold up her phone. The message came from Itachi, who's phone number she had saved in her own phone and there was a black and white picture of him as a baby posted on the message.

He immediately stood up and checked the picture, he made a small sound of annoyance but looked away from Sakura's teasing eyes.

Of course, that picture was taken over 200 years ago. Annoying. He never thought that Itachi would manage to get his hands on a few of the pictures since most of them were at the Uchiha Manor.

His head throbbed suddenly and he shut his eyes quickly, an image of officers knocking the door at the Uchiha Manor and Ami calling out "Sasuke-kun!" flashed in his mind. Suddenly Naruto's voice came telepathically _Oi teme, you see that? I'm at your house, but they're all crowding there trying to get in, especially with them thinking that you're endangered by the 'monster' outside, when it's clearly your true form._

 _I know that dobe, I might need to send a shadow clone to stop them from coming into my house, especially with Ami probably pretending to be my 'girlfriend' and she might take some of my belongings._ Sasuke retorted, before he mouthed the words 'Ami's at my house' to Sakura and she nodded.

 _Woah, woah, wait I see someone coming to your house. Holy shit, is that Itachi? I thought you killed him!_ Naruto ranted and Sasuke could only sigh in annoyance before he said _Dobe, he was reincarnated back into a human, but I don't know why he's here..._

 _One sec, he's telling the officers something... He said he lives here and he never recalled Ami as your girlfriend... Ami's trying to persuade the cops that she never saw him ever in your house and there's no way that he's related to you... plus he's lying._ Naruto said a few seconds later and suddenly the telepathic conversation was cut off and Sasuke blinked in confusion before he stood up.

"Sasuke? What happened?" Sakura asked. He shook his head and said "Come with me, we have to get Ami and the officers away from the Uchiha Manor. They're going to ransack the place if I don't come."

"Wait! What about trying to protect yourself from being noticed?" Sakura asked worriedly. Sasuke let out a short breath and answered "If all else fails I might have to reveal myself..."

"Isn't White and Itachi going to help protect the Manor, since they're both related to you?" Sakura asked as they prepared to leave the house, a few weapons in both of their pockets.

Sasuke was silent and continued to walk down the street. Then he spoke up. "Hn, with Ami there, I doubt that they would be able to convince the police even if they're smart and clever..." He went silent again and sped up his pace.

"I'll meet you at the Manor." He said finally before disappearing in a blur of blue and black. Sakura sighed and sprinted off towards the gates.

* * *

She was slightly out of breath when she reached the Uchiha Manor but just like Sasuke had said, White and Itachi were there trying to get rid of the police. White glared at Ami with her sharp eyes before returning to retort a flat comment towards the police as Itachi tried to reason with them that he was truly Sasuke's brother.

Suddenly she felt something touch her from behind the trees. Looking behind, she saw Sasuke's outstretched wings gently settled on her shoulder. She quickly sprinted over and saw Naruto next to him, still hiding.

"Oh hey, Sakura-chan. Sasuke-teme's gonna use a shadow clone to drive them away but we're gonna be the backup plan." Naruto said quietly as Sasuke crossed his two index and middle fingers into a hand sign and an exact replica of him appeared in a puff of smoke. The only thing was that it was him as his normal form, the clone nodded and walked towards the group nonchalantly.

"Let's hope this works..." Sasuke muttered and he activated his Sharingan, staring at the group carefully. Ami suddenly tackled his clone, but she completely missed when it dodged easily.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and muttered "I hope it doesn't dissipate from contact with Ami." Sasuke nodded quietly but continued to inspect the group.

Ami wailed out that she was Sasuke's girlfriend, but his clone straight out denied and snapped that he never even accepted her feelings when all she did was hurt or threaten his friends and stalk him.

"Wow, never knew you had it in you, Sasuke." Sakura said teasingly, Sasuke glared at her and let out a huff.

Ami burst out in a wave of crocodile tears and ran away with her bodyguards following, the police asked them a few more questions and this time without Ami, they settled things quite easily and the police soon left.

His shadow clone poofed away and the trio met up with White and Itachi. White saw Sasuke's true form and shook her head, "Sasuke, did you lose control again?" She asked.

He looked away but became slightly embarrassed when Itachi flicked him in the forehead. He shook his head and said "Well I knew from the start that you're losing control of your inner demon. I could see Orochimaru's chakra locked away and your inner demon running loose."

Sasuke shook his head and rubbed his temples, "Aniki, just leave it, I'll take care of it." he said quietly. Itachi ruffled his hair and smirked "Then what's the point of us being brothers. As your older brother I'll help you, I have experience in controlling my previous inner demon in the first place."

Sasuke looked slightly irritated, but he hid a tiny smile that lilted upwards slightly. Sakura looked at the two and sighed "Well Naruto don't you have to go home? I guess Sasuke can go with Itachi now... I'll leave now."

She turned around to walk away but the same warm familiar touch had her trapped again. Sasuke's large wings had embraced her softly, he looked at her and said "It's fine, Itachi-aniki can stay at the Uchiha Manor for now. I still need you to help take off the casts and the stitches." He stretched out one of his legs, the one that was in a special cast where it at least allowed him to walk, considering that he refused to use crutches.

Sakura smiled slightly but she said "No, no... it's fine.. I guess I can come visit you a tomorrow to take them off... A-after all you do need to spend some time with Itachi-san." She pulled out of Sasuke's grasp and walked away. "After all... you're all either vampires or somewhat related to them... a pure human can never be with them..." She whispered quietly and sped up her pace.

* * *

"Sasuke, you heard her, am I right?" White said as the pinkette disappeared. Sasuke stood stiffly at the same position but he quietly replied with a simple "Aa..."

"It's true then... she does hold feelings for you, yet because you're a vampire, she feels that she shouldn't be with you. I know you heard her that day in school." White said and she crossed her arms.

"There is one way to turn a vampire back into a human, though that means you'll be ditching the Uchiha's pureblood vampire lineage." White said seriously. Sasuke glanced at her and asked "What is it?"

Itachi shook his head and said "Otouto are you truly willing to turn your back away from immortality?" Sasuke closed his eyes and answered "Clearly Sakura does not agree to be a vampire, nor does the thought of her facing the same thing as me seem to fit well in her future life... The best thing is to turn myself into a human."

Naruto stood between the conversation, thinking and he replied "Then if you guys grow old and die what'll happen to all of the other vampires? Or me? I can't lose you, teme! You're my rival and best friend after all -ttebaeyo."

White sighed and said "Well, I have to leave, I'll try to find out a better way to turn you into a human. Give me a few days and I'll be sure to find a way."

With that she disappeared in a swirl of leaves, and only the Uchiha brothers and an Uzumaki remained. They looked at each other and sighed.

Sasuke looked up and thought 'On second thought... Tomorrow's going to be the worst.' He closed as eyes and exhaled heavily.

* * *

 **Ok next chapter finished, Imma try to write as much as I can but I have two tests coming up this week and other major tests that are extremely important so no promises... :(**

 **Anyways... R &R Ja!**


	22. Her Birthday, His Gift

**Hey, new chapter, sorry for the late update. Again, like I said, I'm probably gonna do random updates for the next few weeks.**

 **Anyways, It's SAKURA'S BIRTHDAY XDD (Not really, that was two days ago but I started the chapter that day)! It'll be mostly focused on her.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura sighed and twirled her pencil as Kakashi droned on about some complicated calculus problem that she has already figured out quite a while ago. She glanced at Sasuke's empty seat and sighed sadly.

She ignored the pang of pain and resumed to write down the notes and examples Kakashi wrote on the board. The bell rang soon after and she went down to lunch.

Sitting in the usual table, she saw her friends all glance at each other and they exclaimed "Happy Birthday Sakura!"

She blinked before her mind recieve the message. Oh right, it was her birthday today.

She smiled slightly and replied "Thanks guys, I'm kinda feeling kinda down right now. I'll tell you guys when to come to my house today, just to celebrate my birthday and as a girls night together, although the guys could come too."

Each of her friends nodded and then proceeded to hand her a wrapped gift and she thanked them, before moving to eat the bento her mother had made for her just for this occasion.

After lunch, the other few periods passed by quickly and she quickly ran home. Unlocking the door and sprinting to her room, she dropped her bag and gifts, switched into more comfortable clothes and pocketed her keys before telling her mother that she was going out for a walk.

Quickly running to the Uchiha Manor, she shimmied up a tree and climbed up to Sasuke's room. There she saw him asleep, one of his arms slung over his face while the other arm laid gently on the bedsheet.

A book sat next to him, set down so that the pages were splayed out to save the page he was reading.

Unlocking the window and walking in she quickly scanned for anything wrong about his current condition and saw nothing. She sighed in relief and scanned the room.

She caught sight of a medium sized package. It was wrapped in light pink paper and was striped with navy blue and was tied up neatly with a bow. Tied in the middle of the bow was a branch broken off from a Sakura tree. Small buds and red leaves poked out of the twig and a single fully bloomed flower say on the very top of the branch.

A simple blue card was taped onto the package, with Sasuke's neat handwriting written on the top reading 'Happy Birthday Sakura'.

A joyful smile bloomed across her face and she looked at the demonic teen sleeping on the bed. Her smile curved down slightly remembering that he was still injured but nevertheless, she was overjoyed that he remembered her birthday.

Taking the package, she was about to slip out when a voice said "I'll tell him that you dropped by. That is if you want me to."

Turning around she saw Sasuke's older brother and she replied "Sure... I don't want to wake him, he needs the time to heal before I take of the casts." She then turned back and jumped down the tree before she ran home.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes slightly and yawned. He slid out of bed, carefully setting down his injured leg before walking to his table to check on the gift he had decided to give to Sakura later on.

Finding it gone, his eyes widened and he looked around his room carefully to see if he had misplaced it. He found no trace of it. Only a single sakura petal sat on the table.

"Oh, you woke up I see... Sakura dropped by to check up on your condition and took the gift. She didn't want to wake you up." Itachi said from behind him.

So that's why the gift disappeared...

Itachi set down a cup of crimson liquid that smelled vaguely like blood and tomatoes. "Your favorite back when we were younger." He stated simply before walking out the room.

Sasuke stared at the cup before picking it up quietly and drank some of the liquid. It tasted good, but he felt sick drinking the blood, it could've been the overdose that caused him to become nauseous.

Setting the cup down, he sat on his bed and took in a deep breath, trying to get rid of the nauseous feeling. He quickly opened the window and slumped back down on bed.

Flipping onto the book he was reading awhile ago, he scanned through it's contents. After getting bored from reading, he dog eared the page and threw the book haphazardly onto the pillow.

He went to the bathroom and decided on taking a shower, but when he realized he couldn't thanks to the casts, he stalked out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Itachi came in again and smirked. "Nothing to do otouto?" Sasuke glared at him, and turned away to avoid his older brother's gaze.

Itachi chuckled and said "Well I found out Sakura's having a celebration today, White said you could come as a surprise. I don't think Sakura would mind." With that he left the room, again.

Sasuke stood in the middle of the room for a second, he then decided just to drop by to check up on Sakura, while also asking her if he could get rid of the annoying casts.

Slipping onto a sweatshirt and a pair of navy, loose pants, he jumped off the balcony and sped off towards the Haruno's residence.

* * *

Sakura made sure everything was good for her celebration, she had wished she invited Sasuke but with all the vampire issues and such, she had decided not to.

She watched as everyone set up their belongings and new set of clothing. She made sure the boys slept in the basement and the girls shared her room and the guest room next door.

Sighing she looked out the window and closed her eyes. Knocking came from the window suddenly and her eyes snapped open and she gaped at the person standing on the balcony. Of course it had to be the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

Opening the balcony door she hissed "Sasuke! What are you here?!" The boy only shrugged and replied flatly "To check up on what your doing."

She was about to open he mouth to say something else when the door opened and Ino's voice came behind her "Oh, Sakura I was asking for- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"Oh...shit." Sakura muttered before turning around slowly towards a shocked Ino. "Ahahaha... Ino... just forget you ever saw anything..." She said awkwardly, laughing nervously and rubbing the back of her head.

"Haruno Sakura, I will not leave without finding out who the hell is that! And why the heck does he look like... like... _that!"_ Ino spluttered, pointing at Sasuke. He wasn't being particularly helpful as he was standing on the balcony, stiff as a statue.

To make things worse, Tenten came in with Hinata and said "Hey what happened? I heard Ino yelling..." She trailed off when she saw the teen on Sakura's balcony.

Sakura felt cold sweat trickle down her neck and forehead.

 **GAHHHHHHH! How the hell will we tell the girls about this!** Inner Sakura rambled as she ran around in circles, having a major panic attack.

"Well how are you going to explain this Sakura? And who is this?" Ino asked, crossing her arms. Tenten and Hinata came behind her, looking at her with a puzzled look on their face.

Sakura was about to reply when Sasuke stepped in and said monotonously "Uchiha Sasuke." (It doesn't sound like it makes sense but Sasuke's blunt as usual so he just says his name to answer everything.)

The next moment felt like time inched by ever so slowly. The three girls' faces turned blank and they stared at Sasuke as he shoved his hands in his pockets and stared blankly at a wall while Sakura stood still, cold sweat dripping down her neck like a waterfall.

Finally Sakura ended the awkward silence by saying "Erm... are we going to stay here forever?" She shifted from foot to foot staring at the four people surrounding her.

Then Ino took in a breath and let out a huff. "Mou... Sakura why didn't you tell us earlier? Is this some kind of joke where Sasuke's wearing a costume to scare us or something?"

Tenten walked around Sasuke, examining him carefully before replying "No this isn't a costume, it's real blood and flesh... what the hell..." She stopped and moved back towards the other girls when Sasuke shot her a piercing glare.

Sakura turned around and looked at Sasuke before asking "Should I tell the truth... there's no point in hiding it..." She shuffled around awkwardly until Sasuke let out a grunt of annoyance and pinched the bridge of his nose.

She took that as a yes and answered the girls' questions. "You guys know how the legend said that vampires used to live in Konohagakure and a few groups of them were pure blooded, terrifyingly strong clans... right?"

They nodded and looked at each other, not knowing how this connected to how Sasuke looked like that.

"Well... Sasuke's the last of the Uchiha clan, which used to be one of the most renown vampire clans before they were massacred... and that's what you call a vampire's 'true form' as in their actual look, not like their normal form which is their human disguise that's still part of them... I can't really explain it that well but basically in a nutshell, he's a vampire." Sakura explained carefully, looking at Sasuke as he seemed to be thinking about something, completely ignoring what was going on around him.

Tenten let out a breath and said incredulously "Wow... I thought those were just myths... I never thought Sasuke would be a... you know... vampire..."

Ino and Hinata nodded, looking at each other, a flabbergasted expression imprinted on their face.

Sakura then mouthed 'You guys can leave now' she ushered them out and then walked towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" She said quietly "I'm sorry... it's my fault for not locking the door..." She looked away sadly, her bangs hiding her eyes. "You... you... can hate me... now..." her voice wavered.

Then out of nowhere Sasuke gripped her chin and tilted it upwards... and he kissed her very slightly... on the cheeks.

He quietly said "Thank... you." His own bangs were hiding his expression as he walked out and left without a trace.

Sakura stood, still as statue before her hand reached up and touched her cheek.

'Did Sasuke-kun really just kiss me?' She thought, her mind dazed and her brain completely fried.

 **I think he did...** Inner Sakura swooned as pink hearts came out of nowhere and she fainted.

Sakura's mouth pulled into a large grin suddenly and she jumped up happily, slamming the door open she took in a deep breath. This birthday is definitely not going to fail her.

With that she walked down the stairs confidently, the scene of Sasuke kissing her replaying over and over again.

* * *

 **Ha did you think that Sasuke would kiss her on the mouth? Idk XD I stink at writing lovey dovey scenes, so this is what I could do so far... I guess I can make it more romantic later on...**

 **Anyways R &R Ja! ^^**


	23. Birthday Disaster

**Next, chapter. I hope this turns out ok... SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE THOUGH I LITERALLY HAD NO TIME TO WRITE THIS :((((**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

She rushed downstairs to see the girls talking with the guys, the television was on and her parents were nowhere to be seen, thank kami.

She then ran back up her room to make sure everything was set before running down again. She let out a breath of relief when she saw that everything stayed the same thankfully.

"Guys... Do you want something to eat? I have some tea, bento boxes and ramen..." She said nervously.

Everyone's head shot up and they nodded and immediately they all ran to the kitchen. She sweat dropped, as they chose their favorite bento before waiting for her to come in.

Walking in, she sighed in relief when the anmitsu was still there and the other sweets.

"Hey Sakura-chan, isn't this Ichiraku's ramen?" Naruto asked, while he slurped a big bowl of ramen.

"Yes Naruto. Okaa-san knew you were coming so she ordered 3 bowls of ramen..." She said exasperatingly and slapped her palm onto her face.

"Oh ok! Let's dig in guys!" Naruto exclaimed and immediately snapped open his two chopsticks and started slurping down his ramen quickly. Sakura sighed and she dug into her own bento before everyone followed.

* * *

After dinner was finished, they had the cake and everyone sang the cheesy, yet classic Happy Birthday song and Sakura opened her presents after everyone finished their share of cake.

The only one she didn't open was Sasuke's, which was still sitting on her desk upstairs.

"Hey guys! Wanna play 'Truth or Dare'?" Naruto brought up when everyone became bored.

"Sure why not..." Sakura replied awkwardly and everyone nodded immediately.

Soon they found themselves spread out in a large circle. "Hm... Neji, you start first." Naruto exclaimed, pointing at the stoic Hyuga.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked, a mischievous grin curling up. The Hyuga looked at him blankly and replied "Truth."

"Ha! What a coward! Fine I'll ask you something... Hm... Why are you so overprotective of Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked cheekily.

Neji shot him a death glare that could rival Sasuke's before he replied icily "Because, she is like a younger sister to me and I owe her for being such a prick to her back when we were younger."

Hinata quietly poked her fingers together, hiding her pale eyes beneath her bangs. Next was Tenten's turn, naturally she chose dare.

"I-I dare you to k-kiss Naruto-kun's butt.." Came Hinata's shy reply much to everyone's surprise.

"WHAT?! I AM _NOT_ kissing Uzumaki's butt. How could you Hinata!? You betrayed me!" Tenten complained, but she gave in and slowly edged near the laughing blonde.

Quickly shoving her face near his rear, she pecked it and ran straight to the bathroom and the sound of running water could be heard around the hallways.

Ino's turn was next and she chose dare.

"Ino-pig, I dare you to scrape your nails on my potted plant." Sakura stated, smirking evilly.

"DAMN IT FOREHEAD! I just got my nails done, now you're gonna make me chip and dirty it?!" Ino exclaimed, shooting the pinkette an evil eye.

She painstakingly stuck her hand next to the pot and scraped her fingernails repeatedly, before she ran to the sink and washed her hands, yelling 'Ew, ew, ew, ew' the entire time.

Next was White's turn. She chose dare also and Naruto asked her to run around the streets yelling "I LOVE RAMEN AND FROGS!"

Unfortunately for him, the girl did so, but in a monotonous voice. When she came back, she only had a look of indifference plastered on her face, which Naruto only sobbed at his failure.

Sakura burst out laughing and wiped her eyes before sitting up again and noticed everyone looking at her.

"Truth or Dare, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked evilly. She glared at him before retorting "Truth. Too bad Naruto."

Sadly, the evil smirk wasn't wiped off his face.

"Do you like Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked as his smirk changed to a cheeky grin. Sakura almost choked on her spit.

"N-no of course n-not!" She exclaimed, rapidly denying anything he said. Everyone started laughing and Naruto replied "Oh really? How come you were so kind to him even after you two fought?"

"N-none of your busi- UGH! FINE! I LIKE HIM, OK?! IT'S NOT LIKE I LOVE HIM OR ANYTHING, I'LL PROBABLY GET OVER THE STUPID CRUSH ANYWAYS!" She yelled before she stomped up to her bedroom and slammed the door.

"N-naruto-kun, you might h-have taken that t-too far..." Hinata stammered and she shrunk behind Tenten. "No duh, you're such an idiot Naruto." Ino scoffed and she flounced back to the girl's guest room.

"Nice going, man. Now we can all go to sleep. Thank kami..." Shikamaru boredly drawled, a yawn coming out of his mouth as he trudged to the basement.

"Well, Dickless, at least we don't have to play 'The Truth and The Dare' anymore, on the bright side." Sai said, a fake smile plastered on his face as he turned to follow all the other guys.

A moment later...

"WELL I'M SORRY FOR MAKING HER ANGRY, JEEZ!"

* * *

Sasuke sat on the treetops, his eyes flashing bright red as the tomoes in his Sharingan spun around lazily. He was hanging around Sakura's house just to make sure none of Ami's clones were stalking her during her birthday.

He suddenly heard the dobe screaming out to play 'Truth or Dare' and he carefully positioned himself closer to the house. Watching his fellow classmates confess and try the dare, he chuckled quietly. But when Sakura's turn came, he tensed and paid closer attention, the moment when he kissed her, replaying in his mind over and over again.

He glowered when Naruto asked her whether she liked him or not and then when she denied it, he felt slightly crestfallen but ignored the pang of hurt.

He failed to ignore the actual hurt that ran through him when he heard her scream out that she never will truly love him, so he quickly darted back home.

Unlocking the door, he slammed it shut and sprinted up to his room, locking the door upon entering. Feeling both anger and hurt race through him, he suddenly had a horrible urge to drink blood.

Slamming the palms of his hand onto the sides of his head, he grimaced and eyed the lone cup sitting on his empty table. Quickly picking it up, he swallowed down the entire content of the cup and let out a breath before he set the cup down, not too quietly.

He winced when he felt another one of his bones crack and shift. This time he allowed his body to change, too tired and frustrated to do anything about it.

Charging up chakra, he decided that he should let his inner demon take control, just so he could forget everything that happened to him in the past few months.

Closing his eyes, he sealed the deal by feeding his chakra directly to his inner demon. His eyelids fluttered slightly as his body was overwhelmed by pain and inhuman sounds escaped his mouth as his body began to take form of his inner demon.

It felt like forever, he was floating in a world of black, when the smiling face of Sakura appeared in his mind and his eyes snapped open. He gasped for breath and stood up shakily, looking around.

He was still in the same position, but something felt wrong. When he looked at the mirror, that was when he knew that he shouldn't have let his inner demon take control.

Since he had snapped out of the trance fairly quickly, his inner demon had only manifested half of his body.

One side of his face looked like a reptile, lipless mouth with rows of sharp teeth pointing out, scales covering that entire side if his face and his eyes had changed shaped and color. A large curved horn was located at the side of his forehead, parting his hair ever so slightly.

His left hand was completely covered in dark blue and black scales, pearly white curved talons replacing his nails. The scales had crept up the majority of his arm and lined small parts of his neck.

Saliva dripped down his chin when he found out that he couldn't properly close his humanoid mouth thanks to his mismatched face. He absentmindedly wiped it away, his eyelids closing weakly.

He felt sick. It was his worst decision yet to allow his inner demon take control of his body so freely.

Standing up again, he opened the door and saw Itachi standing right in front of him, his arms crossed as he eyed the changes on his younger brother's body.

"I knew you were going to do that. When you came home in that state, something told me that you were probably going to do that to yourself." Itachi stated as he flicked Sasuke on the forehead.

He growled, and opened his mouth to retort something back to his brother, when he realized that every time he spoke, his voice sounded inhuman and demonic.

It was his normal voice, yet his voice seemed to be followed by a second voice echoing what he was speaking, as if two people were talking at the same time. Not to forget that his voice also seemed rougher and slightly more raspy.

He shut his mouth and grit his teeth before he turned around and walked back to his room, not bothering to close the door.

He was getting pissed at the casts that were restraining him, so he raised a chakra enhanced palm and sliced open the cast that was plastered to his leg. He split it with a loud crack and and slid it off of his leg, his wings on the other hand were another problem so he left it there, until Sakura could get it off for him.

He glanced at the mirror again and sighed heavily. What was wrong with him, why had he even given into the thought of allowing his inner demon to take control.

Shutting his eyes, he forced himself to fall asleep, only wishing how his life could be better.

* * *

Sakura wasn't angry, she was just frustrated at Naruto's stupidity. Of course she wouldn't hate Sasuke but something told her that it was more than a childish crush.

She shut her eyes to sleep, but suddenly she remembered that she had to take off Sasuke's casts. Standing up, she grabbed the tools and a sweater before running to the front door.

"S-Sakura? Why are y-you leaving?" Came Hinata's stuttering voice. Sakura sighed and plastered on a fake smile.

"Just for a midnight walk, I promise to come back but don't tell anyone, ok?" She said cheerily. The pearl eyed heiress nodded uncertainly and she scrambled back to the guest room.

Sighing, Sakura opened the door and locked it behind her. Sprinting as quickly as she could she got to the front gates where they were just about to close.

"Matte! Kotetsu-san, I have to go to the Uchiha Manor to help Sasuke!" She called out and the gatekeeper stopped.

"Oh sure, just remember that the west gate is open for you to come back. Be careful out there Sakura-san!" Kotetsu called out as he watched the pinkette run towards the Uchiha Manor.

She ran as fast she could, sprinting past trees and greenery as she sped up when she saw how late it was on her watch. When she reached the Manor, she saw Ami and a few girls crowded behind a tree.

"Hey! What are you doing at Sasuke's house?" She yelled, and approached the girls.

"Oh lookie, it's Forehead girl! Great timing we're just about to give you a taste of your own medicine for taking away _MY_ Sasuke-kun!" Ami yelled and she charged at Sakura.

The pinkette's gaze hardened and she dodged the girl easily, that is until all the other girls charged. She quickly tried to avoid their sharp finger nails but a few still nicked her here and there, blood trickling down the cuts.

Sakura lost her temper and threw a punch at one of the girls which caused her to fly back and crash into another girl, creating a domino effect of screeching teenage girls. Unfortunately that's when Karin appeared with her own horde of fangirls.

They ruthlessly beat her and scratched her, as she desperately fought back, dodging as quickly as she could but she was soon overwhelmed and angered tears ran down her face.

Suddenly a dark shadow overcame her and she looked up...

* * *

 **I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE, I HAD NO TIME TO WRITE AND I HAD A WRITER'S BLOCK FOR A FEW DAYS, but I guess I'll end it here as a cliffhanger. :3**

 **Anyways R &R Ja!**


	24. Insanity and Sadness

**New chapter, I'll probably be slowing the updates but I'm done with my first fanfic. I might be editing some chapters here and there and I started the new fanfic (Which would probably be updated every 2-3 weeks since I will make it longer probably 5,000-10,000 words...)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

His sharp ears caught loud screeching sounds and the sound of slapping and punching before the scent of fresh blood caught his attention.

Sitting up he looked out the window and almost immediately his eyes widened when he saw Sakura in the midst of twenty to thirty fangirls, scratching and beating her.

He stepped out the window, but he faltered for a moment. What will be their reaction? What will he do once he's exposed.

Then his anger spiked up when he heard the girls insult Sakura and her pained scream when one girl jabbed her in the neck.

' _How dare you touch my Sasuke-kun!'_

 _'You deserve to die you little whore!'_

 _'Sasuke-kun is mine not yours, who made it to be that he's yours anyways!'_

 _'Feel the pain you damn Forehead Girl, you're not even as pretty as me!'_

Leaping through the window, he pushed past the girls with his inhuman strength and shoved them all away with a powerful beat of his wings.

" _DON'T YOU DARE LAY ANOTHER FINGER ON HER!"_ he roared, glaring viciously at the fangirls and completely ignoring how inhuman his voice sounded.

"What is that?" one girl yelled in fear, as she pointed at him.

Ami was shaking in fear as she yelled at Sasuke. "Get away from us you ugly monster! I'll call the military to destroy you!"

Sasuke chuckled darkly and he tilted his head, a deranged smirk lilting on his lips. " _First you chase me like a hoard of animals and now you're all shivering in fear at the sight of me. How interesting."_

"When were we ever chasing you? We never met you before, freak!" Karin snorted and crossed her arms though she was trembling in fear.

Sasuke chuckled again but this time he threw back his head and started laughing hysterically. Then he stopped and his face dropped back into a deranged smirk, he turned around and pointed at the insignia at the back of his shirt.

" _Oh really? You never saw me before? What does this symbol mean to you then?"_ He asked, his wine red demonic eye and crimson Sharingan staring insanely at the group of girls.

"S-sasuke-kun? No... no way can you be the same person!" Ami cried out as all the girls started backing away and a few even ran away crying out in fear.

Sasuke smiled bitterly and responded " _R_ _eally then? Then why am I even here and why am I wearing the Uchiha attire?"_

"No... no way! This is impossible! EVERYONE RUN!" Karin screamed and just like that all the girls disappeared, into the depths of the forest.

"You took that a little too far Sasuke... What happened to you anyways..." Sakura muttered as she picked herself up and dusted herself, wincing at the many cuts and bruises on her body.

" _Sorry, I was already angry... They just fueled more of my anger..."_ Sasuke mumbled as he closed his eyes and sighed.

Sakura said nothing but she stared at him both in curiosity and fear, while she trembled ever so slightly from her exhaustion and her uncertainty next to Sasuke.

Sasuke pressed his lips together and another pang of hurt and distrust ran through him. " _You're scared of me aren't you... I'll just leave then..."_ he said quietly and turned around to walk back to the Manor.

Then he heard Sakura choke on her breath and a quiet whimper escaped her mouth. Turning around, he was about to check on her, just when she ran towards him and embraced him tightly.

She let out a choked sob and began crying, tears streaming down her face and onto his dark blue shirt.

"Thank you... thank you... thank you..." She repeatedly whispered as more tears ran down her face.

Sasuke was shocked, he never expected Sakura to react like this. His eyes then softened ever so slightly and he took into her embrace, his face slightly buried in her pink tresses.

" _Your welcome..."_ He quietly replied to her repeated words. Closing his eyes, he felt at peace for once in his life.

Sakura just continued crying until suddenly she just stopped and pulled away, wiping her eyes quickly while sniffling.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time, Sasuke-kun..." She mumbled and looked away, "I'm useless as usual..."

Sasuke closed his eyes and could only let out a short breath. " _It's fine... but why did you come in the first place?"_ He asked, looking at her with one open eye.

"O-oh... I was about to take off your cast. I forgot, shoot!" Sakura exclaimed, suddenly out of her depressed phase. She pulled out the electric mini saw ( _This is how you take off casts by the way)_ and gestured for Sasuke to follow her.

Letting him sit down on the chair, she slowly cut through the thick plaster and cracked them open carefully before sliding them off and throwing it away in the trash. She then unwrapped the bandages covering his wings and also threw them into the trash can.

She stood up and dusted her hands as she watched Sasuke flex and stretch out his wings, sighing in relief.

He smiled slightly and said " _Thank you."_ Sakura blushed and looked away. "Humph it was nothing, you shouldn't have done that to yourself in the first place." She humphed and turned away although she had a gleeful smile on her face.

Sasuke chuckled quietly and glanced at the pinkette, noticing all the cuts and bruises becoming worse. " _Sakura, you should go treat your injuries first. Use the medical room."_ He suggested as he climbed up the stairs.

"Uh... sure, but I have to go back home soon. Everyone's waiting for me." She replied, as she rushed into the room to quickly bandage and treat her small injuries.

Sasuke took this moment to grab a pouch of blood and he bit into it using only the right side of his mouth. He carefully tilted up the pouch and let the liquid trickle down his throat, each sip recharging his chakra quickly.

He was careful not to bring anything to the left side of his face when he found out that opening the left side of his mouth created extreme pain to his right side. Quickly finishing the pouch, he tossed it in the trash and watched as Sakura stood up ready to go.

Carefully gripping her hand, with his left hand, he pulled her to the front door and let her kick on her sneakers. Then pulling her into an embrace, he spread out his wings and flew up into the sky.

Quickly finding a strong breeze, he allowed it to carry him towards Sakura's house. Charging up chakra into the base of his wings, he increased the speed and landed quickly into the backyard of her house.

Pulling out of Sasuke's awkward embrace, she asked "You want to come with us? I think everyone would be fine with you... looking like this..." She gestured for him to follow but he seemed much more uncomfortable about it.

" _It's best I stay away from everyone, I'd prefer not to make it awkward..."_ He muttered and was about to fly away when Sakura grabbed onto his arm and dragged him inside the house.

"Oh come on Sasuke, it doesn't matter. It won't affect me." She said, smiling a bit and she took off her shoes. "Besides we have leftover cake in the fridge, you can eat some of that if you want."

Sasuke looked uncertain and mumbled " _I don't like sweets though..."_ he glanced at the basement door, making sure Naruto didn't sense him.

"Sasuke, let's just go to my room, is that better?" Sakura said, slightly frustrated at Sasuke's uncertainty. She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to her room before shutting the door.

"Now let me check your condition, you don't look so well." Sakura stated simply when she saw how tired Sasuke actually was and his dark skin was several shades paler.

Pulling him onto her bed, she plopped onto her chair and tilted his head up to inspect his eyes. She was surprised how he had endured this much pain as the reptilian side of his face was harming the human side of his face.

"Open your mouth Sasuke-kun. And I meant both sides." Sakura ordered as she pulled out a latex glove and slipped it on. Sasuke unwillingly opened both of his mouth and winced when jolts of pain started to numb the right side of his face.

Sakura hummed quietly and inspected the left side of is face, gently dragging her fingertips down his scaled cheek, carefully watching how he reacts to the slight contact.

Like she had predicted, he flinched slightly and left eye closed in pain. She then scanned the rows of teeth that were exposed to the outside, just like a reptile's, and she sighed, pulling away from him.

"Well, I can't do anything about it, but I suggest that drinking large quantities of blood might help, even though I know you don't particularly like to drink blood." She said as she threw away the glove.

Sasuke seemed slightly upset, his eyebrows knitting together and his lips curving down slightly. " _It is my fault in the first place, you took no part in it... I allowed my inner demon to take control of me. I suppose the aftereffects are permanent."_ He said quietly.

Sakura frowned at this and took note on how the change had also affected his voice. He suddenly looked at the door and said monotonously " _Naruto, you can come out now, I know everyone's behind the door."_

Sakura looked at Sasuke, shocked. He was that willing to let everyone see him like this?

She then realized how he seemed to simply not care about it anymore. He had exposed himself to the fangirls so it couldn't be as bad with his friends.

The door carefully opened and everyone walked into Sakura's room, all eyes fell on Sasuke as he glanced weakly at Sakura's desk.

"Woah, Sasuke-teme did you just allow yourself to let your inner demon run loose?" Naruto exclaimed as soon as he saw Sasuke. All the girls seemed flabbergasted at the Uchiha in Sakura's room, but they kept their mouths shut since they had already witnessed the Uchiha's monstrous form before.

The boys on the other hand, except for Naruto, were shocked at Sasuke. They bombarded him with questions which he answered none of them, only closing his eyes tiredly, allowing Sakura and Naruto to answer the rest.

Sakura seemingly tired of all the questions, yelled "ALRIGHT ENOUGH GUYS! GO BACK TO YOUR ROOMS, I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS!"

She ushered them out and shut the door. Looking back, she saw Sasuke suddenly slump down, his eyes half closed.

Rushing towards him, she asked "Are you ok Sasuke?" He nodded and mumbled " _I'm fine... Just... A little worn out from suppressing... My inner demon..._ "

His eyes fluttered shut as his breathing suddenly evened out. Sakura couldn't help giggle at how cute he was despite looking like a monster, as she brushed back a strand of his long blue hair and looked at him for a moment.

She sighed and pulled the blankets on top of him and closed the lights of the room before closing the door and walking out quietly.

Looks like she's going to be spending a night with the girls... sigh.

* * *

 **Ok so I guess I'll be posting chapters every 1 1/2 weeks I guess? Maybe a bit longer ; ; sorry...**

 **Anyways, R &R Ja.**


	25. The Switched Up World

**Sorry about the late update, I had a bit of an author's block writing one of my other story, but here's the new chapter ^^**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura quietly tiptoed into the guest room after Sasuke fell asleep. She noticed something out the window, and ran over to it. Opening the window, she saw that it was a glowing blue orb. Stretching out her hand, she carefully touched before the orb exploded and flashed, temporarily blinding her.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself standing on a dirt path dressed in her training outfit. It was the gate of Konoha, yet... the village looked like it's olden days, back when ninjas used to exist. Yet, the village was in ruins...

The Uchiha Mansion was located somewhere else, yet it was in a different spot now. She ran quickly and soon found herself imbued with a strange power, coursing through her body that caused herself to run faster.

Looking up at the faces of the Hokage, she almost gasped. Instead of Naruto's father's face, it was her own father's face!

Suddenly an old woman came towards her and smiled "Aa... Sakura-sama, here's something to thank your parent's service for protecting Konoha..." She handed Sakura a bag of sweets.

Confused, she took it when suddenly unknown memories rushed into her head.

S _akura, be brave..._

 _We promise we'll come back to you..._

 _Kaa-san, Tou-san... Y-you promise?_

 _The next day, she found herself crying on the floor of her parents' fresh graves, everyone staring sadly at the sobbing pink haired girl crouching on her parents' graves._

Tears streamed down her face as the unknown memories of her parents smiling grimly at her before they shouted out orders and left the Hokage building came rushing to her mind.

Shaking her head, she wiped her eyes. Why did these memories come? Her parents were still alive... What was this world?

Running to the Hokage tower, she slammed open the door, to see her school principal sitting on the chair. Tsunade looked different, less confidence radiated out from the woman, and her chest... It was flat just like hers...

A pair of red glasses sat on the bridge of her nose and her mouth was clean of lipstick. _WHAT! WHY IS TSUNADE-SAMA THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE!?_

"Oh... Sakura, you came just in time... We need you to go through some things to help the reparation of the village." Tsunade said calmly as she pushed up her glasses.

Shizune walked towards her and handed her the thick folder of papers, Sakura gaped at the black haired woman... It was like Shizune and Tsunade had switched bodies but kept their own looks.

Taking the folder out of Shizune's hand, Sakura asked "What happened to the village anyways? I wasn't there when it happened..."

Tsunade pushed up her glasses and replied "That, I cannot answer, I need to finish signing these papers and we're busy, go ask everyone in the village..." Sakura nodded and walked out the door, closing it with a quiet click.

Sighing, she walked out Hokage Tower only to bump into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry- Sasuke?!" She stammered as she saw Sasuke standing in front of her, glancing at her quizzically.

He looked different too. Wearing a black shirt and dark gray short sleeved, high collared jacket, along with a silver bracelet with the Uchiha symbol decorated on it and a silver chain necklace that also had the dangling Uchiha fan hanging upside down on the chain.

"Looking beautiful as usual, my young cherry blossom." He said with a wink as he bonked her on the head with a rolled up piece of a stapled paper stack.

Did Sasuke just flirt with her? DID UCHIHA SASUKE JUST _FLIRT_ WITH HER? Sakura blinked and stared blankly at the smiling Uchiha.

'Seriously, this world is completely backwards... But does that mean Sasuke wasn't a vampire anymore?! Thank kami...' Sakura thought inwardly with a sigh.

"Hey, Sasuke? What's that in your hand?" She asked curiously. Sasuke unrolled the stapled stack and handed it to her, "Oh, I took advantage of the turmoil and stole this secret document. It explains what the Hokage is planning to do after everything is sorted out and what actions she took during the attack." He explained, sitting down on a bench behind the rubble of a destroyed building.

Sakura scanned through the first page before flipping over the page. "Akatsuki..." She whispered as she looked at the boldly printed words. Sasuke's body stiffened as she said those words.

Unknown memories flowed through her mind again as she noticed Sasuke's strange actions.

 _Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's onii-san, left the village to join this group of ninjas with strange abilities to find the culprit who killed his parents and his whole clan... The group was known as the Akatsuki which was hired by the Hokage to defend the village._

"By the way, Menma's in the hospital... He's in a coma after losing control of the Black Kyuubi, and he's been confined ever since." Sasuke suddenly said. Sakura's mind once again was filled with the unknown memories again.

 _Ne, Menma-kun? Do you want to go out on a date today?_

 _No thanks, I still have training to do._

 _Hey, Sakura-chan, I'll go on a date with you_

 _Hell no, Charasuke*!_

 _*POW!*_

 _ITAI! THAT HURTS!_

She looked down, and muttered "I see... So what will happen to Team 7...?" Sasuke grinned, though it was small and slightly indecisive. "Don't make that face, after all I'll always be at your side..." He held out a rose to her, while imaginary sparkles shined around him, giving her an innocent but flirty look.

Sakura stared at the flower until she was reminded that Sasuke in this world was flirty and did this to every girl and not only her.

She stood up and puffed out her cheeks. "Mou! I told you not to do that stuff to me anymore!" She complained and pushed him away. "Anyways, arigatou, I have to leave for the hospital now."

Sasuke gave her a cheeky grin and stuck out a thumbs up before saying "By the way, you look cute in a doctor's outfit.~" She immediately turned red and exclaimed "HAH?!" and she quickly turned around to run to the hospital.

* * *

Tired from the work in the hospital, Sakura trudged back to her apartment (Which she found out that she lived there in the middle of working) and unlocked the door. Kicking off her shoes and flipping on the lights, she stared at a picture hanging on the wall.

It was the day of her success in becoming a chuunin. Unlike the many pictures that she had with her family back in her real time and world, this one was only by herself. Staring at the smile she wore in the picture, Sakura could tell it was both real and fake. Real, for her happiness in success and joining her friends to a higher rank. Fake, for her being alone while everyone was smiling with their parents.

She slumped down onto her bed, muffling her face on one of the cushions and groaned "Why does this happen to me!?" Sighing, she stared at the lone rose that sat on a vase on the windowsill of her room.

'But the worst part is... what would happen to Sasuke back in my world? This Sasuke may be different but he reminds me so much of Sasuke from my world... Caring, although he seems to show it off alot more than usual... and he's strong and thinks about his comrades...' She thought as she shut her eyes.

Slowly her mind began to trail off from her thoughts and she fell asleep.

* * *

She snapped her eyes open and sat up. "Ahhh... I fell asleep again..." She sighed while rubbing her eyes. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Sakura immediately stood up and ran to the door, slamming it open.

Ino stood at the door, smiling shyly before chirping "Good morning, Sakura-chan. Okaa-san made breakfast today and she asked me to share with you." Sakura grinned and replied "Really? Thanks!"

She quickly moved aside for the modest blonde to enter her apartment and prepared the table. Digging into her breakfast, she and Ino quickly struck out into a conversation. She found that this world's Ino was the polar opposite of the flashy Ino she knew, in fact this world's Ino was almost like Hinata's personality.

She quickly found that this world's Hinata was like her world's Ino but much more confident, showing off a large amount of her skin while becoming aggressive especially when anyone took _her_ Menma away.

Ino looked at the single rose on her windowsill. "Ne, Sakura? Did you accept Sasuke-kun's flower?" Sakura shook her head vigorously and replied "N-no! It was there already!"

Ino smiled innocently and replied teasingly "But don't you like him? Aren't you going to confess to him...?" Sakura turned bright red and became very flustered and she shot back "B-but, he's a charai-otoko(1)! I like him better if he was not as flirty... y-y'know... AND! I won't confess to him out of the blue! That's just weird!"

Ino clapped her hands together and smiled "But he's quite mesmerizing when you think about it... plus he's really good with his words." Sakura sweat dropped and she thought 'Yeah, sure... 'I'll always be at your side' is probably one of many thousand phrases he uses to catch a girl's attention...'

"Mou... Ino-chan! Let's just stop this conversation! Let's talk about Shikamaru or Chouji or something...!" Sakura said desperately.

"Eh? I wish I had a guy like Sasuke-kun on my team, he's so much better looking than Shikamaru and Chouji!"

Suddenly scratching sounds from the window next to the girls, caught Sakura's attention. She saw Kakashi's summon, Pakkun standing on his back legs trying to get her attention.

Opening the window she asked "Pakkun? What's wrong?" Pakkun quickly tilted his head to the Uchiha compound and said "Kakashi's asking you to come to Uchiha's place. He's in trouble."

With that the summon disappeared. Sakura stood up and said "Ino, I have to go, I'm so sorry..." Ino smiled reassuringly "It's fine, I'll take care of things here, go help Sasuke-kun."

Sakura flashed a grin "Thanks Ino, I can always trust you." With that she shunshined away.

* * *

Reaching the Uchiha compound, she ran towards Sasuke's house using her new found ability to use chakra. Slamming open the door she exclaimed "What happened, Kakashi-sensei?!"

A gasp was lodged in her throat and her eyes widened when she shifted her glance to Sasuke who was panting harshly, a thin sheen of sweat covering his body as he laid on his bed, the crawling curse mark already occupying a quarter of his body.

His accessories, shirt and jacket was discarded on his chair and table as he gripped his bed sheets tightly, another gasp of pain escaping his mouth when the marks continued to advance across his face.

"Sakura, what happened today? This would only happen if Sasuke feels hatred, did anything happen for the past few days?" Kakashi asked. Sakura thought for moment, "No... Wait! That time when I brought up the Akatsuki during the village's reparation."

"The Akatsuki... Maybe it triggered his memory of Itachi and the Uchiha massacre?" Kakashi mused before his gaze shifted back to Sasuke as his grip on the sheets further tightened and he cried out in pain.

"Sakura, I need you to restrain him before I perform the seal." Kakashi ordered and Sakura nodded giving a sharp "Hai!" and rushed over to Sasuke, gripping his wrists to hold him down.

'This evil chakra! It's just like the inner demon of Sasuke in my world... It's eating him away..." Sakura thought as she yelled "Get a hold of yourself Sasuke!" Sasuke only responded with another yell of pain and twisted and turned uselessly around Sakura's iron grip.

Suddenly his eyes opened, pain clearly evident. "Sakura! Don't look into his eyes!" Kakashi warned but it was too late. One of Sasuke's eyes had activated the Sharingan involuntarily during his struggle with the seal.

Suddenly she was pulled in a world of black feathers and a dark night sky.

'What is this place?' She thought as she turned around... Her eyes widened when she saw what stood ahead of her...

* * *

 **(1)Charai-Otoko- Meaning Flashy Dude, or... You could call them a flirt**

 ***Charasuke- Like the Definition of Charai-Otoko, It's just that and Sasuke combined which is proving how the opposite world's Sasuke is such a flirt.**

 **Cliffhanger! If anyone noticed, this idea came from the Doujinshi Road to SasuSaku. But I changed some of the plot just so I don't completely copy the actual doujinshi author's ideas ^^**


	26. Our Dream and Promise

**So, I've been making good progress on my newest fic and I'm not exactly sure how to end this fic, but it's probably going to end around maybe chapter 28-30 ish... maybe. But it has a high chance that it's not going to be ending on chapter 28.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Kakashi's voice was heard "SAKURA!" before she completely fell into the genjutsu.

Sakura turned around and her eyes widened. "This place is..." All around her, people lay dead, blood pooling around them and a few had weapons still embedded into their flesh. "HEH?!" Sakura exclaimed, "Who did this?!"

Noticing the Uchiha symbol on the backs of the dead people's clothing, Sakura brought her hand to her chest. "W-what happened here?" She whispered as cold sweat trickled down her face. Looking down, she saw the blood of the dead villagers, coating the bottom of her sandals.

Suddenly yells of a young child alerted her, turning around again, she was brought to another house. "OKAA-SAN! OTOU-SAN! OPEN YOUR EYES!" A young boy, crouching over his dead parent's bodies, yelled tearfully.

Noticing the boy's spiky black, she wondered 'I see... This is Sasuke-kun's memories... I'm inside his dreams?'

"Sasuke..." A new voice appeared, she spun around and saw Itachi walking closer to Sasuke. Sasuke ran towards his older brother, a large smile on his face, "ONII-SAN! YOU'RE SAFE!" He exclaimed happily.

Itachi replied "Yes, Sasuke now listen carefully..." Sasuke looked up and asked "Nii-san? What is it?"

Itachi looked at him grimly and answered "I will leave the village to find the culprit who killed Okaa-san and Otou-san. Even though it'll take a long time to accomplish, I will find him and kill him."

Tears began streaming down Sasuke's face as he clutched his older brother's ANBU gear. "ME TOO! TAKE ME WITH YOU!" He pleaded, Itachi merely shook his head.

"I can't... You will stay in the village and protect the Uchiha Bloodline. It rests in your hands..." With that Itachi's body dissipated. Sasuke began wailing "Nii-san! Don't leave me alone! NII-SAN!" As he collapsed on the ground crying loudly, his hands coated with his parent's blood.

Sakura's eyes began to water and she covered her mouth, images of her four-year old self kneeling on the rubble of the village as she screamed out for her parents, tears streaming down her face.

Suddenly the world swirled around her and she saw Orochimaru, standing next to Sasuke who was kneeling on the ground in pain. "Sasuke-kun, in reality you really want to find the culprit and take your revenge..." Orochimaru rasped out as a pure white snake curled around his arm, hissing at the kneeling Uchiha.

"I'll help you, remember your hatred..." Orochimaru continued as Sasuke made a small sound and dropped down even lower onto the ground. "Now, you just have to lend me your body..." The Sannin hissed out as more snakes continued to twist and slither around him.

Sakura grimaced as she pulled out a kunai and held it in front of her. 'Yes... the Sasuke-kun I love is strong, caring, and thinks about his friends..." As she slashed the kunai at the image of Orochimaru "And... Sasuke-kun is also the loneliest person I know..."

Kneeling down as Orochimaru's body dissipated in front of them, she exclaimed "Sasuke! Keep it together! Even if it hurts, DON'T FOLLOW HIM!" Tears dripped down her face as she gripped her hand onto the fabric of his shirt.

"DON'T ISOLATE YOURSELF! YOU HAVE ME, TEAM SEVEN AND EVERYONE ELSE! I-I'm always by your side. I-if you really desire to take revenge, I'll even help you! So..." She stopped and took a breath as Sasuke pulled his hand away from his face and stared at her, shocked.

"So, please... Don't disappear... because... I love..." She whispered and opened her eyes. "You..."

* * *

"You alright, Sakura?" Kakashi asked he put his hand on her shoulder.

Sakura looked up and mumbled "Kakashi-sensei..."

"Are alright though? You seemed to have blacked out when you looked into Sasuke's Sharingan. After awhile the curse mark suddenly became weaker. I think it's probably because of your 'I love you' comment." Kakashi explained.

Suddenly Sasuke let out a groan of pain, and opened his eyes. Kakashi stood up and said "Sakura, can you stand?" She nodded and replied "Hai!"

"Now, let's began the sealing!" Kakashi said as he was about press him palm onto Sasuke's curse mark.

Before he could, a bright flash of light appeared from Sasuke's neck and he let out a yell of pain. When it disappeared, Sakura pressed her hand to her mouth when she saw what happened.

Like she had guessed, he looked like when her world's Sasuke's inner demon was unleashed. Kakashi let out a breath and muttered "Crap... this is bad... Stay here and take care of him, I have some other business to do. I'll make sure to tell Tsunade-sama about this, but I think he'll be ok in this form, since the most painful part is only in the middle of the transformation. Just stay by his side until he wakes up." With that Kakashi disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Sakura sighed and pulled out a bunch of herbs with her trusty mortar and pestle. Grinding the herbs to bits and rolling them up into pills, she set them onto a small container before running to the bathroom.

Filling up a bucket with cold water and grabbing two towels, she ran back to the room and lifted up Sasuke's head before setting two pills onto his tongue and poured in a cup of warm water into his mouth. Tilting his head backwards, she made sure he swallowed the medicine and then she put a cold towel on his forehead before she stared at his sweat soaked form, laying helplessly on the bed.

She turned red when she saw his muscular upper body. How in the world did he gain these muscles when it was clear that he preferred to woo girls rather than train unlike Menma (or in her world, Naruto), Sakura quickly shoved away the question and grabbed a white collared shirt. She quickly slipped it on Sasuke before pushing up the covers of his bed up to his neck.

She sighed and sat next to his bed, staring at the ceiling. After being pulled out the genjutsu, she was exhausted. Her eyelids were drooping and she fought to keep them open but she slowly slipped into sleep, her arms propping up her head on the side of Sasuke's bed.

* * *

Sasuke slowly opened his heavy eyelids, his mind woozy. He blinked slightly and felt strange, as if his entire body was brimming with chakra, looking sideways, he noticed his hair was a lot longer and it was an ashy blue rather than his natural raven locks.

Suddenly remembering what Sakura said to him during his nightmare, he shifted his head to face the sleeping girl next to him.

She was sleeping peacefully, a small smile imprinted on her face and she was drooling slightly as she mumbled "Menma... next time... Kushina-san's cookies..."

Sasuke neared his head towards her and thought 'Hey... don't just betray me after you said all those stuff...' He closed onto her face and slowly planted a gentle kiss onto her pink lips as his hand reached out to pull her head closer.

'It's a promise...' He thought dreamily.

"Yeah..." Sakura mumbled in her sleep, completely ignoring the soft lips that were capturing her own lips.

Outside, Itachi smiled at the two. 'And the girl-chasing but lonely boy finally acknowledges his feelings for the feisty girl who denies her love for him... Even as a demon she still loves him, huh...' Itachi thought as a smirk crept up his lips and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

The next day, Tsunade and Shizune had sorted out everything and they planned a visit to the Uchiha manor. Checking on the young Uchiha's health, they made sure that he was fine and found that besides with the curse mark eating away at his mind, he was perfectly fine.

After running through another series of tests, they also found that the rate of the curse mark corroding his mind was at an extremely slow pace, where in only a matter of two years, it would probably corrode not even an eighth of his mind.

After they left, Sasuke sat up from the bed, rubbing the back of his neck. Sakura who was standing there informed him "Hey, Menma was finally released out of the hospital and the village's progress in rebuilding itself is speeding up quickly. I guess that's pretty good..." She grinned and clasped her hands together.

Sasuke stood up and replied "That's good... but the bad thing is..." Sakura stared at him, slightly puzzled and asked "What?"

Immediately he fell into an emo corner, with anime tears running down his face while sobbing "In this form, I can't go out without scaring all those girls away! What I'm I going to do!? I can't catch another girl's attention again!" Sakura's smile twitched and the background around her began to crack.

'Just like I thought, he already forgot what happened yesterday... It's as if it never happened to him!' Sakura fumed in her mind and she cracked her knuckles.

"Ne... Uchiha... You're already in a dangerous position, you're just making it worse..." Sakura growled as her figure towered over Sasuke and flames began bursting around her.

"Uh... I'm sorry?" Sasuke managed to stammer out but Sakura's fist already smacked into his head. He winced but found that the punch wasn't like what she usually threw at him.

"Hmph, I'll ignore your little complaint over there today, but can't you ever find the right girl for yourself?" Sakura complained as she crossed her arms together and stared at Sasuke with a reprimanding look.

The Uchiha stood up and shrugged, "I don't know, but it's just a way to..." He trailed off when Sakura's eyebrows began to twitch and she had an innocent smile plastered.

"To do what?" She asked innocently. Sasuke's face wasn't one of fright rather it was puzzlement, "It's just a way to take my mind off of some... bad memories." Sakura's smiled immediately fell and she said "Oh... Sorry for asking... heh.." She rubbed the back of her head awkwardly but Sasuke shrugged it off.

" _Maa_... I can't escape the curse mark anyways..." he began, "It was my choice to follow Orochimaru." Sakura stared down at the ground and pressed her lips together.

Sasuke, trying to ignore the grim silence, stretched out for a moment and grabbed his clothing and accessories, "I'm going to change, be right back." he dashed out of the room, leaving Sakura standing in the middle.

"It was just a dream to him, huh..." Sakura mumbled, she silently walked out of Sasuke's house, leaving no sign that she was ever there.

When Sasuke came back, he was running his hand through his messy hair when he noticed that Sakura was gone. "Should I go back and look for her..." He muttered to himself. Letting out a sigh, he slipped on his shoes and opened the door.

'Well... Here goes nothing...' he thought as he stepped out of his house and slid the door close.

* * *

 **Yay, plot twist. He still succumbs to the curse mark, BUT I finally had the guts to write down an actual mouth to mouth kiss scene, eheh... The next chapter will be when Sakura comes back to her own world, by the way.**

 **Anyways, R &R Ja!**


	27. Healing You And Back To My World

**I blame my friend for hooking me onto Vocaloid music :( It's catchy and I like drawing their designs now... Why... (BTW There is an apology below the story, I'm really sorry about such a late update :( )**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Sasuke wasn't sure what he was doing, if he went out one of his fangirls would find out and everything would go spiraling out of control once the news came out that he looked like this _monster._

Well, it was partially his own fault for allowing Orochimaru to give him the mark...

Running past the empty Uchiha compound, he found that his shoulders hurt terribly after running for a few minutes. Just as he was about to make a turn to leave the compound, the pain became unbearable so he stayed back.

Wincing as the pain further worsened and the next he registered were stomach-turning cracks and his shirt and jacket suddenly straining against his skin. Then the pain abruptly stopped, looking behind him, his heart almost stopped.

He had a pair of wings that ripped through his shirt and stretched out behind him. Flexing it out slightly, he could only sigh and continue running, ignoring the new weight behind his shoulders.

Racing through crowds as he entered Konoha, he had carefully kneaded chakra to increase his speed. Spotting pink, he quickly sped up to follow it. Only to see it was a pink shirt of a random girl.

The girl turned around and a gasp was caught in her throat. Sasuke backed away and turned around to run, unconsciously opening his wings and leapt up to catch air and fly off.

 _Why? **Why?**_ Why had he even come out to find Sakura anyways? It had dragged him into this problem yet here he was still trying to find her.

He quickly flew towards the girl's apartment building and landed on her balcony. His Sharingan spun to life and he peered through the curtains to see if she was in her house. Like he had thought, she was sitting on her bed, staring sadly at a photo frame. 'Was it a picture of her parents?' he thought randomly as he knocked on the window.

She looked up and parted the curtains, her eyes widening when she saw him but her face suddenly went blank and she swished the curtains close and walked away.

Sasuke took this moment to see what picture she was looking at, and it turns out to be their Team 7 picture, back when they were genin. But there was one problem, his own face was taped up, as if she didn't want to see him.

A twinge of hurt ran through him but he decided to shake off the feeling. There was yelling behind him suddenly and voices exclaiming "There's the monster! Get him!"

A barrage of kunai and shuriken flew towards him and he jumped down from the balcony to avoid them. Running away from the mob, he twisted and turned to try to lose them but there were ninjas in that group, not just villagers.

He could only run as fast as he can until he made it to the Uchiha compound but he suddenly made wrong turn and found himself at the heart of the village. He was still sprinting across vendors but suddenly he collapsed on his knees and groaned in pain.

It was as if someone replaced the blood in his veins to molten lava. He grimaced and tried to stand up but the pain continued to eat away at him, as he was forced to his kneeling position.

And to his horror, everyone in the crowd saw him, making the mob easily find him. They kicked and attacked him brutally, the leader telling them to knock him out before dragging him to the Hokage to lock him up.

One ninja had gotten hold of his wings and managed to snap the hollow bones in half. He yelled in pain and fell to the ground, now with, not only the fiery pain but, broken bones, bruises and cuts everywhere.

Someone yelled "Stop it! What is going on!" And everyone turned to the voice. It was the Hokage Tsunade and the person who screamed out the order was in fact Sakura.

Everyone parted way for the two, some bowing respectfully others muttering explanations to what they were doing. When they neared Sasuke, both of their eyes widened.

"What are you people thinking?" Sakura questioned them loudly. They all shrunk back from the angered girl and one of them answered "We were thinking of knocking him unconscious and dragging him to Hokage-sama but I guess we took it too far?"

"Too far..." Sakura mumbled darkly, even Sasuke who was being defended by her inched away from her dark aura. Then she exploded "You guys think you took it too far?! This is beyond too far! LOOK AT HIM, BROKEN BONES, BRUISES, INJURIES EVERYWHERE! This is absolutely unbelievable, do you even know who you're attacking?!" She stomped over to him and yanked off his chain necklace and dangled it to everyone.

Murmurs and gasps erupted from the crowd and Sakura seethed "Yes... You were attacking the last Uchiha who's living in our village."

Sasuke took in a shaky breath and stared at the girl who was standing tall over him, he could only smirk ever so slightly before his eyes began to flutter shut and the last thing he heard was "SASUKE!"

* * *

When he woke up again he was on an uncomfortable bed. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, feeling a strange weight next to him. Looking down, he saw Sakura sleeping on the side of his bed, her arms crossed to support her head.

"I see you woke up." Another voice appeared next to him, his head snapped towards the voice and his eyes widened. "Nii-san?!" Was he hallucinating? He pinched himself. Nope he wasn't hallucinating.

"Have you had any luck finding the... culprit?" Sasuke asked awkwardly as he glanced at his own bandaged arms. Itachi sighed and responded "I've caught a few leads, but there's no luck in finding the actually culprit." Sasuke's heart fell.

"Oh... I see..." He whispered. Itachi frowned at his younger brother's behavior, and then he glanced at the sleeping pinkette next to his brother's bed.

"I've talked to Tsunade-sama, she said that Sakura had worked all night on trying to heal all your injuries, even though she was already low on chakra." Itachi said coolly, as he watched intently at his brother's reaction.

Sasuke glanced at the girl and smirked, although it seemed more like a disbelieving and sorrowful smile rather than a smirk, "As if she would do something like that to a charai-otoko like me..." He murmured.

"Since when were you a charai-otoko?" Itachi asked as he unbuttoned his Akatsuki cloak halfway down and set his left arm on the cloak. "Even as a child you really didn't care for your looks and for the girls in your class."

Sasuke closed his eyes and replied "A lot of stuff changed when you were gone, nii-san..." He let out a breath and shifted his eyes downwards. "I started to flirt with girls and use my looks as an advantage after you left, something to take my mind off of the... Massacre..."

He hid his eyes behind his long bangs, "I even began to like it, and started to woo girls more than training hard. Then Orochimaru came and I easily fell into his trap, to become his vessel in exchange to gain power in order to defeat the culprit by myself... I did gain power, but there's always side effects in exchange for something great."

He smiled bitterly and he felt tears welling up in his eyes, "I really am a shame to the clan... Aren't I, Nii-san?" Itachi was quiet.

"What would Okaa-san and Otou-san think of me if they were here..." His voice cracked and a few teardrops slid down his face and fell onto his bandages, as he clenched his hands into fists.

He felt a soft hand settle on his shoulder and he turned around to face Sakura, who was staring solemnly towards him. His face turned slightly pink while the back of his neck immediately flamed up into a tomato red, embarrassed that he was crying in front of a girl.

What caught him off guard was when she pressed her lips onto his own, ever so gently. He was surprised, even with the flirting of girls he had never kissed them on the lips at all, yet here he was using his hand to pull Sakura's face closer to his.

She pulled away, flushing into a bright red and stammered "I faked sleep because I didn't want to interrupt your conversation with Itachi-san, but now from hearing it... I-I want to apologize to all those times I was angry at you because I thought you were doing all those stupid things for no reason..."

Itachi smirked at the two embarrassed teenagers, 'Don't worry Sasuke... Okaa-san and Otou-san will forgive you, after all they both never did fully raise you, after the culprit's attack.' He thought as he disappeared through the window, his younger brother never noticing that he had left.

* * *

Sasuke was soon able to leave the hospital, although his previous scuffle with the mob was now the hottest gossip in Konoha. As he walked down the street with Sakura, he could hear murmurs of all kinds of ideas floating around the crowd of people parting from them.

Even his typical fangirls stayed away from him, whispering to each other and pointing at him. Sakura had this deadly aura around her and she shot death glares at all the fangirls, who in turn, backed away from her.

One young child, barely four years of age, came toddling forward and gripped onto one of Sasuke's large wings. The mother immediately burst from the crowd and scooped up her child. She profusely apologized to the Uchiha, begging him not to hurt her child in doing such a thing.

He merely shifted his wings and curled up one of them into a fist. Mumbling a quiet "It's fine, no need to apologize..." He quietly sped up his pace, catching up to Sakura.

Sakura tilted her head upwards to see the taller Uchiha, she was surprised when she saw a look of hurt imprinted on his face. He didn't even bother to hide it with his long bangs.

"Hey... Sasuke..." She said softly, and his piercing yellow eyes immediately slid down to look at her. "What is it, Sakura?" His respond was so quiet, she could barely hear it from this close to him.

"I was wondering, would you like to visit Naru- I mean Menma's family. I heard that Kushina-san makes delicious tomato soup..." She said in a sudden cheery voice. Sasuke seemed to become even further crestfallen, and Sakura puffed up her cheeks in annoyance at his reaction.

"What is it now, Charasuke?" She said with slight annoyance and amusement hidden in her voice. Sasuke shook his head and responded with a weak smile "I don't think we should be disturbing them, and in this form, I doubt that she'll even let me in the house."

Sakura crossed her arms and sighed "No she won't, Kushina-san's one of the most caring person I know, besides your mother..." She trailed off when she saw how broken Sasuke looked like now. She had made things worse.

"Sasuke-kun, I know you're upset and with all these problems arousing, they're making it worse but try to cheer up, ne?" Sakura said gently as she took hold of Sasuke's hand and dragged him towards her house.

She pushed through crowds and sped up her pace when she saw how many people directed their eyes towards Sasuke. He could only adjust his bangs to hide his face from the crowd as Sakura continued to pull him along.

When they reached Sakura's small apartment, she pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. Pushing Sasuke in, she turned around and locked the door. Knowing that Ino had helped clean up her house, Sakura rushed to the kitchen to prepare some food.

"Oi, Sasuke! Are you hungry cause I'm making something for us to eat." Sakura called out. Sasuke's head popped towards the doorway of the kitchen and replied "Aa... Sure..."

Humming quietly to herself, she quickly pulled out the ingredients and a pot. Filling the pot with water, she set it on the stove to boil. When it began to bubble, she put in the tomatoes, beaten eggs and salt in the water. Then adding a few other spices, she set the lid on the pot.

She turned to check if there was any rice in the rice cooker, and luckily there was enough for the both of them. Shutting it's lid, she moved her attention back to the simmering pot.

Turning off the fire, she carried it carefully to the counter and ladled out the soup into two bowls and scooped out rice into another pair of bowls. Setting them on the table, she then grilled two simple fishes and sprinkled pepper, salt and negi onto it.

Picking them up with her chopsticks, she set them down onto a plate and put the now finished lunch on the dinner table. Walking back a few steps, she put her hands on her hips and grinned at her work.

"Sasuke! Get your ass in the kitchen right now! Lunch is ready!" She called out before she plopped onto the floor cushion, crossing her legs. She heard Sasuke's footsteps padding towards the kitchen door and soon the Uchiha trudged into the kitchen before dropping down on the cushion with a tired look on his face.

"Ano... what just happened when I was gone?" Sakura asked as she tapped her chopsticks on the porcelain bowl. Sasuke put up a dull smile and replied "Nothing. I'm just tired." He then shifted his gaze to the soup in his bowl.

Sakura clucked her tongue and retorted "You were perfectly fine until I finished making lunch, so being tired doesn't make any sense." She set down her bowl and stared at Sasuke expectantly.

Onyx and emerald clashed together, each were mesmerized by each other but soon it was obvious that Sakura was winning the silent argument. Sasuke finally broke their gazes and let out a deep sigh, "The curse mark is really draining my physical energy, ok? It's overflowing my entire chakra system with extra chakra of it's own but when it comes to physical energy it really drains me." He said as he picked at the grilled fish with his chopsticks.

"See, that wasn't too hard was it? Mattaku, for someone who's so arrogant and flirtatious, I would've expected you to tell me this while also spouting out some of those cliche pickup lines you have in that genius brain of yours." Sakura said with a grin.

Sasuke twitched and he complained "They are not cliche. I actually made them up myself, you know how long it took me to create all two thousand four hundred twenty three phrases?" Sakura giggled before she burst out laughing.

"Hahahahahaha, oh kami-sama, you actually remembered all of them and kept count of them, pffttt talk about obsession!" She exclaimed as she wiped away the tears of laughter.

The look on Sasuke's face made her want to laugh even more, but she snickered instead. He looked offended but at the same time, his lower lip was jutting out just a little bit. Oh my kami-sama, is Uchiha Sasuke actually POUTING?!

As she snickered, his 'pout' turned into a weak smile as he chuckled quietly. "You thought I couldn't pout, huh? Trust me, back when I was younger, pouting would get me everything, the only people who could withstand it was Okaa-San, Otou-San and... Aniki..." Sasuke said slowly, as if he were trying to keep his composure.

Sakura sighed and replied "Well, from my view, your Okaa-san adored you. It's a surprise how she could withstand your magic-working 'pout'. But enough talking, let's finish lunch and I'll see what I can do with that curse mark of yours." She then proceeded to down her bowl of rice and soon enough both her bowls of rice and soup were empty and the plate of fish had a pile of bones, neatly put pushed to the side.

Sasuke followed with the same enthusiasm, for he was practically starving after avoiding the hospital food and running through the marketplace with Sakura dragging him along the crowds.

Soon they found themselves sitting on the docks near the empty Uchiha compound. Sakura sighed contently and smiled slightly as she watched young children from the other end of the docks run around, giggling and laughing.

"Ne, Sasuke... Are you feeling any better?" She asked as she dipped her sandal-less feet in the cool water. Sasuke let out a short breath and replied bluntly "No."

She seemed slightly guilty before she pulled herself together and stood up. Sasuke turned around and asked her "What are you doing, Sakura?" She raised her palm in response and set it on the base of his wings, he flinched visibly but did nothing to shrug off her hand.

Slowly she gathered up the strange power in her hands as if she had done this thousands of times before, and a veil of the 'chakra' covered her entire hand. She laced the chakra into the very nerves beneath the Uchiha's skin and soothed the pain.

He let out a sigh of relief, but didn't notice how Sakura pulled away her hand. The pinkette herself found herself staring as the curse mark crept away until it receded back to the three tomoe mark, tapping on Sasuke's shoulder she quietly mumbled "It's gone... the mark it's receded..."

Sasuke's eyes widened and his hand immediately shot out to touch his shoulders. Just like Sakura said, there was nothing there anymore, his wings had completely disappeared. A large grin crept up his face and stood up embracing the pinkette, who had turned a dark shade of red and struggled to escape his embrace.

Although embarrassed, she herself was smiling largely. Sasuke set her down and saw how she began to fade away, "Sakura?! You're disappearing!"

Sakura put a finger to her mouth and grinned "Shhh... Truth be told, I'm from a different world... Now before I leave, I'll tell you a secret." Sasuke curiously nodded his head and said "Continue on..."

Sakura's grin further widened and she said "The Sakura from your world loves you despite her seemingly hating you. If you stop the flirting and cliche lines... I bet you that she'll stop punching you... it's my theory but I'm sure that she'll truly accept your feelings." Her body was now almost gone and Sasuke stood there, slightly shocked.

"I guess it's time, huh? It's nice meeting you, Cha. Ra. Su. Ke. But it's time for a goodbye. Ja..." With that she disappeared, with the Uchiha seeing her grin before she was completely gone. In her place, was the actual Sakura of his world, seemingly unconscious.

Carefully scooping her up, he ran towards the manor. 'To stop flirting and show my true feelings to her, huh... Thank you... Sakura.' He thought as he grinned up to the sky.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and sat up looking around wildly. The birds were chirping outside while the transparent curtains blew gently past the window from the breeze.

A blinking clock on the drawer read '6:32'. Sakura sighed and mumbled "It was just a dream, huh..." Standing up, she saw the girls still sleeping quietly. Tiptoeing away from the room, she quietly shut the door and ran to her room.

Opening the door quickly and shutting it behind her, she saw the Sasuke of her room sitting up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Oh... you're awake?" She asked as she reached for a notebook and a pencil from her desk.

" _What does it look like to you?"_ came his tart reply. Sakura sweatdropped 'It's back to the old Sasuke, eh? To be honest, I wish our Sasuke was like the 'Charasuke' from the other world...' She thought with a tired sigh.

"So does your other side still hurt?" She asked with a tap of her pencil. Sasuke shook his head quietly but a loud grumble of his stomach cut the silence, Sakura let out a short laugh while the Uchiha himself looked annoyed.

"I'll get you some blood if you want." Sakura offered despite the slight wrinkle of his nose when she mentioned the red liquid. "Sasuke, you do know that's supposed to help you right? I thought you vampires need blood, Uchiha or not." Sakura was met with an empty glare.

Ignoring his glare, she walked out the door and towards the kitchen. Grabbing a pouch of blood, she then made a simple omelet and chopped up a few slices of tomatoes. Bringing it upstairs, she set it in front of Sasuke and watched intently as he cut the omelet in half with his chopsticks and ate it though he carefully avoided the pained side of his face.

Sighing again, she knew that it'll be a long day.

* * *

 **I AM SO SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE! I had to take the regents (like I said before) but it's finally over and I'll probably finish up this story and fix it up over time. I know this is probably rushed and choppy but I tried to make it longer in order to make it up to you guys. Thank you so much for staying with me, the regents was really stressful especially when I'm taking it a grade earlier ; ; I'll make sure to make the last few chapters better (No promises though, cause I might get a writers block :/ )  
But seriously I have Vocaloid stuck in my head now (I can't believe I used to hate it, and now I freaking have an autograph of Hachioji-P, a bunch of hand drawn pictures of the characters and the limited edition Miku Expo pin and the CD -.- )**

 **Anyways, R &R. Ja matta!**


	28. Mortal Beings

**So, I hope last time's long chapter was ok. I'm sorry about the late updates, but like I said before, regents are over. More time for me to update, yaaaaaayyyyyyy! *celebrates, before tripping on confetti and falling face flat on the ground* Ahem... Like I was saying...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto *dusts self off and walks away***

* * *

Sakura scribbled some notes absentmindedly at her notepad as Sasuke finished his omelet and forced himself to slowly drink the blood she handed to him. "So why do you despise blood so much right now? I do clearly remember you losing control of yourself once because you desperately needed it." She questioned him as she tapped her pencil on the notepad.

" _It isn't because of taste, I just feel sick at the thought of it. Don't ask me why."_ Sasuke replied icily, as he forced himself to choke down another gulp of the blood. Sakura bit on her fingernail and scribbled something else on the notepad. She then stood up and took away, the now empty, plate from Sasuke and put it in the sink downstairs.

Heading back upstairs, she managed to dodge an empty blood bag being thrown towards her. "What was that for?!" She complained as she picked it up and threw it in the trash. Sasuke said nothing and merely continued his monotonous gaze at the window.

Sakura felt her temper rising, but she managed to push down the flaring urge to snap at Sasuke after all she's done to him. "I see... I'll just leave you alone then." She said shortly, before walking out her own room and closing the door.

"So, it didn't go well?" A new voice came, which scared Sakura and she jumped up. "Wahh! White?! I thought all of you were asleep! You scared me..." She exclaimed. The brunette merely smirked and replied "Well you didn't check if everyone was there. I woke up at 6:20, and I was brushing my teeth when you came back from the other realm." Sakura looked at her wide eyed, but said nothing.

"I know what you're thinking, but I created that orb to send you to the other world. Now don't jump to conclusions, I found that you might need a break from our Sasuke and judging how you treated the Sasuke in that world, I now have enough reason to turn our Sasuke back into a human... well turning him into a human for the first time, considering how he was born a vampire." White explained calmly. Sakura blinked as her mind processed this information and opened her mouth to say smartly "Ohhhhh, I see..."

White chuckled and said "Well now I can turn him into a human, the process isn't too long. I feel that I should do it now, considering how he's in pain for quite awhile. Would you like to join?" Sakura nodded and replied "Sure... He's in my room..."

White didn't say anything but her hand moved to the knob and opened the door swiftly. Everything was the same except this time Sasuke seemed half conscious as Sakura saw the dark bluish scales of his reptilian side, slowly take over his more human side. "White... I suggest you do the ritual, right now..." Sakura said slowly as she carefully shuffled towards the Uchiha.

White went through a series of hand seals, before biting her thumb. Crimson liquid dripped down the shallow cut, and Sasuke immediately stiffened as his half lidded eyes shot wide open. Sakura stopped abruptly when she saw his fangs slowly elongate and a feral glint began washing over his mismatched eyes.

White noticed already and she pounced on Sasuke and slid off his shirt before tracing several seals and writing on his abdomen. By then Sasuke was snarling and writhing around, trying to kick off the powerful brunette but she stayed put, albeit with some difficulty.

"Sakura! Try to get through him... ngh... Godammit, Sasuke stay put!... Sakura hurry you're the only one that can get through him besides Itachi-nii!" White exclaimed as she tried to draw more seals over Sasuke but with his violent twisting and turning, some of them smudged.

Sakura's eyes widened and she stammered "B-but how?! I can't... he's going to hurt me..." She backed away when White's eyes flashed angrily and spun into her Mangekyou. "SAKURA, DO IT NOW! Stop being a coward and face your fears! Would you like Sasuke to be fully controlled by his inner demon?!" White yelled in frustration as her calm demeanor completely broke down.

Sakura began to shake in fear but she pushed it down and walked towards Sasuke. Grabbing his head, she twisted it to face her directly. "Sasuke, listen to me! You have to get a grip on yourself, don't lose your hold on your inner demon... if you do, I'll never forgive you!" she cried out and glared directly at his eyes.

His feral snarls suddenly stopped and his eyes glazed over. Almost as quickly as it appeared, the glazed look in his eyes disappeared and he croaked out " _Sakura? What... happened?"_ Sakura shook her head and replied "Not now, we're almost done with the ritual of changing you into a human."

White nodded mutely as she focused her final seal over Sasuke's heart. "Sakura, I need you to help me with this final seal. Bite your thumb first." White ordered as she stepped away from Sasuke.

Sakura nodded and bit her thumb, despite feeling the slight burn of the cut. She noticed Sasuke staring at the ruby red drop forming at the pad of her finger, he was struggling to keep down his bloodthirst and his inner demon. Walking over to White, she asked "What do I do?"

White took hold of her wrist and guided her hand to write the word '生活' (1) on the final seal. "Now press your palm on the seal, hold it there and don't move no matter what." White said as she set her own hand over Sakura's.

Gulping, she directed her gaze somewhere else, but she couldn't help herself and roamed her eyes over Sasuke's bare abdomen. Every breath he took, caused his muscles to tighten ever so slightly, and with every exhale they relaxed again. Sakura felt a dark blush cover her cheeks and she tried pulling her eyes away from the Uchiha's perfect body... Not to mention those abs...

Sadly for her, the said Uchiha noticed what she was doing and let out a small huff of amusement, teasing her slightly by saying " _Don't look at me like I'm a piece of candy, Sakura. We are technically in a middle of an important ritual, and I won't forgive **you,** if you mess this up." _Sakura's blush further deepened and she retorted "Well, I'm sorry if you Uchihas are always so perfect. It's too unnatural to be _that_ perfect."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes and replied with his own sarcastic remark " _I'll take that as a compliment, now stop staring at me like that."_ Immediately Sakura shut her eyes and said "Ok, I'm not looking... _Not_ looking..."

White, hearing their little lovers quarrel, smirked slightly but she continued to create one-handed hand seals and then releasing all the chakra into her hand which covered Sakura's. The seals began to glow and Sasuke's breath hitched slightly as his body grew rigid, leading Sakura to let out an embarrassed 'Meep!' as she felt his muscles tighten under her hand.

* * *

Rolling her eyes, White pumped more chakra to her hand and the seals began to expand over Sasuke. He let out a sharp breath but pushed down the invasive feeling crawling throughout his body, and his internal instincts screaming to 'Get the hell out of here, _now_ '. It wasn't painful but at the same time it felt strangely uncomfortable at the same time.

He couldn't help but smirk slightly when Sakura let out a rather embarrassing 'Meep!' as he kept his body in a rigid position from the strange feeling. Deciding to tease her ever so slightly, just to keep his thoughts away from the invasive chakra changing him into a mortal, he said " _This is supposed to be a serious ritual, what are you doing with blushing because of how I look."_

Sakura snapped "Shut up! It's not like I have a choice, I already had a crush on you before and this is not, I repeat _NOT,_ helping my nerves whatsoever." Sasuke let out a short chuckle and closed his eyes. " _Yeah... I never had a choice with drinking blood or not. Even as an Uchiha who don't need blood, I was too naïve and I kept drinking it to replenish my chakra more quickly."_

He felt the pressure above his 'dead' heart release, as White pulled away and Sakura soon followed suit. The two backed away and sat on the table to watch instead. The invasive feeling began to turn into something more soothing... more purifying...

He relaxed slightly as the purifying chakra washed over him, he felt it eating away at his inner demon and slowly melting away Orochimaru's chakra and the Sannin himself. It felt like a long time but it was only a few minutes, and the seals all gathered over the one point where Sakura had traced words with her blood, right above his motionless heart.

They swirled there for a moment before disappearing. Sasuke let out a breath, and felt a sudden lurch in his heart. He placed his hand over his chest and felt the slight beating of his heart, shock clearly shown in his eyes.

White and Sakura let out a breath of relief and the pinkette cheered while the brunette grinned. Sasuke smirked back at both of them, but he was confused. Why was he still in his demonic form? Not his human form...

"I think, I know what you're thinking. You'll stay in this form for a while until the chakra fully destroys your inner demon. For now, you're something between human and vampire... for the lack of better words..." White explained as she stood up from her seated position.

Sasuke nodded silently and stood up too. " _That means staying away from school for another week."_ He said. White shook her head this time and replied "Nope. You're going to school either way. There's no hiding your secret anymore, besides Sakura and everyone else will be backing you up."

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but found no reason to try to go against the Fujimori's argument, so he merely threw a glare at her. Sakura tried to comfort by saying "Cheer up Sasuke-kun, this might be your chance to finally scare away all your fangirls and they'll never come back to annoy you." That didn't help by much but it was still something for Sasuke to think of after the weekend.

* * *

 **After the weekend...**

Sasuke, stood at the front door of his house, twitching slightly. Sakura had spent all Sunday, fixing up his uniform to help it fit over his wings, and though it was much more comfortable, he was still pissed off that White and her forced him to come to school.

Sighing, he ran his fingers through his long, messy locks and shifted the strap of his messenger bag before he set out towards his usual path to school.

Halfway there, he met up with Sakura and the pinkette gave him a cloak, which he gladly took and threw on. As they walked, Sakura rambled on nervously about what he would do and what not.

He merely smirked and replied " _Don't worry, it'll be fine. Besides, it's not you who's facing the problem, it's me_." Sakura nodded nervously and walked up the steps to the front door of Konoha High, pushing the doors open.

They walked towards home room and sat in the back, with people murmuring over who the hooded figure was.

Kakashi came in fifteen minutes later and though his face was buried deep into his beloved, Icha Icha Paradise book, he too noticed the hooded figure sitting at the very back, with a nervous looking pinkette.

"So, I see we have a new student... Would you like to come up and introduce yourself..." Kakashi said lazily as he gestured the hooded figure to head up to the front of the room.

Like he was told, Sasuke slowly walked over to the front and glanced at Sakura who gave him a weak thumbs up.

Opening his mouth, he said calmly " _I'm not a new student here, in fact, I'm pretty sure everyone knew who I was before I became absent from school for a long time. You may not be able to recognize my voice, but_..." Sasuke unbuttoned his cloak and the hood fell away from him as the entire class saw how he looked like now. " _Hn, Uchiha Sasuke's the name, and I'm back to school._ "

A wave of gasps and sudden gossiping rose from the group of students, as Sasuke excused himself and went back to his seat in the corner. Sakura smiled at him slightly and said "I guess, that wasn't too bad... Though I see that Karin and Ami were about to faint the last time they saw you..." Sasuke wrinkled his nose but otherwise said nothing.

"So, Sasuke... Is this a prank of some sort or did you go through some... sort of... change?" Kakashi asked suspiciously, though he had a pretty good idea that it was definitely real. Sasuke retorted " _No, I did not have any sort of surgical operation nor is this some sort of prank. If I were wearing something, would it actually look like it was attached to me by muscle and sinew, and how would my voice... sound like this."_

Kakashi nodded and replied "Well, we don't need to hear the full explanation. But I hope all you students will treat Sasuke properly. Now let's get back on track." With that, the silver haired teacher turned to the Smartboard and started writing down equations and explanations.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I got really caught up with the regents and some events my classmates planned out after the test, so I'm sorry for this late update. And now I blame my friends for getting me interested in Kpop now... first anime back in the beginning of middle school, then Vocaloid this year, and now Kpop -_- At least I don't fangirl over the guys in BTS, EXO or some other bands (*cough* One of my classmates *cough*) LOL**

 **Anyways, R &R. Ja!**


	29. Apology AN

**THIS IS JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! Sorry about that ;-;**

* * *

Hey guys long time no see ^^ haha sorry about not posting anything for the past 4-5 months, I am so sorry but I totally forgot about writing anything during summer since I went to visit China. Anyways I'll be making this note to tell you guys I'll be holding back this story for awhile, I wrote this during my Freshman year so I was still very new to High school procedures and whatnot, and now that I reread it, it is a complete _mess._ I swear I'm crying in embarrassment as I read through the chapters and noticed the mistakes, **BUT** no worries, I'll be rewriting a lot of it so it'll be a different story with the same plot line.

As a warning I'll just say I'm a little rusty now since I haven't written for nearly half a year... ahahahaha -please don't kill me-

I may be posting a new chapter before I start cleaning up this mess of a fic, and it's about 20% finished so stay tuned :D.

Cya,

Fuji

PS. Change my pen name if you noticed -hee hee- but I might change it again since I was sorta in that 'angsty teenage depression' phase this summer. Rest in pepperonis ;-;


End file.
